Sly Cooper: A New kind of Thief
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: A reimagening of Sly 1 and 2, What if Bentley and Murray betrayed Sly and joined Interpol, what if Sly was taught mechanic and martial arts, What if Sly got a new family, What if his new family became the new Cooper Gang. Basically my version of the Sly Cooper Franchise
1. The Beginning

**Hey and what up everyone in the world it me D. R. Gx1 and to kick off the new year i thought that i would like to write a few new stories that included this one and perhaps in the near future a megaman one and maby a few short stories**

 **Savage: well this was unexpected**

 **Sly: hey everybody the name is Sly Cooper but you guys can call me Sly**

 **Fox: hey Sly i'm Fox Mccloud, my friends call me Fox**

 **Sonic: hey there Sly i'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.**

 **Me: by the way here is what sly would look like in this story, Ps i don't own the desgins but i did made a few slight modification to them to fit the story**

 **Thief cloths: art/New-Look-431263213?q=favby%3Araizerx1%2F64761396 &qo=11 with a pair of light blue goggles around his neck**

 **civilian cloths: art/Civilian-Sly-559058529 with a pair of light blue goggles around his neck**

 **Sly: i like these looks already.**

 **Me: i'm glad anyway i don't own Sly Cooper or any character from his franchise, i own Oc's and this story**

* * *

Perhaps I should start at the beginning to help clear things out a bit, the name's Sly, Sly Cooper. And I'm a thief from a long line of thieves, specifically master thieves' and as master thief I only steal from other thieves. In the Cooper clan tradition when the next generation Copper reaches eight years old, he or she is to inherit our families most prize possession, the Thievius Raccoonus, a book that hold the techniques passed down the Cooper family from generation to generation since it was first started by my first ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper on which he passed down his knowledge to his son Slytunkhamen Cooper II when he was eight years old and has become a tradition in the family since.

On the night of my eight birth day my father, Connor Cooper sat on his arm chair beside my mother Kathryn Cooper, he presented to me the book for the first time, I remember how excited I was to finally learn my family heritage with my year old brother Conway. Just before he could even open the book our house was suddenly under attack by a group of five individuals known as The Fiendish Five. Mom got Conway and they fled through the back door of the house, which was the last time I saw them. Dad gave his cane and told me to hide in the nearest closet. I did as I was told and hide in the closet not far from the living room, I watched as the five attacked my dad at once, he fought valiantly but unfortunately it was enough as a he was killed in the fight, I watched with my own eye at his death happen in front of me. Soon the five figures started to tear apart the Thievius Raccoonus into five parts and they disappeared into the midnight shadows, leaving me alone, all alone that night. Not long after that I was sent to Happy Camper Orphanage were I meet my first friends Murray and Bentley, Murray was a pink hippo and Bentley was a green turtle with glasses. We became great friend's heck almost like family, we even work together to steal a jar of cookies together, our first 'heist' as a team and we stayed as a team for the years to come as the Cooper gang.

However things didn't last as long as I wanted, when we were all at the age of 15 we have made the Cooper gang name well known especially with Interpol and a certain Interpol agent named Carmelita Fox, how we meet is a story for another time. Anyway as I was saying, now with Interpol hunting us down, Bentley started acting very suspicious with our recent heist, sometimes I would catch him talking to someone privately, at first it didn't seems suspicious at all but then Murray started to act strange as well and the two would leave the safe house and be gone for almost hours. One day when they went out again, I secretly open Bentley's laptop to try and dig up on what were those two were up to, I was shock, heart broken and betrayed at what I found. Bentley and Murray, my best friends were secretly meeting up with Interpol agents which included Carmelita and had secretly working together to arrest me. Once I found out about their plans, I immediately started to pack my things, when I finished packing I made my way to the windows, but just as I got out from my room, the front door open to reveal Bentley and Murray walking in, they spotted me with my briefcase and started asking me where was I going and what was in the case, I said that I was going away for a bit to get something cleared, Murray bought that excuse but Bentley however saw right through my lie and reach for something in his pocket, he pulled out a walkie-talkie and did a hand sign to Murray, the hippo nodded and suddenly charged at me. I was able to avoid Murray and knock him out after hitting his head with my cane a few times, but soon Carmelita and a few Interpol agents barged in to the safe house aiming their shock pistol at me, Carmelita yelled at me to surrender and give myself in but as usual I was able to escape her, but this time it was a close call as she had help from Bentley. Once I was far away from the safe house, I cried and yelled out Bentley and Murry's names and promised them that betraying me was a huge mistake. And since that day I have cut my ties with them ever since. With the safe house now compromised, I wonder Paris for nearly three weeks trying to find a place to call a home, at the beginning of the fourth week I was weak and tired, my vision slowly started to fade away as I collapsed in front of what appeared to be an auto-workshop, the last thing I saw was a someone running up to me before I passed out.

After a couple of hours I woke up, on a bed, inside someone's bedroom, and my things were placed right beside the bed I slept in. then the only door in the bedroom open and a quite elderly green Puma wearing what appeared to be a mechanic uniform walked in with a tray of food in his hands. He placed the tray on my lap and I started devouring the food as I haven't eaten for a while, once I was finish with my meal the Puma introduced himself as Eddworth Simson but he preferred if he were to be called Edd. He asked why was I alone and wondering the streets by myself, at first I was reluctant to tell him about myself but something about him reminded me of dad which made me comfortable, eventually I told him about who I am, about my family history, my father's death, meeting my former friends and them betraying me. When I finished I thanked him for his hospitality and grabbed my thing as I made my way to the door he asked me something I never thought he asked. He asked me if I was looking for a job, this made confused at first, he stood up from the chair he sat on and offered his hand to me. I asked why he wanted to help a criminal like myself. He let out a sigh and answered with what I though was his most sincere response "You and I are no different at what we lost, but everyone needs someone for support."

Back then I didn't understand what he meant by that but looking back now I realize what he meant. Anyway Edd took me under his wing and thought me about motor mechanics and martial arts, it turns out that Edd was once a Mau Tai champion before he retired to become a mechanic. Anyway for a whole year he taught me various techniques he had learn to me, it was funny that it was as if he was pacing down something that only family should know, with mechanics he thought me how vehicles work, how to take apart and put them back together, I got so good that I was able to build my own bike with my logo on the side. After the first year of living with Edd, he hired me to work in his shop, which I gladly accepted, during the second year, as I was walking around town two things happen that time, the first is that I found out that an Interpol building was located quite close to Edd shop and I was able to gain a new family and gang. What I mean by this is that, while I was out getting the groceries, I stumbled upon a rather unique pair, a young artic wolf with very dirty cloths and a female snow leopard, which was older then the wolf but younger than me, and I was sixteen back then. Anyway as I walked passed them the leopard collapsed on the floor and the wolf tried waking her, this scene reminded me of how Edd found me and I didn't want someone to go through what I have, so I turned around and approached the pair. The wolf was scarred at first thinking that I was going to attack him, but I assured him that I wanted to help, I placed my hand on the leopard's neck to check for a pulse luckily there was one. I told the wolf that she would be fine she was just exhausted, I offered him to come and stay with me and Edd until the badger recovered.

When I got back, Edd was a bit worried for me being late, being my caretaker and mentor we really have gotten attached with each other like father and son as he treated me like one. He was quite surprise to see me with an unconscious leopard on my back and a young wolf with me. I explain him about the situation and was actually okay with my actions. After placing the badger on my bed and gave the wolf new cloths which was a orange shirt with blue overalls, the leopard slowly regain consciousness and was immediately embraced by the young artic wolf. After giving them both a meal, I asked them who were they and where did they come from, the badger had a look I recognized to well, it was the look of fear, sadness and loss of loved ones. When Edd asked the question, she didn't seemed to like the idea about strangers asking them about personal matter's, she said "if I'm going to tell you about myself, then I want you to tell us about yourselves first." Much to her surprise we reveal ourselves to her without any sign of hesitation, the wolf was really excited when he found out about my family business and wanted me to tell him more about it, unfortunately for him I told him that the Thievius Raccoonus is currently scattered into five parts where I have no idea where they are back then. Then after several minutes of taking in the info about us the leopard revealed that her name is Ava Kristhon and the little wolf was her little brother Adam Kristhon and that they have ran away from their home after it was set on fire by some thugs that were working for some guy named Mugshot.

As she finished, Adam was about to cry again remembering the incident that took his parents away, I kneeled down to the boy and hugged him, I understand his pain of losing parents. After let go of him, a assured him that everything was going to better form now on, he asked how, which made me smile, as I told him that he and his sister can stay here with me and Edd, this made Ava and Edd shocked at first but Edd didn't seemed to mind the idea of having Ava and Adam living with us. And since that day Ava and Adam have been living with us ever since. With the following months after they joined the family, I was able to find out that Adam was a prodigy genius, he was able to make all sorts of gadgets in his free time, to compare he might be as smart as…Bentley. Whenever I say that name it just remind me the hatred I have to those traitors, it turns out that they had joined Interpol and works beside Carmelita to catch thieves at a record pace. Sorry about that I was out topic now where was I? Ah yes Adam's genius, and his sister had talent of her own, she is what some people would call a Modern Amazonas as she possesses incredible strength and fighting skills and she is even a great driver. Any three months after they lived with us, one day Edd told me to meet him along with Ava and Adam in the living room later that, I asked what he wanted to talk about and he asked us this one question "Isn't it long enough for delaying your destiny?"

At first the three of us didn't understand what he meant by that until he explained it to us, he said that Adam had the brains, Ava had the brawn and I had the skills to pull of incredible acrobatic and thieving skills, I then realized at what he meant he wanted us to form a new Cooper Gang that consisted of us three, when he finished Adam was more than thrilled to start this new career of being part of team of thieves that steal from other thieves, but me and Ava weren't too keen on the idea about having Adam be part of the team because it could be dangerous and he might get hurt in the process, but we both knew that once he sets his mind to something he will not go back on it. Me and Ava stared at each other for a few minutes before she nodded at me, I smile and rubbed Adam hair messing it a bit and agreed with Edd idea of forming a new Cooper Gang with them. And we have been a team since, it been two years since that day and we have made ourselves a well-known band of thieves and have done great heist that caught the attention of Carmelita Fox and her team, over the course of time we were able to get new safe-house that isn't too far from Edd shop, and we even got ourselves a getaway vehicle, it a modified van like the one Murray has but slightly longer, but the real difference is the inside, in the inside we were able to build in a rap and wheel chock for my bike, we also had a built in computer in the van for Adam to supply me with info, tips and warn me of any trouble.

In fact speaking of Adam, he even improved Bentley Binocucom and switched the binoculars for goggles as he saw it to be more stealthier and easier to carry, he call his new communication and camera device the 'Watch and Listen', he made four of them , three for us which were light blue, dark green and light purple and one for Edd as birthday gift last year which was light grey, the 'Watch and Listen' could easily be mistaken as regular goggles the mechanics used when they are working with power tools, there was a small stroller on both sides of the goggles which on the left side was able to enhance the googles vision and the right side was to switch different radio frequencies to tap in other communications or change to whoever we were talking to someone else, it also had a built in camera that allows us to see each other where ever we are. With that said this year marks the tenth year anniversary of the Fiendish Five attack on my father but instead of honoring my father, this year is the year that I finally get back my family legacy, this is the year that I reassemble the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Hey Big bro," said a voice, "how long are you gonna take for you to finish up? We're ready to go."

"Sorry Adam be right there." I replied, "Well that it for now got to go and steal info about the Fiendish Five from Interpol talk to ya later." I reached out and pressed on the stop button on my computer, got up from my chair, grabbed my cane and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Me: well that was a good start to this story don't you think?**

 **Sly: *whistles* i'll say**

 **Fox: man getting betrayed by your own friends that harsh**

 **Me: yep something i dealt with my whole life but that not important any Conway Cooper belongs to DementedRaccoonus**

 **Shard: Good thing you put that or else we might have gotten sue by him or her for using their character**

 **Me: yeah i don't have a lawyer yet**

 **Vice: come on everybody lighten up and see ye later**


	2. The Start of The Big Job

**Hey everyone in the world it me D. R. Gx1 (darkraizerGx1) here bring to the table the second chapter of my Sly Cooper fanfic**

 **Sly: It nice to have a family again.**

 **Adam: sure does Big bro**

 **Falco: i don't want to sound rude but how old are you guys anyway?**

 **Me: i can answer that! there ages are as follow**

 **Sly, Bentley, Murry, Carmellita: 18**

 **Ava: 17**

 **Adam: 13**

 **Edd: 43**

 **me: and here are the cloths that Adam and Ava will be wearing for this story**

 **Adam thief cloths: art/The-RC-Specialist-291000709 except change the red with blue the orange with red and blue with black**

 **Adam civilian art/The-Constable-292273676 get rid of the scarf and have Sly's logo at the center on the shirt**

 **Ava thief art/The-Ninja-Master-353507638 change the blue to dark purple**

 **Ava civilian cloths: art/Le-Paradox-366148499 change green with light yellow and removed Le pradox logo replaced it with a Cooper cane symbol**

 **Ava: i must say quite my style**

 **Bunnie: Gal it suit ya perfectly**

 **Adam: i like my outfits**

 **Me sees Adam smile makes me feel happy**

 **Me: your welcome Adam.**

 **Edd: any way this guy * points at me* doesn't own any Sly Cooper character or desgins used in this story, he owns me, Ava and Adam now please enjoy**

* * *

Underneath the moonlight of the night, a figure was running on top of the rooftop of a building before jumping off and landing on top of another building, running past three air ventilation, running straight into a chimney. The figure doesn't stop, instead he out stretched the cane he had and swung it at the chimney, as he smashed the chimney to bit he leapt off the roof, landed on a ledge of a window, carefully scaling the window ledge until he reached to side of the building. He peaked behind the corner of the building and sees a large sign that says 'Le Police' vertically in bright green neon lights with a star at the bottom. Soon the figure made his way to the top of the building and leapt on to the sign before leaping to the top of a water tank on the roof. The figure pulled back his hood and the moonlight shone on the face of the master thief Sly Cooper as he reached for the pair of light blue goggles that hanged around his neck and wore them over his eyes.

"Big bro, do you read over," said a voice.

"Yeah I hear you Adam, Loud and Clear. Boy you sound excited." Sly replied

"Hahaha, well this is our first heist on police headquarters, so I'm a little excited." This made Sly chuckled a bit.

"Relax, just to be clear Adam, are you sure that your Intel told you of the file that we need are within Inspector Carmelita Fox's personal safe?" he heard giggling from the other end.

"Of course Big bro, my sources told me that everything that we need to know about the Fiendish Five is in that safe. Anyway, I check the buildings schematics and security scoped, the only way in without triggering the alarms is through that air vent located not too far from you."

"Thanks Adam, alright I'm going in."

"Just don't get into too much trouble Sly." Said a more feminine voice and the face of a female purple snow leopard with a few strands of hair covering her left eye appeared on the screen. This made him chuckled a bit.

"Ava relax, I know what I'm doing. Have some faith in me." Ava swept her hair a bit before answering him.

"Right Sly, anyway just be careful bro." With that she cut her communication of, Sly took off the goggles and headed to the air vent.

He noticed that the air vent looked like it was weak enough to be broken with one good swing from his cane, and he did. With the vent now open, Sly slowly made his way through the vent until he reached the end of the air vent and entered the elevator shaft. Then his 'Watch and listen' started beeping, he then quickly wore the goggles and was surprise to see laser surrounding the shaft.

"Hey Big bro, thank goodness I reached you in time." Adam said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks Adam you really saved my tail here. So you got any info about these lasers?"

"Sure do bro, I checked them out not only that if you break one of those laser you will set of the buildings alarm but also get fried to a crisp, so be careful. Once you reached Carmelita's office floor I will deactivated the lasers there."

"Thanks Adam." He said as their communication was cut. He soon leap from the edge of the vent o and landed on to the edges of the elevator door, and continued this process until he landed on the top of the elevator and broke the air vent seal on the second floor and watched as the lasers surrounding the floor fade away.

"Great bro, now Carmelita's office is the only red door on this floor okay. Also be careful Bro there are a few guards here but you can take em if they try to alert each other."

"Got it Adam thanks for the heads up." With that their com cut off again and Sly started his search for Carmelita's office.

As he walked around the floor, he heard foots steps coming from behind him and saw a ray of light on the floor getting smaller, with little time to act Sly jumped and hooked his cane on one of the fans and hoisted himself up and hid behind the fan blades. Then the light shone in the hallway the sly was in, the figure that walked beneath him was a brown bulldog in a night guard uniform and a flashlight in his right hand, walking beneath Sly, once the guard walked a bit further away from the fan, Sly jumped down which made a thud sound and ran up to the guard.

The guard heard the thud sound and turned around only to see a blacked gloved fist making contact with his face as he fell down due to the impact of the punch. Sly check the guard and was relieved that he was only unconscious, he left the guard there and hurried to find the office. Soon he found the office and contacted Adam.

"Hey Adam I'm at the office but this door looks different from the others, what do you make of it?"

"Hmm, it looks to be reinforced steel, breaking it would be impossible Big bro, you got to find another way in." Sly then turns his head to the left to see an open window and a smirk formed on his lips.

"I think I just found my way in, talk to ya in a bit Adam." He said as he climbed out the window and carefully scaling the ledges of the windows to the open balcony window and climbed in into Carmelita's office.

The first thing he sees in the office made him smile, it was a picture of the world map with marked part of the world where he and his team had robbed for the past two years hanging in front of her desk and beside the world map was a few picture of him pin on a billboard with a few case repots of some thief that the Cooper gang did. Then his smile got a bit wider as he sees the safe that contains everything about the Fiendish Five beside the billboard. He walked up to the safe and turns his com back on.

"Okay Ad's I'm in front of the safe."

"Great work Big Bro, I hacked into the police system and found the safe's combination, just dial in 9-3-7."

With that Sly entered the combination, and with a click sound the safe open up. Sly's face brightens as he saw the file that he needs to reclaim his family name right in front of him. he reach out and grabbed the file, he placed his cane on the safe door and un zip his jacket a bit and kept the file underneath, he then took out one of his calling cards and placed it at the file was. Then his com started beeping and Ava face appeared with a smirk on it.

"Good job 'Bro', now use the fire escape and head for the parking lot. Your bike will be near the gate and we will pick you up at the rondevu point."

"Right See ya there." He said, as her face disappeared from the screen. Soon he made his way to the fire escape but suddenly his goggles gave him a warning signal.

"Not so fast criminal!" said voice, which made Sly grin.

From the roof top of the building just beside the police headquarters car park there stood a female fox with brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. The female leapt from the roof and landed on top of a sign closer to the fire escape and aimed a red pistol with some yellow surrounding the barrel and a star near the barrel as well.

"You foolish Raccoon, I've caught you red-handed."

"Ah Inspector Carmelita Fox, I haven't seen you since I gave you and the rest the slip in Bombay."

"That reminds me, you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"Aw and here I thought I would mail it to you as a little token of my… say that bazooka really brings out the colour in your eyes. Very fetching."

"You think? This pistol packs a very powerful paralyzing punch. You might want to try it, might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up our little rondevu?"

"Plenty time for that once you're safely behind bars."

"Love to stick around and chat but I'm just here to pick up this case file, I think you had it long enough."

Without another word Carmelita fired her shock pistol at him as he descended down the fire escape, when he was on the ground Carmelita leap to the wall that surrounded the parking lot and continued firing hitting several cop cars in the process. With each shot fired, Sly leap over and dived under each shot as he got closer to the parking lot exit. When Sly ran out the Parking lot he quickly jumped on his bike and started its engine, as his bike tires burned rubber and sped off in direction away from the police station. After a while, Sly then heard sirens chasing behind him, he turns his head slightly to see a blue van with siren on the top, he then say the driver of the van, and it was pink hippo and beside him was a green turtle. Sly then grew angry as he recognized that van anywhere, it was those traitors again. As much as Sly wanted to make them pay, but he had other plans so he increased his speed.

"You aren't escaping us Cooper!" said the turtle through a speaker.

As the van continued to chase Sly, when the passed a dark street, Murry and Bentley didn't see the headlights of another vehicle turn on and started to follow them. As Murry's van got closer to Sly's bike, Bentley aimed his shock pistol out the window to get a clear shot at the raccoon.

"Got ya Cooper." He said as he lined up his shot, as he was about to fire the van suddenly shook violently causing Bentley's shot to misses Sly. The pair turned too left to see another van driven by a female purple snow leopard with pink hair with some strands of hair covering her left eye driving a dark navy blue van with the Sly's symbol on the side ramming into them. She gave them a wink before she signaled Adam, who was hidden from view thumbs up his sister and typed in a command on the computer. From the outside a pair of spike protracted out from the tires and Ava ram into Murry's van again, this time shredding his wheels which made the van spin out of control before screeching to a stop. Sly watched how Ava took care of those traitors which made him smile as he slowed down to allow her to drive ahead of him, once she was directly in front of him, the vans' back door opens and a small ramp extended from the bottom, Sly rode his bike on the ramp and looked his bike on the wheel chock and door behind him closed. As they drove further away, what they didn't know was a figure that stood on top of one of the rooftops watching the whole ordeal took place before slipping away into the shadows.

-In the Cooper Gang safe house-

As they returned back to the safe house, they gathered in the living room, as Sly sat down on the sofa with Adam sitting right beside him and Ava sitting down on the arm chair just beside the sofa, he pulled back his hood, took off his goggles and pulled out the case file of the Fiendish Five and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"At last after all these years I, no we have it. Now finally we can't finally get the Thievius Raccoonus back, do some incredible heist and take us up a few levels in the thieving world." Sly said clearly trying to hold his excitement.

"Yeah, Yeah! Hurry up and open it so we can start the big one." Adam said clearly not even trying to contain his excitement. Ava just had a grin on her face, a bit wider than usual.

Sly takes a deep breath and open starts to read out their first target. Their first was Sir Raleigh. Sir Raleigh was born into a life of nobility and privilege, but grew bored with it. On a whim, he tried his hand at piracy, and discovered that he enjoyed it. Becoming addicted to crime, his tinkering genius earned him a seat in the Fiendish Five as Chief Engineer because of his fondness to make monster machines.

"Man sound like this guy just did this just cause he was bored, that just wrong." Ava commented.

Soon Sly read that Sir Raleigh last known siting was in the Isle O'Wrath in the Welsh Triangle. He stopped there, Ava and Adam were confused to why he stop, before they could ask Sly placed his left index finger over his mouth and turned his head around.

"You do know that its not nice sneaking up behind people, especially for you Pops."

Then the siblings heard laughter as Edd dropped from the ceiling and stood up straight with his right hand in his grey jeans right pocket and his left hand scratching his blonde hair. He was also wearing a blue shirt with his neck collar unfolded. He slowly walked up to his adopted kids, Adam was happy to see his foster dad while Ava let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Edd really? You do know your days as a masked thief and vigilante are way behind you, besides you really just say that you're here."

"Hahahaha, well can't a father try and get the jump on his kids once in a while.

"Yeah but still you are getting kind off old for this." When the Puma heard those words his ears fell and looked hurt, he started to form a anime style stream of tears.

"That was hurtful."

"Ugh! I'm sorry dad. I'm REALLY SORRY!" Adam said as he gave Edd the puppy eyes * Turns into a chibi version of himself* the Edd grabbed him and messed his hair a bit.

"Hehe, I can't stay made you forever Ad's. So looks like you guys about to head out?"

'You got that right Edd," Sly said, "And I promised that we will be careful during the heist. Promise."

"I know Sly, I know to well," Edd said in a relief tone, "but still as a father I have to worry."

"Don't worry Edd," Ava said, "We can take care of ourselves besides if Sly gets into trouble I can always bust him out of It." she said as she cracked her knuckles. This made everyone including her laugh.

"Okay, guys," Sly said as he wiped away a tear from laughing a bit too hard, "Let's get ourselves a toad."

* * *

 **Fox: So there is another team besides Carmelita keeping an eye on the Cooper Gang?**

 **Me: anyway i need ideas for three Oc so if any one has one for this mysterious team that will appear in the near future just Pm me the details and i will pick the three that i need**

 **Sly: Also he is also going to do a truth and dare thing not soon with my cast, Sonic's and Fox's cast from thier stories so if you want to send a dare or something Pm him first**

 **Sonic: but there i a rule, if Yaoi is involve please keep it at a bare minimum at least one at most three each request and chapter cause we and i speak for every guy here WE ARE NOT GAY**

 **Savage: Yeah screw you Yaoi pair likers.**

 **Falco: well see ya next time.**


	3. Episode 1: Tide of Terrors Pt1

**Hello world it me, and here is another chapter to Sly's adventure.**

 **Sly: wow already i must say that wasn't long**

 **Fox: But what about my story? *do the puppy eye at me***

 **Me: Sorry Fox it's just that there is a scene in the story that i have problem with and i think i would just not add it at all.**

 **Savage: Really what's that?**

 **Me:...Fox and Krystal lemon**

 **Fox and Krystal: WHAT! WHY?!**

 **Me:SOrry it's just that i can't do lemon scenes okay...i will have to do what i did with Sonic and Sally in their story**

 ***everyone looks at said pair***

 **Sonic*turns to faced them and places his index finger over his mouth*: Sorry but it's a 'Sonic' secredt between me and sal.**

 **Adam: What are they talking about?**

 **Ava: something you don't have to know, anyway D. R. Gx1 dosen't own Sly character except me and Adam.**

* * *

After a trip across the ocean and a few hours trip, as Ava drove them closer to their destination, Sly checked his gear, while Adam was busy typing away on the computer, Sly then noticed his little bro started scratching his hair in confusion.

"Hey Adam," Sly said as he inched closer to the artic wolf, who turned to face him, "What the matter? I haven't seen like this since the time you were trying to figure out dad's secret ingredient for meatloaf." That last part made Ava laugh a bit and Adam embarrassed a bit, remembering how Adam spent nearly a month trying to figure out what Edd adds to his meatloaf only to find out that it was just salt and a lot of pepper.

"Ha-ha, very funny big bro." Adam said as he pouted his cheeks. Sly just grin as he placed his right hand on Adam's hair and messed it up.

"Okay, but seriously what's up?"

"Well, I've been doing some scanning on the area and did a little digging as well, but there something weird with it."

"Weird how?" Ava asked.

"Well the weather reports I found says that the Isle O'Wrath has been raining none stop."

Sly and Ava raised an eyebrow, it wasn't possible for the weather to not change. "Are you sure Adam?" Sly asked.

"Positive and the weird thing is it only started after the last sitting of Sir Raleigh was reported. Do ya think he's behind this?"

Sly and Ava didn't answer him instantly, Sly got up, grabbed his cane and walked up to the door, while Ava slowly reversed the van before stopping to a halt, she pulled a lever and open the back door. Sly turned around to face Adam.

"Maybe, but whether he is the cause or not it won't stop us." He finished with a thumb up at his siblings before jumping out. AS Sly left, Adam was about to get up but was stopped when Ava's hand were pressed on his shoulders.

"No, we already talked about this you're not ready for field work yet." She said as she made her was to the open back door.

"Aww." Adam as he sat back down with his arms crossed. Ava giggled and kissed his fore head.

"Don't worry, I promise to bring back a souvenir okay. Now be good and watch our backs out there." She said as she jumped out the back door before it closed itself.

Ava soon stood beside Sly, who was looking at their surroundings. Just beside the bridge that Ava parked the van had what looked like a shipwreck of an exploration ship. Ava whistled at the site of it, Sly then pointed further in to sea, Ava wore her goggles and zoomed in on what he was pointing at. Her jaws nearly dropped, as she several other ships that surrounded the coast, each nearly underneath the sea surface.

"Wow, now that is a ship graveyard." She said surprise. Suddenly her ears perked up, she immediately stared to scan the area but found nothing. Sly noticed her actions and knew right away that something was wrong.

"Ava, everything alright?" Ava didn't answer that quickly, she let out a sigh and turned around to face her brother.

"Not sure, but its best that we be on our toes for anything." Sly nodded and the pair ran into an opening behind a quite old sign that read 'Keep Out'. When Sly and Ava looked at the sign the both had the 'are-they-serious' look on their faces but it didn't matter as Ava smashed the sign to pieces because she felt like it.

As they walked through the tunnel like opening, their 'Watch and Listen' started to ring as they stop at the edge of the cave, which was a large boulder.

"Hey Guys I think I just spotted something that might make things a bit more complicated," Adam said, "Do ya both see that gate? It's blocking the only way into Raleigh's hideout. And before you ask no you can't climb it as it's coated in some kind of paralyzing liquid that will paralyze anyone by touching it."

"I see, that would be bad for us good call Adam." Sly said. They heard giggling from the other end.

"Aw shucks, it's no problem, anyway try finding another way to get passed that gate."

"You mean something like that ladder over there." Ava said as she faced a ladder attached to the side of what looked like a giant lantern on top of a few plank of wood.

"Yeah that will do." Adam said as his face disappeared.

Sly and Ava jumped of the boulder and made their way to the ladder, the soon stopped and hid behind a few bushes as a walrus with a large hammer walked in front of the ladder and stood there. The walrus nearly spotted them, but luckily they moved out of his vision in time. Sly tighten his grip on his cane and was about to move in closer to the walrus to whack the him in the head but was stopped when Ava placed her left hand on his shoulder. Sly turns to face her.

"Let me handle this one." She said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles. Before he could object, the snow leopard walked past him.

Ava carefully crept through the bushes as she made her way closer to the walrus. The walrus put the hammer down and took out from his pockets a pack of smokes, as he was about to light it he heard the bushes behind him rustling. Just as he turns around he was greeted with purple fist to his face, he stumble back holding on to his face, then suddenly he felt a pain as he was pelt with a rapid barrage of punches to his stomach, he then fell to his knees with his right arm over his stomach and his left arm keeping him up. He looked up to see a female purple snow leopard wearing a dark purple kunoichi standing in front of him with a mischievous look on her face.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" she said.

The walrus gritted his teeth as he charged at her, Ava didn't moved out of his way, instead he leapt over the walrus's head and landed right behind him with her arms spread out. As the walrus turned around to face Ava, she lifted her right leg and delivered a powerful kick to the walrus stomach, the force was so powerful it sent the walrus flying straight at the gate. The walrus slammed into the gate with a loud thud, Sly was worried at first, he thought that sound would have attracted other guard nearby…but it didn't. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked out from the bushes and walked up to Ava who was laughing a bit at the walrus who was in immense pain from her attacks. Then when walrus tried to get up, his left hand grabbed on to the metal fence that was connected to the gate, his eyes nearly popped out when he realized that he touched the fence. Sly and Ava were confused at first but they soon understood why he was petrified when he touched the gate, the walrus started twitching madly as he got away from the fence and ran to their direction, Sly was about to whack the guy with his cane but he didn't have to as the walrus collapsed in front of them still twitching.

"Well I thought Adam was just joking about the whole paralyzing liquid thing. Now I'm gonna get him a really awesome souvenir for this one." Ava said, still stunned at the intense security Sir Raleigh had placed around his hideout and this was just the entrance.

"Yeah, now let get going." Sly said as he started to climb the ladder, Ava followed right behind him, but she still felt an unknown presence nearby. As the climbed the ladder, walk across the wooden planks and jumped down now passed the gates, their communicator was went off again.

"Hey guys, I may not need to tell you this but just a warning, steer clear from the search lights, one wrong step and you'll be subjected to acute combustion."

"I think that is pretty obvious." Ava said as she and Sly slipped passed the search lights.

"Aw Ava, he's just watching our backs." Sly said as they sneaked into a hedge of bushes before exiting it right behind a walrus that was wearing a biker jacket. Sly swung his cane, the cane made contact with the walrus's head knocking him out as he fell to the floor. After hiding the unconscious walrus in the bushes, Sly noticed that Ava was staring at something, out of curiosity he walked up to her and ask what was she looking at he didn't have to, just ahead of a few sunken ship in the sky was a blimp on the top of was some kind of machine that looked like was feeding the clouds. Sly and Ava activated their googles and contacted Adam.

"Hey Adam, are you seeing what we're seeing?" Sly asked

"Yeah, I think that blimp is probably where Sir Raleigh is hiding in."

"But that looks more like a machine that a hideout if you ask me." Ava said.

"Your right Sis, that is a weather machine, Raleigh must be using to make it rain all the time."

"Well that would explain all that." Ava said as she pointed at the wrecked ships.

"But the question is why 24-7?"

"No idea but that's not stopping us from getting the Thivious Raccoonus back and if he gets in our way, well he will regret it." With that Adam cut his communication, and then he and Ava moved on ahead. Soon after crossing a river with a powerful stream of water, which Sly had to save Ava from falling off the edge a few times, their progress was at a halt again as another gate stood in their way and what they knew already was probably coated in that paralyzing liquid. Ava let a sigh of annoyance, if these gates weren't coated with paralyzing liquid she would have just smashed them to bits. Sly looked around the area to find some other way pass the gate, when he looked up he noticed a hook that was attached not too far from the gate and might just be their ticket across.

"Hey Ava," Sly called the snow leopard, "could you come over here for a bit." The leopard was confused but did as she was asked and walked closer to him.

"Before we get started I just need you to trust me Ava." The leopard raised an eyebrow at the question.

"What are you talking about Sly, of course I trust you. Why?" the raccoon didn't answer her, instead he picked her off her feet, leapt into the air, hooked his cane on the hook, and swung them over the gate. He did a summersault before landing with Ava still holding on to him, he gently placed his Sis down.

"Now that's out of the way let's get go-" he was cut off as he was suddenly being shaken violently by a very mad leopard.

"SLY YOU BIG JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST?!"

"S-s-sorry I-I thou-ought that y-yo-you wou-would be fi-i-ine w-with it." Sly replied still being shaken. Ava let out a sigh before dropping the raccoon.

"Alright, Sly you live…for now but when this is over," she cracked her knuckles, Sly started sweating underneath his hood, "You are going to regret not asking Carmelita on a date."

With that she moved on ahead as she jumped onto spinning water wheels, as Sly continued to watch her move on he then realized what she just said. " _Wow, she can be real me-… WAIT a minute! How did she know my crush on Carmelita!"_ he shrugged it off for now as he got up to his feet and chased after Ava, who was currently beating a walrus with a blow torch in his left hand. Sly just sweat drop at the scene where the walrus was trying to crawl away but was dragged into a nearby bush by Ava and the sound of a walrus bone's breaking were heard. After leaving an badly beaten walrus in the bushes they continued on ahead, timing their jump off rotating water wheels to the next, sneaking by search lights and much to Ava's pleasure beat the crap out of another walrus that got in the way. Sly and Ava, who dropped the beaten walrus to the ground and looked in surprise, a safe of places here just out's skirts of Raleigh hideout. Sly and Ava contacted Adam about this.

"Hey Adam, I need some of your 'magic touch' on this." Sly said. Adam used the camera on their goggles to scan the vault. They heard typing on a keyboard from the other line.

"Alright, I believe I've got the code for it, dial in the numbers 7-9-2." Sly dialed in the numbers and the vault open. Inside was what looked like pages of a book, Sly took the pages and placed one of his calling card in the formers place.

"Well that was a letdown." Ava said. Sly took a closer look at the page that he just obtains and his eyes grew wider in surprise. Ava noticed this and was confused to why he was surprise.

"Sly," Ava asked, snapping the raccoons from his trans, "Is everything alright?"

"Alright, everything just got a lot better," He replied as she showed her the page, "DO you know what this is?"  
"Ummm…No, what is it?"  
"It a page of the Thivious Raccoonus."

Ava gasped and from the other end Adam giggled excitedly. Sly looked at the page again with a smile on his face, as he has found one piece of his family heritage.

"This page is about old Drake Cooper's 'Fast Attack Dive Move' technique which he used to defeat his opponents and dodge attacks as well."

"That's amazing Sly." Sly hide the page into his jacket before answering the artic wolf.

"Yeah I know, alright gang next stop, Raleigh ship hideout."

"Right/ Got it." Ava and Adam said respectfully. With that Sly used the key that he picked up from the beaten walrus, he used the key to open the hideout entrance, as the door sank down Sly and Ava ran into the tunnel that was sealed off by the gate. As they ran into the tunnel what they didn't know was that four shadow stood from on top of one of the hills near the entrance. They stood there for a while before slipping into the dark shadows behind them.

* * *

 **Me: alright that's it for now.**

 **Sly: well it's not that bad i guess.**

 **Me: hey the best part are coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Neo: Say i've been meaning to ask you something.**

 **Me: sure what is it?**

 **Neo: you know that hedgehog that has made several appearances in the chapter of the Sonic story.**

 **Me: yeah, you're point is?**

 **Neo: who is he?**

 **Savage: yeah i've been wondering about that?**

 **Sonic: yeah who is he anyway?**

 **Fox: and why has he not been revealed yet? he only just make's short apperances before he disapperas and who is the other remaining Abyss Seeker?**

 **Me: Actually i've plan to increase thier number by two more but that for later though.**

 **Sally: I have a bad feeling about this. oh well Ta-Ta.**


	4. Episode 1: Tide of Terrors Pt2

**Hello everybody and i'm here bring you the second part of the first episode of this exciting story...maybe.**

 **Edd: what ya mean 'Maybe' you saying my kids adventures aren't exciting for you**

 **Me:...*Getting choked by the the old puma***

 **Falco: Dude let him go, Mighty some help over here.**

 **Me: sweet god i thought i was done fore. And i didn't mean like that Edd**

 **Shard: then what do you mean?  
**

 **Me: this story could be exciting to other but not to everyone, so yeah**

 **Adam: why is Mighty holding dad down?**

 **?: **** suggest Adam does not search for answers.**

 **Krystal: Well with that said, D. R. Gx1 doesen't own Sly Cooper Characters only Oc's. Now i hope you all enjoy the story while i enjoy a certain vulpine waitning in my room.**

 **Adam: what th-**

 **Ava: Adam maybe you should go hangout with Savage for awhile.**

* * *

As Sly and Ava continued to run through the tunnel, they reached the end of the tunnel. The jumped to the top of a small cliff and when they exited the tunnel, they were a bit aw struck at the sight of Raleigh's ship. It looked like a small city on the water then a ship. Sly and Ava activated their goggles and contacted Adam.

"That blimp looks like the securest place on that boat. If Raleigh as smart as the reports say he is then he might be hiding in there don't ya think?"

"Sure those bro," Adam replied, the sounds of a keyboard typing could be heard from Sly and Ava's end, "But to get there right now is impossible."

"Because why exactly?" Ava asked.

"The only way to get to the blimp is through a high voltage power tube and to do that without getting electrocuted, to do that you need to destroy that power generator near the tube entrance."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ava asked again, a bit impatient.

"It's protected by a cage."

"So?" Ava said, in an annoyed tone.

"It's coated with that paralyzing liquid."

"Oh." Sly giggled to himself at Ava little reaction, he snow leopard glared at the raccoon before he turned away from her.

"Your gonna have to get two master override keys to open it."

"Interesting, now when are you gonna get to the fun parts?" hearing this, Adam grin at the raccoon and Ava grin as well and she crack her knuckles.

"I knew you would say that, the first location is the engine room which is located in far right of the boat and the second is in treasure room in the center."

"Wow, they must have wanted the place to easy to remember where the important stuff should be."

"Yeah, maybe it was easier for those walrus's you keep beating up to remember what is where sis." Adam replied.

"Thanks Adam, we'll call you, and I have a feeling it would be soon." Sly said, with that Adam cut his connection again. Sly and Ava ran down the hill until they reach what appeared to be a wooden platform, Sly noticed a hook that was attached to a pulley. Sly signaled Ava to grab on to her again and assured her that it was not going to be like last time.

Ava reluctantly grabbed on to him, he jumped up with Ava hanging on to him and latch his cane on to the hook and slowly descended down onto a small piece of land with some planks that formed a circle around it, letting Ava off him they jumped to floating debris of ships that drifted by. Soon they jumped onto a life boat that was tied down by one of the reel of rope that was attached to the side of the boat. They climbed up two reel of rope before jumping off and onto a platform. When they were on the boat itself and they couldn't believe their eyes, the boat had what looked like a small town then an actual ship. Then the speakers were activated with a loud screech and who they assumed was Sir Raleigh voice speaks.

"I say chaps, my heart congratulations to you all. The storm machine has sunk its fiftieth ship last night and the loot has already been unloaded." After another screech the announcement ended, Sly and Ava continued to make their way to the engine room of the boat, after giving a few unsuspecting walrus a surprise 'bath' they ran down a flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom the stopped for a moment to allow the door to open before walking in.

As Sly took a step forward he was pulled back by Ava, he was about to face her and ask why she pulled him but it was answered when a flames spewed out from the furnace in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to see a grinning Ava staring at him.

"Thanks." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Your welcome Bro, but" She said as she grabbed on to her tails and stroke it, "It's gonna cost ya, if you know what I mean." She said with a mischievous smile. Sly thought for a moment before realizing what she meant. He then noticed that she was doing her puppy eyes at him, let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you can have as much as you want." As he finished, the snow leopard jumped on him and gave him a really tight bear hug, and bears weren't this tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She then let go of the raccoon, Sly immediately started gasping for air. Ava scratched her head and sticks her tongue out. "Sorry, forgot about that. Anyway let's get going." Sly watched as Ava slammed the furnace in front of them earlier shut and continued on ahead, as he got back up to his feet he heard the cries of a walrus begging for mercy soon the cries continued. Sly just stared blankly at the direction of the screams of agony. " _One day she's gonna drive insane."_ He thought to himself as he ran down the pathway only yo see Ava sitting on top of another severally beaten walrus.

Soon they left the beaten walrus and ventured further into the engine room, as they jumped from one large piston to another, running across walk ways and beating a few walrus's along the way they arrived to what appeared to be a line of furnaces position in a way that it was possible for them to jump from furnace hatch to another. Ava was unsure that it was possible but noticed that Sly took a few steps back, she wondered at first before realizing what he was about to do. She thought for a moment before joining him. The pair then started running at top speed before jumping of the ledge and started jumping on top of the furnace hatches that were line up before landing on top of two large grey metal pipes. The pair looked down to see a pair of walrus's standing right below them, they looked at each other before nodding. The jumped off the pipes and landed on top of the walrus's, they came down making a loud thud.

After getting off the walrus they left them, well Ava did punched the one she landed on in the stomach just for the fun of it before getting off and they continued their way through the engine room, the ran past spinning propellers that had electricity emitting from them, Ava question the idea of having them to begin with but shrugged it off as she punched another poor walrus in the stomach before using her knee to bash another in the face.

Sly watched from the sidelines as Ava brutally beat every walrus that came into her sight, he thought about the times that Ava acted like this, when he realized it Ava had always acted like a savage during every heist they committed, looking back now she was always the better fighter between them even if he had more experience than her. He snapped back to reality when one of the walrus's was sent flying past him, hitting the wall before slowly sliding off and falling into the water below. In fact when he took at the water below he saw a number of seriously wounded walrus's floating nearby. He let out a sigh before reaching into his pockets to take out the only thing to keep Ava in check when she is on her 'punch happy' mood, a bar of chocolate. He turned to face her, she just dropped kick a walrus and watched him stumble backwards and falls into the water below.

"Hey Ava," Sly cried out grabbing the snow leopard's attention, "Here take this." He said as he threw the bar of chocolate at her. She caught it and stared at it for a moment before unwrapping and taking bites on it. " _The two things that Ava holds dear to her beside me, Adam and Edd is her urge to beat anything that threatens us and her love for chocolate."_ He thought to himself. Once Ava finished her chocolate bar, she walked up to him.

"Thanks, I guess I lost control again." She said sheepishly. Sly just smiled at his sister before replying her.

"It okay sis, it happens. Now let's get going."

"Right." She said as they got back on track and left the area, as they slowly fade away from sight three figure fell from the ceiling and landed at the former's position.

"Zhat girl haz ze ztrenght of an elephant and perhapz more." Said one of the figures with a hiss at the end.

"Agreed, we should keep a closer eye on them." Said the second figure, a feminine voice. "Leader what do you think we should do?" the last figure that stood between the two didn't say anything. he just stared into the direction Sly and Ava left.

"We continue to observe for now, wait for the right time to move in." he said.

-x-x-x-

Back to Sly and Ava, after climbing pipes and dogging more electrified propellers, which Ava still question, they finally made it to the furnace room as there was molting hot lava below the platform the stood on. As they made their way across a rotating pipe, they saw a walrus with a blow torch facing his back against them, Ava was about to crack her knuckles but was stopped when Sly placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"I think I should do this one," he said, "besides I think this one would need something more," he then motion to the lava below them, "of a civil approach."

She looked at him for a moment and nodded in agreement, "Yeah I think that would be best." Sly nodded and slowly creep behind the unsuspecting walrus. Sly tapped the right shoulder of the walrus, the walrus turned around to see Sly hoped into the air a bit and delivering a powerful kick to his face, the walrus stumbled back a bit too far as he nearly fell off the edge but luckily Sly used his cane to grab the walrus pulling him back on the platform only for him to punch the walrus in the stomach a few time, he backed away from the walrus as he used his hands keeping him off the ground, he looked up the see Sly raising his cane up high before swing it down smacking the walrus in the head unconscious. With the walrus's unconscious they continued their journey, then after climbing up a small pipe to a another level, Sly noticed another safe the same one they saw earlier, he walked up to it and contacted Adam.

"Hey Adam, need your magic again," he said but got no reply, "Ugh…Adam?"

Still no response, then he got worried Adam has never left a call unanswered. " _Oh my god, oh my god, please let nothing happen to him, God Please."_ He thought to himself worried for his little brother, then he heard yawning and saw Adam face appear on his 'Watch and Listen' screen and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry *Yawn* Bro I sort of fell asleep sorry about that." He said rubbing his eyes.

"That alright Adam, I'm glad that you're safe," he said, "Anyway I need you help with this." He said as he faced the safe in front of him. He then heard Adam typing away on his keyboard.

"Alright bro I believe I've got the code. Try using 2-2-7" he said, Sly entered the code Adam gave him and the safe open, Ava, Sly and Adam who watched through the camera see a piece of paper in the safe. Sly grabbed and placed his calling card in its place. Sly then smiled after reading the paper. Ava formed a soft smile while Adam had a big one.

"This is the page of Sally Cooper's Fast Getaway Roll technique; it says that she used this technique to out run the cops that chase her after each of her heists. This could be useful."

Ava looks at the page and a grin formed on her face. "I believe I can also pull this off as well." Sly looked at her a bit confused.

"But only a Cooper can pull these move's you know that right?"

"Well I'm technically not by blood but me and Adam are now part of the family so we should have a chance at learning their tricks too." Sly looked at her for a moment, allowing what she just said sink in. He smiled at her and showed her the page. After examining the page Ava form a smirk on her lips.

"That doesn't seem so hard to master." She said, she leapt forward, she curled her body into a ball and started rolling near Sly and the safe before uncurling herself. She swayed around a bit trying to keep her balance. "Forget what I said earlier, it a bit more difficult to do after all." Her eyes were replaced with swirling spirals. Sly had to hold back his laughter, Adam on the other hand was laughing his butt off his seat literally, and he was rolling on the floor (Vice: A ROFL moment right there. Me: agreed.).

Sly then help Ava regain her balance and the two continued to wreck the engine room even further, they jumped on top of a piston, then hanged on to another hook before swing off it and landing on top of a moving gear and land on top of a platform. On the platform he noticed a hook hanging above them, he signaled Ava to hang on again, she did as he instructed and hooked his cane to the hook above them, suddenly the gear the hook was attached to started shaking before the cog tore off and moving at a rapid pace before slamming into an opening of a larger gear while breaking a few other gears and pipes along the way. Sly unhooked his cane and Ava let go as they landed on the platform below them.

"That happened." Ava simply said. They turned around to see large gears and other part falling apart and into the lava slowly melting away. The pair turned around and just continued on, Sly used his cane to shut the furnaces in front of them, he did it in a rapid pace as the furnaces behind them were about to flip back up. As Sly slammed the last furnace door shut, Ava noticed the furnace behind them door was about to flip open, without telling him she grabbed him by the collar and jumped to the platform in front of them as the furnace door flip open and fire spew out.

Sly blinked for a moment trying to figure what just happen as he got up. He turns to Ava who had her usual smirk on her face.

"Thanks."

"That's two you know." She said showing him the piece sign with her finger but he knew what it really mean, "that double's it." Sly just sigh. With Sly agreeing to get Ava twice the amount of chocolate she wants they continued on until they reach where the master override key was kept. Sly and Ava felt uneasy as the key was left here unguarded. Ava scanned the area, she couldn't feel anything wrong or hostile, and so she assumed it was safe. She and Sly walked up to the key, Sly broke the cage the key was held in with his cane and pick it up, when suddenly something fell from the ceiling and latched itself on Ava face. After several minutes passing by then the pair realized what just happen, Ava was now forcing the thing attached to her face to get off and Sly was latched his cane on his back and started pulling he thing off Ava. Sly managed to pull the thing off Ava's face and was surprise at what he was holding, it was a small robot.

"SLY!" Ava yelled at him, clearly angry, " GIVE ME THAT TIN CAN SO I CAN BREAK IT TO BITS!" the little robot tried escaping Sly's grasp fearing Ava's wrath.

"Unit is sentence to be terminated anyway, Unit will go down fighting." The small bot said. Ava's wrath vanished and was replaced with confusion so did Sly as he turned the robot to face him.

"Say what now?"

"Creator Raleigh has dubbed unit's services as no longer unnecessary and had unit terminated." Unit said, they assumed that it's named was Unit as it keep refereeing itself as that, "Unit escaped and hide in engine room, Unit thought you work for creator so unit wanted to prove to creator unit not useless."

Ava and Sly looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Unit, then Ava just had an idea but Sly would probably hate it. "Say Unit why don't you join us take down your creator."

Sly was surprise at that suggestion and before he could even protest, Unit replied, "Offer will show creator that Unit is not useless. Unit accepts the offer." Sly put Unit down on the ground, "Unit could you give me and Ava a minute."

Sly grabbed Ava and he turned them around with their backs facing Unit, who just stared at them. "Ava what are you doing?" he hiss into the leopard's ear, clearly angry.

"You heard what he said, Raleigh order him to be destroyed like he was unwanted garbage. I don't see the problem joining us besides," she said taking a quick glance at Unit who was still staring at them, "I think Adam will like him very much and I did promised him to get him a awesome souvenir and what's more awesome then a robot?" Sly looked at her, then at Unit who was still staring at them but this time sitting down, then back at Ava who did her puppy eyes.

"Please?" she said cutely. Sly just let out a sigh of defeat. He walked up to Unit, the bot got up. "Unit from now on you are now part of the Cooper Gang and family, and with that you will probably be a lot of dangerous situation can you handle it?"

"Unit can handle anything."

"We will be hunted by the law a lot, are you sure?"

"Unit is willing to join you team." Sly smiled and extended his hand to Unit.

"Then welcome to the Cooper Gang," he said, Unit shook his hand, "SO Unit do you know a way out of here?" the bot nodded his head and pointed to a elevator behind them.

"That elevator will take you back up to the entrance of the engine room." He stated. The grouped entered the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed behind them. Soon they arrived back at where they started and contact Adam.

"Adam, we got the first master override key and were moving to the next one."

"Sweet, wait a minute is that what is that?" he said looking through Sly's camera, "Is that a robot?"

"Yeah but right now I can't explain, I promise me and Ava will explain about him later okay?"

"Fine." he said as he ended his transmission. With that they made their way to the treasure room, Ava was allowed to beat the walrus in the biker outfit as long she was quite about it, then they entered the treasure room to find the last master override key before they can get to Sir Raleigh.

* * *

 **Me: Unit's design is based of Rewind from** **transformers mtmte but much smalller about a few inches shorter then Adam**

 **Adam: WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE GETTING A ROBOT!?  
**

 **Me: Ugh...maybe.**

 **Adam: YEEHAH!*running out of the room***

 **Me: Savage tell me you didn't let him near the sugar jar again?**

 **Savage: Opss.**

 ***everyone faceplam***

 **Sly:Fox how is he even you?**

 **Fox: i wonder that myself, Oh well See you all next time.**


	5. Episode 1: Tide of Terrors Pt3

**Hello world it me D. R. Gx1 here back with another chapter of this amazing story, ifn you all have anything you want to say about this story just leave a comment it help me figure out what i need to improve and all that good jazz.**

 **Sly: wow it only been what a few weeks yet this story is getting quite liked.**

 **Sonic: i have to say congrats man but auther start writing our chapter already.**

 **Fox: Yeah**

 **Me: alright, alright sheesh.**

 **Ava: say something has been on my mind for a bit.**

 **Me: And that is?**

 **Ava: this story say SlyXCarmelita yet there has been no romantice relationship between them that s really showing.**

 **Sly and Caemelita both blush madly, everyone then noticed that they are holding hands.**

 **Me: well good things come to those who wait which reminds me i still need to do stuff**

 **Unit: Sly Cooper Chracters belong to their respective owners, Oc's in this story belong to D. R. Gx1 except one.**

* * *

Previously Sly and Ava were able to infiltrate Raleigh boat and made their first stop to the engine room where the first master overrides key was located. Why Sir Raleigh hides it in the engine room is beyond me, but none the less the siblings were able to retrieve it and gain a new partner, Unit (yes that is its name and if you are wondering how it looks like check the end conversation in the last chapter) a robot that Raleigh build to assist him that was sentence to be destroyed by Raleigh himself, it defected to the Cooper gang after Ava asked it if it wanted to join to help them and get some revenge along the way.

The team walked down another flight of stairs before entering a grand hall decorated with trophies behind glass cases, some head statues and paintings of Sir Raleigh himself all over the place. Ava stared at one of the statue; she stared at the probably most hideous thing she had ever seen.

"Raleigh thought it was a brilliant idea to show off his brilliance by dedicating a whole part of the ship with his achievements, statues and portraits of himself, which in Units opinion is a very creep idea especially for creator." Unit said.

Before Sly could give his own comment, they heard stone breaking behind them; they turned around to see Ava punching every single statue head of Raleigh that she saw. When she was about to punch her fifth statue she stop and turned her head to the raccoon and the small robot staring at her. "What?" she asked raising and eyebrow at them.

Sly stared at Unit, as the bot raised his left hand and smashed a glass case that protected a couple of trophies behind it and started smashing them. Unit turned to Ava and gave her a thumb up. She smiled and continued to punch the statue until it was nothing more than a pile of pebbles. Sly just facepalmed himself as he watched his sister and their new teammate smashing everything as they continued down the hallway. Adam, who was watching the whole ordeal happen trough Sly's and Ava's 'Watch and Listen' cameras, just let out a half-hearted laugh.

"While they go smashing stuff, just remember Big Bro that with all this expensive stuff could and should mean tougher security so be careful okay." He said, in a very concern tone.

"Okay Adam, I'll tell Ava and Unit to be careful, okay just be on standby until I call you, I can count on you on that right?" Adam did a big goofy smile and nodded.

"You know you can count on me Big Bro." He said then he ended his transmition. Sly took off his goggles and allowed them to hang around his neck and he had to grab Ava and Unit down the hallway until they reach a very creepy door. Ava was about to punch it but couldn't as the door slide upwards revealing more hallway but with laser across the hallway. Sly used Drake Cooper's Fast Dive technique to avoid the lasers; Ava grabbed Unit and did a few acrobatic moves through the lasers until they reached some sort of alter that had more statues this time full scale statues of Sir Raleigh.

Sly and Unit had to restrain Ava from destroying every statue there, as they made their way past the statues. As they were walking through the alter and allowing Ava to smashed two statues of Raleigh that were beside the entrance to a pond like part of the room. After beating up two walrus's the gang found that they needed to hop across small lily pads rocks to get across the water while avoiding lasers that were rotating around the lily pads.

"Unit," Sly asked the robot, "why does Raleigh have some strange security?" the bot just shrugged its shoulder. Sly let out a groan, soon he and Ava, who had told Unit to hold on to her started timing their jumps from one lily pad to the next, this continued until they reached the wooden level slightly above the water level, Sly, Ava and Unit avoided the search lights that got were in the way before they reached the pedestal that was suspended above the water below and on the pedestal was the last override key that they needed. Just as Sly reached for the key with his cane, out of nowhere the tail of a cobra grabbed the key away from them.

"What the! Hey get back here!" Sly yelled at the figure as a brown cobra wearing a grey jacket with a green tool belt strapped across his chest, his tail that wrap itself around the key and brought it closer to him and picked up with his right hand.

"I thinkz not," he said, "If you vantz it back, you will have to come for itz." He then slithered away into an elevator and ascended upwards. Sly turned to Unit, and pointed at the elevator.

"Who was that?" Unit scratched its check, it looked surprise as well. "Unit doesn't have any data on the unknown target possibly another group of thief's that wanted to steal Raleigh treasure perhaps." Then Ava cracked her knuckles in anger and pointed towards the elevator.

"Whoever they are, we are gonna have to beat the snot out of them to get that key back." Sly and Unit watched as Ava stormed off into the elevator, they both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Ava who was tapping her foot impatiently. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET YOUR ASS'S IN THIS ELEVATOR NOW!" they nodded and ran into the elevator.

When they finally exited the treasure room, Unit saw the cobra that had the key enter an open hatch on what looked like a huge smoke shaft. "Unit where does that lead too?" Sly asked.

"That is the entrance to Raleigh's storm machine power room and based on my calculation it should then lead us to Raleigh library." Unit showed the way to reach the storm machine power room door, Sly had Ava and Unit hold on to him as he swung them across a few hooks hanging near the opening, on the last hook Sly swung a bit too hard and they sort of fell in the opening.

"SSSSLLLLLYYY!" Ava yelled as the fell down the to the power room, she shook him violently again, when they were getting closer to the metal floor, Unit took something out from its chest and threw it on the metal floor, then within seconds of the object hitting the floor a large inflated cushion was now right below them and they landed on it. Once they got off the inflated cushion, Ava shook Sly a few more time before letting him go. She then turned to Unit, who was deflating the cushion into a small ball and tucked it away in his chest.

"Thanks Unit, you really saved us." She said with a smile, Unit rubbed the back of his head and kicked a screw on the floor. Sly got up to his feet and noticed a safe near them; he walked up to the safe, placed his goggles over his eyes and contacted Adam.

"Hey Buddy your up, think you can crack this one?" Adam's lips formed a grin.

"A safe like this, piece of cake, just give me a sec," he said, after a few seconds of keyboard typing, "Alright the code for this safe is 4-3-6." Sly typed in the code and the vault open revealing another piece of the Thivious Raccoonus. Unit and Ava walked up to Sly; he turned to them with a big grin on his face. He placed his calling card in the safe and showed them the page.

"This is Dev Cooperinda technique of Slow Motion Jump or 'Slow' for short, it says here that she invented this technique after she was inspired by a cartoon she watched when she was a kid, it also says that she used this move to commit incredible heist with this move."

"This move looks a bit easier then 'Old' Sally Cooper's Roll move."

After putting the page with the other, they continued their journey to find that Cobra and get that key back, they had to carefully time their movement with furnaces spewing fire as they ventured deeper into the power room, Unit showed a way over the molting lava below, It pointed at a few hooks that had small platforms above them, Sly claimed on the first hook platform and jumped to the next one, Ava did the same with Unit holding on to her, they used Dev's 'Slow' move to reach each platform, when Sly reached the end of the path, he turned around to see Ava jumped to the platform he was on, but as she landed her left leg slipped and she almost fell, luckily Sly was able reach out his cane towards her, she grabbed it and Sly pulled her and Unit on the platform.

"Thanks Sly." They both said, the raccoon smiled and patted their heads, "Your welcome and by the way Ava that means it now just the regular amount." He said walked ahead of them, Unit watched as Ava pouted and mutter something under her breath; it just watched their antic and just shrugged its shoulders. Then they had to traverse a few conveyer belts which had spotlight waving over them, after pacing each spotlight and running on the last conveyer belt, they saw the cobra slip into another elevator, he noticed them and waved them goodbye with a devious smile on his face. Sly was ticked off when the cobra slipped past them again but not as bad as Ava as she nearly grabbed Unit and threw it off the conveyer belt and into the lava below, luckily the elevator return and the three walked into it and Unit pressed the button to Raleigh's library.

When they finally arrived to Raleigh's library, they ran down another hall, "Everyone stop!" Unit said, as it stretched its arms in front of Sly and Ava, before they could ask, it pointed at a rug that was in front of them. Confused they didn't see anything wrong with it, but then when they saw a few rats walk on it, the two miniature globes that were placed behind the rug split vertically in half and a dart gun came out from them and shot the rats killing them with one dart.

"Woah now that was a bit over kill," Sly said, "Unit is there a safer way to get across?"

"There is," it said, it head was then facing a barrel that was beside a few books, "but it looks pretty dumb, but that barrel can protect you both from the darts." Sly and Ava stared at the barrel, then back at Unit with a 'are you serious' looked on their faces, it just nodded. Sly and Ava just groan and entered the barrel, Ava had to sit on Sly's shoulders while Sly did most of the walking, Ava also had to crouch down as they, walked on the rug, as Sly walked on the dart guns were firing on the barrel, when they walked past the rug, then Ava uncrouch and Sly popped his head out from the barrel and noticed that Unit was already in front of them. They gave him a confused look. "How did you get over there without getting hit?" Ava asked, pointing at the robot, Unit just stared at her and tapped its chest, "I'm made of metal remember."

Ava mentally slapped herself, Sly just grin and continued walking still carrying the barrel with them, then they went down a small left and walked past another booby-trapped rug, then Ava stopped them, she got off Sly's shoulders and forced him out of the barrel, Unit and Sly watched as Ava who was hiding in the barrel walked up to a squid with a lantern walking nearby, the squid didn't noticed the barrel that Ava hid in coming up behind him, when barrel was directly behind the squid, Ava's arm stretched out and tapped the squids shoulder and quickly retracted it, the squid turned around but only to be dragged into the barrel, then the sounds of a squid getting beaten came out from the barrel, the squid even tried to get out from the barrel but Ava pulled him back in and his screams continued and after a few seconds later the squid was sent flying out from the barrel and landed on one of the book shelfs. Ava popped out from the barrel with a smirk on her lips, Sly just let out a sigh, Ava got out the barrel and Sly jumped back in with her back on his shoulders and they continued on. After getting on another elevator, the first thing they see as the got to the next level was a safe, Ava and Sly got out from the barrel and contacted Adam while Unit scanned the area for the cobra.

"Hey Adam, found another safe, you know what to do." Sly said. Adam nodded from and found the code for the safe.

"Okay bro, the code for this one was like level one of 'Mario' or 'Sonic the hedgehog' for me, it 2-4-2." The artic wolf said with confidence. And as usual, he was right, the safe open up and yet another page from the Thivious Raccoonus was in it, Sly took the page and placed his calling card in its place.

"This is Chris Cooper upgraded version of Drake Coopers dive move, it looks like a more longer and a bit more powerful version of the move." Then Unit turned to face them and tugged their shoulders. "Sly, Ava the cobra is just a few feet away from us if we hurry we can catch him." The pair nodded and headed into the direction Unit pointed at, as they ran past a few bookshelf's and at the end of their path was the cobra, he turned to face them and had a devious grin on his face.

"Vell, vell vhat zo ve have here, itz zo nice for you all to zhow up." He said, "now vhere our my manerz, my namez iz Lauranze and I am part of a- Voah" was cutoff when Sly swung his cane at the Laurance, which the cobra dodge it and dodge a right round kick from Ava.

"You vont let me finish vill you?" he said, but only to dodge more of their attacks, he wiped his tails against Ava, knocking her into a bookshelf, then Sly jumped on his back and used his cane to try restraining the cobra, Lauranze slithered back and slammed Sly into a bookshelf, Sly's grip loosen and Lauranze got Sly's cane off his neck and pinned Sly on the ground.

"Maybe zhat vill teach you something now I can fi-Gagh" he said, he turned around to see Unit, with what looks like a rod, the cobra glared at the robot in anger and was about to attack it but was soon distracted when Ava suddenly grabbed him and trough him off and down to the level below.

"Ve zhall meet again!" he yelled as he fell off the edge and landed on a table below with a loud thud and the sounds of wood breaking. Ava and Unit then ran up to Sly and helped him up, they saw that he had a smirk on his face even though he was pinned down, then he showed them the key that they need in his left hand, Sly was able to swipe it from Lauranze when they were fighting, speaking of the cobra when they looked over the edge they saw that Lauranze was gone, only his imprint on a broken table where he landed on was only there, "Sly I have a feeling that we will be seeing more of that Lauranze guy." Ava said. Sly and Unit nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that he isn't alone," Sly said, then he heard his 'Watch and Listen' ringing, he answered it.

"OH MY GOD, Sly I watched the whole thing, are you okay?" Adam asked, clearly worried about his older brother, "Yeah Adam, I'm fine sorry for worrying you," he said as they walked over to the nearest elevator to take them out of the library and back to the boats deck, "Anyway we've now got the final key to get to Raleigh."

As the elevator left the library, Lauranze emerged from his hiding place and rubbed the back of his neck. "Zhat little machine iz more ztronger then I first thought," he said before turning around, he looked up to see his teammate standing in front of him, "Zo vhat do you both think?"

"They have what it takes to be incredible thieves," said the female of the group, "But they have a long way to go before they can face off 'him'."

"Agree," said the other male, he stepped forward, a bit of light shine down revealing his eyes, though it was clear but it appears that there is a scar over his left eye, "for now we fall back, I believe that they can take care of the rest from here." With that the group slipped away into the darkness of the library.

Soon Sly, Ava and Unit walked out the library entrance; Ava noticed that they were directly above the generator and the filthy cage that protected it. They made their way down as they exited the noticed that they were a level higher than they thought too jump, when they finally reached the generator, they asked Unit to place in the keys as the cage won't effect it because Unit is made of metal. Unit placed the keys in their respective holes and turned, with a click the cage folded away and Ava smashed the generator to bits with her bare hands. With the generator destroyed, the voltage power tube was now safe for them to walked through it, after walking out of the tube, Unit pointed at the blimp that flew above them.

"There is only one direct way to get on that blimp," it said, "but some would consider it very dangerous and foolish to even attempt it." Sly and Ava looked at each other than at Unit with smiles on their faces.

"So what is the dangerous and fun way of getting there?" Sly asked. Unit pointed at rather long cannon that wasn't far away from them. They walked up to it and Sly contacted Adam, "Hey Adam, need your hacking skills to helps us operate this cannon."

"So you want me to hack into the cannon's terminal, operate it and fire you at Raleigh's blimp, is that right?" Adam asked, "Yeah that sums it up." Sly replied. Adam started typing away on the keyboard, after a few minutes, Adam looked up to Sly with a disappointing look, "Big Bro, I have one slight problem,"

"What is it?"

"I can't access the terminal without a few certain codes and authorization ID." Then Unit sort of hijacked the 'Watch and Listen' frequency and joined their conversation.

"I believe I can help you with that." This made both Sly and Adam a bit confused.

"Really? How?"

"I happen to be the few with the codes to this terminal and an authorization ID. Just connect me with your goggles and I can help you with the rest." Sly pressed a small button on the left side of his goggles and a wire popped out, he pulled the wire and connected it to the back of Unit's head and he started typing on the terminal, the same can be said for Adam as well from his end. Then after a few minutes a ding sound was heard and Adam had a smile on his face.

"Alright Bro I have full access to the cannon, by the way thanks Unit." Unit just nodded, "Alright just tell Ava to get in the cannon and I will do the rest." Sly nodded, he signaled Ava who was sitting on the side of the cannon to get in it, after she got in Unit was the next to get in and he was the last, after he got in he closed the hatch above him and the cannon started moving, the cannon then raised a bit, Unit then open a panel on his left arm and pressed a button.

"Hello, hello? It this working?" a voice came out of Unit, but it wasn't its voice, it was Adam's.

"Adam?" Ava asked.

"Sis, great. Okay, Unit is allowing me to talk to you all using itself as a speaker but that beside the point, I've aimed the cannon at the blimp so…" he said, they got hear a bit of laughing, "Have a nice trip." He finished, the cannon suddenly fired and sent them flying straight for the blimp, at last their first battle against the Fiendish Five will soon start.

* * *

 **Savage: getting shot out off a cannon sounds fun.**

 **Sonic: it is i have done it several time in my adventures**

 **Me: Savage before you ask its No, we are not getting a cannon to shot you out of it.**

 **Savage: Aw Dammit.**

 **Vice: dude got a point besides even if we had one where are even going to put it this place is pack as it is.**

 **Savage: double Dammit.**

 **Fox: Savage i don't know what i'm going to do with you sometimes, well peace out to you all and have a great day.**


	6. Episode 1: Tide of Terrors Pt4

**hello world and it D. R. Gx1 here with the final part of the Sir Raleigh arch.**

 **Sly: wow already that was quick**

 **me: well i had to change things to fit the story becuse most of the story is based from the games and some levels didn't seemed to work with me so i ignored them completely.**

 **Amy: that sounds reasonable**

 **Me: plus i never played the games before so i just watched them n youtube (Don't hate me if i don't own the games or the consules to play them)**

 **Falco: dude chilax don't get so stress out**

 **Me: right, anyway i own only Oc's and Sly Cooper character are own by there respective company's (who ever they may be)**

* * *

Previously Sly and the gang went into Raleigh personal treasure room to retrieve the last master override key they need to deactivate the cage that protected the generator, with the key within their grasp they thought nothing could go wrong, but they were proven wrong when a cobra named Lauranze snatched the key and they had to chase him to the storm machine's power room and into Raleigh's library where they confronted the cobra only for him to slip away but not without the key as Sly was able to take it back during their fight as a master thief he is, soon they destroyed the generator and advanced forward until they reach a cannon, with the help of Unit, Adam and the bot were able to hack into the cannon's terminal and Adam fired Sly, Ava and Unit into the direction of the blimp to their final confrontation with Sir Raleigh himself, which reminds me back to them flying through the air.

-x-x-x-

"Have a nice trip."

With that one sentence, Adam fired the cannon at Raleigh's blimp, as they got closer to the blimp's window, Sly zoomed in on someone sitting on some sort of throne in the blimp, he zoomed in even closer to see Sir Raleigh himself sitting there, Sly took off his goggles and grabbed his cane, by using the momentum of their flight, he swung his cane as hard as he can at the glass smashing it as they burst through the window and landed on a platform.

"Ahh, How delightful, it seems that we have guests. It's just that…" Raleigh said on his throne, "I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!" he yelled slamming his left fist on his throne, he then pointed at Unit, "AND YOU I HAD ORDERED YOUR DESTRUCTION AND NOW YOU GO AGAINST ME!"

Sly pointed his cane at the frog, "Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family, steal what's mine, you better expect company," he placed his cane on his left shoulder and placed his right hand on Unit's left shoulder, "And when you try to kill my new teammate and friend, that another reason why."

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job. Obviously, we should have snuffed you out as well. So without further ado, let me make amends by what... BLOATING TO GARGANTUAN SIZE AND SQUASHING YOU ALL LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUGS THAT YOU ARE!" he yelled, he stretched his tongue to catch a nearby fly and eat before he bloated his chest and leapt off his throne and on to a platform in the center of six other ones which was lower then it.

"I suggest we start jumping to the next platform now," Unit said, Sly and Ava looked at it, their faces puzzled, "Why?" they asked, Unit just pointed up, they looked up to see Raleigh fall down to where they stood, they were able to jumped to the next platform in the nick of time, then Raleigh turned and hopped of the platform to the one they were on, this cycle repeated until they reached the platform they started, Raleigh deflated, Sly took this chance as he swiftly turned around and used Chris Cooper 'Fast Dive' and knocked Raleigh off the platform and into the water that surrounded them.

Unit and Ava jumped over to Sly, and then Raleigh jumped out of the water and landed on the floating platform that he started. "That was just a luck shot but let see what happens when I am a bit more serious." He snapped his fingers and the room shook a bit. Sly, Ava and Unit steadied themselves on the platform they stood and watched as the other platforms dive down under the water. Raleigh stretched his tongue to eat another fly and bloated his chest again and hopped onto the platform they were on, with no were else to jump to, Sly and Ava used Dev Cooperinda 'Slow' move to time their landing times while Unit hold on to Sly, when Raleigh deflated again, Ava used Sally Coopers Roll move in the air to give herself a spin and delivered a drop kick on the frog's head before kicking him off the platform.

Raleigh jumped out of the water and landed on his platform again, his face was furious as he slammed his fist on the platform. "That is it, now you all have made me furious!" then two dart turrets came out from the waters and started firing at them, Sly and Ava started jumping all over the platform to avoid the darts, then Raleigh bloated his chest again and hopped down to the platform causing it to tip slightly, he then stretched out his tongue and started spinning using the tongue as a whip to hit Ava and Sly off the platform. (Amy: he's using his tongue as a whip? Gross. Me: wait doesn't one of the Destructix use his tongue as a weapon as well? Espio: yes but what everyone doesn't know is that after our battles with the Destructix we all take long showers.)

"Sly, we can't hit him if this keeps up." Ava said, dodging both the darts and Raleigh tongue, Sly was trying to figure a solution for their predicament, then he felt like someone tapping his shoulders, looks at the corner of his eyes to see Unit, which reminded the raccoon that the robot was still holding on to him, "I believe I have a solution." Raleigh jumped back to his platform and started laughing at the Cooper gang, "Hahahaha, if this is all you can do then you have no chance beating me." He eats another fly, bloated his chest, hopped down to their platform and started spinning his tongue again, Sly and Ava continued to dodge his attacks and the darts, after Raleigh spun around for the fourth time Unit let go of Sly, landed on the opposite side of Raleigh balancing the platform and grabbed his tongue, "NOW!" Unit yelled as started it started pulling the tongue, Raleigh tried to pull his tongue back but Unit was more stronger then him, Unit upper torso started spinning dragging Raleigh for the ride as the frog's bloated body smashed into one of the dart guns and then the other one, then Unit let go of the tongue and sent Raleigh, who's body returned back to normal, flying straight into the pillar that kept his platform higher than theirs.

"Great work Unit," Sly said landing on the platform with Ava right beside her, "You saved us a lot of trouble trying to deal with your old boss." Unit rubbed the back of its head and its body show signs of embarrassment, "It was nothing." It said.

The team then turned to face Raleigh, Sly used his cane to dragged the frog out of the water and held him by the arms, Raleigh cough a bit of water and glared at the raccoon that just beat him, "Blast it all! You've beaten me! Well, gloat all you want, Sly Cooper. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You'll see, Mesa City is so well-guarded, a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!" he yelled at Sly. Sly just stared at the frog, then an idea popped into the raccoons head which made him form a devious smile on his lips.

"Yeah thanks for the tip Raleigh," he said as he turned around with Raleigh in his hands and stretched him out to Ava and Unit, "But I believe my two teammates will now want the final knockout." He said grinning, Ava and Unit were oblivious to what he meant at first but soon caught on and Ava had a pretty devious grin as she and Unit both nodded at each other, "Wait what are you doi-" the frog was soon cut off as Ava and Unit's fist made contact with his jaw and sent the frog a few feet into the air before splashing into the water (Deadpool: Shoryuken! Me: wait who the hell are you?! Deadpool: oh me I'm Deadpool from Death Battle and I approve this scene. * takes out a laser shotgun* Me: you have five seconds to get out and never come back before I blow your head off to oblivion. *Deadpool runs away* Me: Okay who invited a rip-off of some Spider-man and Deathstroke mix child in here! Savage: we have no idea.).

With Raleigh defeated, the team made their way to the frog throne, Unit said that Raleigh kept the part of the Thivious Raccoonus in a built safe on the throne, we were able to find it and Unit just punch the safe open with one punch, inside Sly took out the part of the Thivious Raccoonus. At last a part of his family heritage was finally back in his possession, Ava placed her hand on his shoulder and a few tears of joy were dripping down her face. Before they could even read the section of the Thivious Raccoonus, Adam's Voice boomed out of Unit.

"Guys I know you just got a section of the Thivious Raccoonus back but right now isn't the time." He said, in a panic state, Ava tilted her head a bit, confused to why he was pancaking they just defeated Raleigh and got a section of the Thivious Raccoonus, "Why?"

"Because sis, my radar is picking up several polis cruisers on their way to your location right now and Big Bro you aren't going to like this," Sly thought for a moment before realizing what his little brother meant, "No…" he said, "Yeah Interpol sent team Ace here as well. So you got to get out of there now."

" _How, how is this even possible? They shouldn't even be here. Agh now's not the time to think too much on how or why, need a plan to escape."_ Sly thought to himself, he shook his head and faced Ava and Unit with a stern look on his face, "Unit is there like and emergency get away vehicle on this blimp?" the bot placed its left hand on its chin, it then nodded, "Yes there are a few hang gliders and based on my calculation they should have enough fuel to reach Adam within minutes." Sly nodded, "Alright Unit lead there." Unit nodded ant they ran up a couple of stairs, as they ran up sly thought to himself, " _Now of all times Interpol had to bud in, it's because of them my old team ditched and abandon me, but they also introduced me to Carmelita and the rest of my family,"_ he latched his cane on his back and scratched his head, " _Man, just thinking about those two just makes my blood boil, but at least Carmelita has her own team now which makes things more challenging but still why did they betray me."_ Sly snapped out of his thought when they reached the top of the blimp, there he saw a number of hang gliders each with their own specific pattern and shape, Ava picked the one that had shuriken's on its wings, Unit picked one that was just black wings, while Sly picked a blue one with a yellow dot in the center of the wings. Unit walked up to a nearby terminal and began typing something on it, after a few seconds, a hanger door started to open, and they made final preparations before launching.

-x-x-x-

From on one of the closing cruisers, Carmelita, Bentley and Murray watched as they closed in to Raleigh hideout, at first the team was sure if they could even get close to the mad frog's hideout because of the heavy rain that surrounded the area, but as if a miracles happen the rains just stopped and they along with other officer's immediately hopped on to a cruiser and race to the hideout. As they arrived, Carmelita and Murry jumped off their cruiser and started arresting every single one of Raleigh henchmen.

"Don't let a single one of them escapes!" Carmelita yelled as she directed the officers, as her forces swarm onto the boat and arresting the henchmen as they were told, then her team's communication device the Binoc-u-com started ringing. She placed against her eyes.

"Yes, Bentley?" the turtle's face appeared on the bottom right of her screen, "Carmelita, I'm detecting three more life signatures near your location," he said, "They appeared to be on that blimp that floating above you and Murry." The inspector looked upwards and zoomed in on the blimp, then Murry' face appeared beside Bentley's, "I'm also detecting a lot of movement in the top level, you should check that out."

As Bentley finished, the sounds of a hanger door opening could be heard, everyone looked up at the blimp as it was the source of the sound. The they saw three large kite like objects fly out from the blimp with a figure of someone underneath each one, Carmelita zoomed closer on one of the kite like objects, the one with the blue wings with a yellow circle in the center, she then got a better looked on the figure and she was a bit shock, it was Sly. " _Wow even from here I can't stop lookin- Snap out of it Carmelita he is a criminal I can't let my thoughts distract me."_ She soon snapped out of her thought when Bentley spoke, "It Sly! But what he doing here?" Murry then pointed at the second kite, the one with shuriken's on its wings, "It's that snow leopard that ran us over back at Paris, she must be part of the Cooper gang." He said, Carmelita soon felt a sudden urge of jealously, " _She better not try to make a move on Sly or else."_ She thought to herself, then they both zoomed in on the last kite and couldn't believe what they saw, "They have a robot on their team!" Bentley yelled over the com, clearly surprise as well, then they saw that the bot's chest slide open and something fell out of it, within seconds of dropping the object exploded and a bright light blinded everyone. Carmelita and Murry took off their Binoc-u-com's from their eyes and shielded them with their elbows. Once the flash died down, they removed their elbows away from their eyes and saw that the kites were gone, then Carmelita saw something floating down above her, she reach out and grabbed a blue piece of paper, she flipped it over only to stomp her foot in anger, Murry was surprise at first but when he got a closer look at the card she was holding he figured out why, the Sly's calling card.

-x-x-x-

Adam waited outside the van, he used his 'Watch and Listen' to scan the skies, Sly had contacted him that they will arrive soon and he told him to look for them in the skies, the young artic wolf still had no idea what his brother meant by that until he spotted them, all three of them flying on hang gliders in his direction. He watched them fly closer before they let go of their hand gliders and drop down, they landed a few feet away from the artic wolf. He waved his arms at them, they waved back and ran up to the wolf, "Hey guys, so how was the flight?" he asked.

Sly and Ava just smiled at him, Sly messed the wolf hair again which made the wolf giggle a bit, "It was fine, but I didn't get m peanuts." Sly joked a bit. Soon the entered the van, Ava got into the driver's seat, Sly sat in the front passenger seat, Adam sat back in his seat which was in front of his computer while Unit leans against the van wall and they drove off. During the trip say read the section of the Thivious Raccoonus, he read it to Adam, Ava and Unit. He told them about Rioichi Cooper the greatest master ninja and sushi chef to ever exist, he then read to himself on the detailed instructions on how to perform Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump, which was a technique developed while sneaking into the thickly fortified castle of Feudal, Japan.

The gang took some time off in London, the visited some historical sites, Adam spent his time with Unit, who had to wear a brown trench coat, a grey hat and a mouth mask that covered most of his face, Ava spent her time in every sweet shop she could find, buying as many chocolate flavored sweet she could find, Sly well he stole a few artifacts and jewels from museums, but most of the time he would just lay down on the soft grass at some park watching the clouds past over him, " _I wonder how Edd would react when he finds out that we got a new teammate"_ he chuckled to himself at the image of Edd jumping in surprise when meeting a robot that looks like it was based of from ones from his childhood cartoon show, but then Sly's changed from a cheerful mode to a serious one " _Now, who was that Lauranze guy? And why did he attack us?"_ he kept asking that same question over and over to himself until he just sigh and got up from his spot and walked out from the park.

As he walked down the streets, he accidently bumped into someone causing both of them to fall. "Ugh, my bad." He said, he then looked up too only see no one in front of him. He looked around trying figure out where the person went or did he just accidently bumped into a pole, he looked down to see a card with the face of a raccoon with a scar running down its left and some of its right ear chipped off. Confused to why it looked like his he flipped the card around to see a message written on the back and it said 'always watching from the shadows.' He turned his head left then to right he scanned the area to try finding the person he bumped into, he let out a sigh, pocketed the card and continue walking. From the top of a building a few blocks away, stood a figure with binoculars over his eyes, he watched as Sly walked down the street until the raccoon disappeared behind a corner, the figure stood there for a few seconds before walking away from the ledge and disappears.

* * *

 **Me: and we are done.**

 **Savage: so is it true about the whole tongue thing?**

 **Vector: yep**

 **Slippy: okay i'm a toad who uses his tongue as well but even i have to admit that's just wrong.**

 **Lilly: by the way how did Deadpool get here anyway?**

 **everyone:...**

 **Deadpool: well i happen to have dropped from the TV so yeah.**

 **Shard: you have five seconds before i blast you to oblivion.**

 **Deadpool:Make sure to Watch my new Movie coming out soon! *Runs away and jumps back into the TV***

 **Dulcy: that was weird but oh well. Goodbye everyone.**


	7. Episode 2: Sunset Snake Eyes

**Hello world and it's me D. R. Gx1 here with another Cooper gang adventure chapter this time starting the Muggshot arc**

 **Sonic: i have to say Sly i'm really happy for your story**

 **Fox: yeah people really love you**

 **Sly: guys please people will love your stories too they are both unique**

 **Me: i would like to take this time to thank my newest friend canstopmydreams for his/her amazing reviews**

 **Adam: Yeah thanks for that.**

 **Me: and as a gift if you are reading this you get to spend a day with Adam**

 **Ava: you made my brother a prize!?**

 **Me: i don't SLy Cooper Characters except Oc's *running away from a very piss of leopard***

 **Mighty and Cassia: never mess with sibling or else**

* * *

-Safe house (Paris)-

The gang open the door of their home placed their bag in their rooms, while the other put away their things Unit was told to hang around in the living room, the bot sat on the brown sofa. The living room was quite spacious, there were several photos of the gang with an elderly green Puma with them doing family activities, it then heard the front door opening which confused it as the other were still in their rooms unpacking their things, it then heard, "Welcome home Kids!" said a voice, Unit got off the sofa and peak outside room to see the same elderly Puma in the pictures, wearing a light forest green shirt and brown pants walking down the hallway, then the Puma noticed Unit and stared at it, they both stared at each other for a moment, then they both walked up to each other still staring at each other, then they both poked each other to make sure they weren't seeing things, once they made sure that each other was real Edd yelled "KIDSSS!"

A few seconds after calling them, Sly, Adam and Ava came running down the stairs, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Edd pointing his left hand at Unit while poking the bots face numerous times, "WHO OR WHAT IT THIS?" The three sibling blinked their eyes for a moment, the all rubbed the back f their individual heads and escorted Unit and Edd to the living room. Ava, Adam, Unit and Sly sat on the sofa while Edd sat on the arm chair, the elderly Puma tapped his fingers on the chair arm rest, "So now start talking Sly," he said, "I want to know everything, no skipping out on anything."

Without another word, Sly told everything on how the heist played out to his adopted father, he told him about the paralyzing coting Raleigh had on his gates, how they had to collect two master override key, they meet Unit and it joined the family, which Edd seemed to be okay with, fight a cobra named Lauranze, getting shot out of a cannon, facing off Sir Raleigh himself, hang gliding away from the scene when the police arrived and the most important thing was that they were able to obtain parts of the Thivious Raccoonus. Edd got up from his seat and have everyone a big hug which also included Unit, the bot was puzzled to why he was given a hug but it was later told that Edd accepts it as one of his own kids even if it's a robot. After the whole family moment ended, Unit wanted to ask Edd something in private, the other didn't want to disturbed them so they went off to do their own things, Ava went to the local gym to work out, Adam went on the Thief net to chat with some other thieves and find intel on their next target and as for Sly, the raccoon went off to learn Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump.

A few hours later, Ava, Adam and Sly gathered in the living room again to discuss the plan for their next heist. But the only thing keeping them from actually discussing their plan was Unit as the bot was nowhere to be found which made the gang worry about their newest teammate and family member as it was still new to Paris, then they heard the front door open and footsteps heading to their direction, they soon saw Edd and Unit but the bot had a large cloth covering his entire body, "Kids let me reintroduce you to Unit." He grabbed the cloth and pulled it off Unit reveling the bot underneath but it had a new appearance, it's colors scheme had changed from black and white to dark blue and light blue, it's head color's remained the same but his chest now had a large Cooper Gang logo. "So what do you think?" it asks. Adam immediately gave an approving smile, Ava and Sly smiled and gave the bot thumbs up. Unit rubbed the back of its head and sat down beside Adam and Sly begins to read out everything known about the Fiendish Five's enforcer Muggshot. He read that, as a child, Muggshot was born the runt of the litter, the neighborhood weakling, and was always picked on by larger dogs. In his loneliness, his only friends were found on the big screen (specifically mobster movies), and soon came to admire the tough, brutal criminals and how they took no guff from anyone. It was in one of these movies, entitled "The Dogfather," that Muggshot saw his first gangster, and he knew instantly that this was what he wanted to be.

"Yeah I remember that movie," Edd said, "It was said to be the most violent gangster movie ever made, in fact they had to make it unfit for children but me along with my old friends were lucky enough to watch it before the law was carried out."

Sly then continued reading Muggshot's file, it said that Inspired by his dreams of great power and respect, he spent the rest of his childhood working out, striving to be like his movie idols, until he ended up a massive, muscle bound, hard-hitting, street brawling, tough as nails gangster with a taste for guns, ensuring that he'd never be picked on or pushed around ever again. From there, he took his revenge on his former bullies and became a well-known enforcer and gunman. He then read the part where it says that he currently is holed up in Mesa City, a previously thriving American boomtown located in Utah.

"So I see that you'll be heading out to Mesa City then," Edd said, in a bit of a worried tone, "just be careful when you get there, last I heard that place was swarming with outlaws, criminals and all sorts of scum."

They nodded and exited the living room and headed to their own rooms, Adam was searching for information about Mesa City, then he heard a knock on his door, it open to reveal his sister, Ava walking in, "Hey Ad, mind if we talk for a bit?" the wolf nodded, Ava sat on his bed, "during the next heist, well you know" she said trying to think of the right words to say, but then Adam spoke while typing something on his laptop, "I know sis, the ones that took mom and dad might be there." He said as tears started to flow down his eyes, then a picture of their parents appeared on the screen, Ava got off his bed and stood next to the wolf looking at the picture, it was part of a new article. It says 'Interpol Agents Kieran and Banshee Kristhon killed in their home' there was a picture of a male snow leopard about in his mid-thirties wearing a cowboy like getup, beside him was a female artic wolf wearing similar cloths to the snow leopard and with them were Ava when she was six and Adam as a two year old baby. Below the picture was just information about who, how and a possibility that their children died in the fire as well, but they were wrong.

Adam then turned his chair to face his sister and hugged her, now crying, 'I miss them, so much" he said through his sobbing, Ava hugged her brother as tightly and as comfortably as she could whispering to him, "I know, I know I miss them too," then she push him slightly away and wiped his tears away, "But I promise you that we will put those thugs that did this behind bars." "We promised as well." The siblings turn to see Sly, Unit and Edd standing in front of them, their adopted father walked up to them and gave them a more gentle hug then ha usually gives, "You both don't have to endure this by yourselves, as a family we can share our pain and overcome it together." Ava and Adam started crying again as the hugged Edd as tightly as they could. Sly and Unit left the room to give them some time to wind down, Unit walked down the stairs while Sly entered his room, he then laid on his bed, " _Ava, Adam I understand the pain you are going through,"_ he thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and his mind slowly drifted away, " _Even now the pain still hurts."_

Then a few days later gang said their goodbye's to Edd and headed off to Mesa city in the America, during the journey to Mesa city Adam did a few modification's to Unit, the bot finally agree to be declared as a dude due to his voice sounds like a male, soon after another three hours, Ava parked the van at a nearby bridge and the gang besides Adam because of he is still young and Unit because he is to make sure Adam is safe. As Sly and Ava got closer to the city's gate, they found it to closed and lock, Ava suggested that she breaks the door down but then Sly notices a pole that went up to the sighed that hanged above the gate and suggested they used that instead, they claimed up the pole and stood on top of a platform that was behind the sign but the weird thing was based on the reports was that Mesa city was supposed to be a lively place but instead Sly and Ava were in more of a ghost town as there was no sounds of people of any kind. Sly put on his goggles and contacted Adam.

"Adam you seeing what I'm seeing?" the wolf nodded, "Yeah, what happen? Where is everyone?" then Sly looked over to some lantern's that were in a curtain arrangement and he thought something that he could use to get across, "Alright Adam, me and Ava will take a look around and see what we can find." The wolf nodded and ended his transmition, Sly then turned to face Ava, "Hey Ava I need you to hold on to me, I'm about to try something new." Ava wondered at first but she knew that Sly knew what he was doing so she held on to him, he then jumped off the platform and landed on the lanterns tip with his toes, Ava looked at him in surprise as she felt like being carried by a ninja, Sly continued to use Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump to get across the set of lanterns until they reach the end of the lantern trail and landed on top of a burly peach pit-bulls that wore a red-and-white striped tank top, orange gloves, brown shoes, a black bowler hat, and black pants. After getting off the bull they were soon confronted by a watch dog that had a leash tied on to a pole keeping it within a curtain area, the dog notices them and tries to bite them, Sly and Ava were able to dodge the dog and the raccoon knocked it out by smacking it on its head with his cane.

Then after climbing to the top of a barn like building and swing over the river below them, they landed on the other side of a wooden fence. As they got closer to the fence, they could hear the footsteps of a bull walking behind it, Ava then had a brilliant idea that popped into her head. From the other side of the fence, the bull stopped and lean is back against the fence, he took out a lighter and cigarette, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and started to light it, after breathing a small cloud of smoke, then suddenly the fence behind breaks and he was sent flying into a nearby boulder knocking him out unconscious, where the fence once stood now revealed Ava with her right fist extended forwards indicating that she was the one that punched the fence. (Antoine D'Ragnell: she sure loves punching stuff. Me: yep. Edd: you both have no idea.) Sly just stared at her, she notices this and rolled her eyes and moves on ahead, Sly just let out a sigh and followed her, soon they landed on top of an old construction magnet that was hanging over a river, the pair noticed a subway cart across them had flashing lights on the floor, Sly soon contacted Adam, "Hey Adam, what's up with those lights?" he heard some typing before the wolf answered, "For a ghost town it seems to installed with the latest high security system, electronic floor sensors and trust me bro you don't want to step on them." Then Ava joined their conversation, "And why is that?" then Unit spoke, "Two reasons, one you will alert any nearby thugs and two you won't have any feet to walk with." Ava mentally slapped herself again for not realizing the obvious, Sly and Adam just snicker a bit, "Nice touch I must say for a someone with an IQ of a rock." Sly said, actually impress then Unit spoke, "the laser are safe when they are flashing but remember it means that it's about to switch sectors." Sly and Ava nodded before cutting their connections; they soon made their way into the subway cart that was made into a bridge with the latest high security system, which was relatively easy to avoid, once they reached the other side they saw a rather fat bulldog wearing an orange inmate outfit with a ball and chains in his arms, the bulldog notices them and starts swing his wrecking ball at them.

Sly jumped over the iron ball that swung at him, as for Ava she just stretched her right arm out and stopped the ball in its tracks, the bulldog was shock to see that a woman just stopped his wrecking ball with one hand and with little effort, Ava stared at the bulldog and a grin formed on her lips, Sly landed next to her and noticed her grin, immediately he ran ahead of her which confused the bulldog as he saw that Sly had a worried look on his face as the raccoon ran away from the leopard, before the bulldog could even think to what going on Ava grab the wrecking ball with both of her hands and started spinning, the bulldog was caught of guard and was now being spun in Ava cyclone, she then let go of the ball and it was sent flying through the subway cart, over the river and straight into the barn with the bulldog following until a loud thud and splash could be heard.

Sly watched from the top of a few boulders at Ava latest victim, he watched as she made her way to him, " _Man, when she wants to show off she can and to think that just another fraction of her real strength."_ He thought to himself as he soon dwell into the past remembering how Ava would accidently break things just by gripping on it too hard and those were metal wrenches, then he remembered that Adam build her restrainers to keep her strength in check, he chuckled to himself as the image of when she first introduce to the restrainer and she thought they were some kind of torture device when Edd gave wore them on her as he was sort of piss with some customers earlier that day and she thought that she did something wrong. He soon snapped out of his little walk down memory lane when Ava whistles to him catching his attention. Soon they continued to make their way into Mesa city, after knocking out a few more of Muggshot's goons, timing their movement trough a number of crushers, they had to go through more subway cars that were made into floating pathway that rocked a lot and had lasers security systems as well. Once they passed the whole subway car path way and knock the light out for some more goons the reach the end of the trail to see several figure standing near a man hole that is their way into Mugghots Turf. As they got closer, Ava stopped in her tracks, Sly turned around to ask her why she stop but notices that she had the look of both anger and fear plastered on her face.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Sly asked worriedly, he has never seen her like this before, she the hesitantly pointed at one of the guards that were in front of them, a black iguana wearing a brown jacket with a skull of an eagle on his left shoulder, "I-i-it's him," she said hesitantly, "it one of the four that took my parent from me," she said in rage as she charged at the group, the group notices her and prepare themselves to fight her, the consisted of three bulldogs with wrecking balls, two bull with nailed wooden planks and the iguana with a metal baseball bat, the bulldogs swung their wrecking balls at her but she easily jumped over them and ran straight at one of them and lifted a bulldog and threw him at the bulls knocking them out of the fight, both bulldogs stared at her in anger and tried to attack her again ut then Sly kicked on of the bulldogs in the face making him bumped into his teammate and Sly engaged them. As Sly occupied the two bulldogs, Ava sent death stares at the iguana, who didn't recognize her, he swung his bat at her but was in a state of shock to see her grab in in mid swing, Ava' grip on the bat tighten until the metal started getting crush by her, she pulled the bat away from the iguana and threw it off the cliff into the ravine below, she grabbed the iguana by the throat and lifted him in the air chocking him at the same time, "Not so though now ARE!?" she said as her grip tighten harder, the iguana placed both of his hands on her arms and tried to force it away but failing miserably, "I-I don-n't even *gagh* know y-yo-u, I ne-never seen *gagh* y-you be-fore in m-my li-fe." he said, struggling to speak, Ava let out a dark chuckle with her eye filled with rage staring down on the iguana, "Oh you don't know me, that funny because I've seen you and your little friends when you burn my parents alive two years ago." The iguana's eye jerk wide open as he realized that the Interpol agent's that he and his team that were sent in to 'silence' them had kids and their here for revenge, "I want to know where are the rest of your 'friends' are so I can put you all out of your misery."

"AVA! STOP!" Sly yelled out as he ran up to her, after Sly knocked out the two bulldogs his attention quickly changed to Ava as she was choking the iguana to death, "SLY, STAY OUT OF THIS!" she yelled as she turned to look at him, Sly say tears following down her eyes, she then turned back to the iguana, "He and his friends took my parent away and ruined my family's life, I want them to pay for what they have done." She said as the tears continue to flow down her eyes, then Sly placed his left hand on her right shoulder, "Ava, if you want them to pay for their crime let the law handle it, not like this," he said as his eyes started to form tears as well, "please Ava do what right. Don't let vengeance change who you are." Ava remain quite for a moment, then she threw the iguana straight at the man hole breaking a few of his bones and knocking him out as well, she the stared hugging Sly as her tears continue to pour out, Sly picked her up from her feet and walked over to the iguana and took the key to unlock the man hole, he unlocked the man hole and carried his crying sister in Muggshot's turf.

Extra

From a distance a figure stood at the edge of one of the boulders, based from the look of the shadow the figure is female, she stretched her arms out revealing them to be wings and flapped them taking flight to the manhole, she landed on top of the iguana and kicked him to the side, she pressed something that was on her left ear and said, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault…I promise I will help." She said before entering the man hole and closing it behind her.

* * *

 **Me: and that ends it for now**

 **Peppy: i must say those sibling had it pretty rough losing their parent's and all**

 **Fox: i can relate to that**

 **Mighty: same here**

 **Vector: you have my support**

 **Me: if you want to show our support leave a review or fav or follow this story**

 **Elise: that it and goodbye for everyone**


	8. Episode 2: Sunset Snake Eyes Pt2

**Hey everyone, it's D. R. Gx1 here with another part of My SLy Cooper fanfic and i would like to thank everyone who has been following and Fav this story as i wouldn't have ever imagine that this story could pass 1500 views so thank ou all for reading this fanfic and i hope to provide more in the near future.**

 **Edd: Say, how come i only get brief apperances?  
**

 **Me: oh you will get to be with the gang in one of the arcs or two before retiring from the thief life...**

 **Sly,Ava, Adam: Again.**

 **Falco: say that would raise the question, when was he a thief?**

 **Edd: not just a thief, i was once a masked hero but the law labeled me as a vigilante, a muai tai Champion and a skilled mechanic**

 **Fox:Wow...that is impressive**

 **Me: i may do a story about his life...when i feel like it.**

 **Lilly: now that blows**

 **Me*Shrugged shoulder*: i have stuff to do, Anyway i hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

Last time the gang returned back to their Paris safe house to meet up with their adopted father Edd, he and Unit had a…strange meeting but everything was eventually sorted out, Unit even got himself a new paint job. Before the heist started, Ava and Adam had a small chat about their parents and Edd, Sly and Unit came in and gave them their support. Soon they arrived at Mesa city only to find as a ghost town, as they reached the entrance to Muggshot's turf, Ava found one of the thugs that caused her and Adam to lose their parents, so she did what any child with inhuman strength would do…take her revenge, but Sly was able to calm her down to not kill the thug and move on.

As Sly continued to walking through the tunnel, he was currently still carrying his sister ever since they had their encounter with the iguana that took Ava and Adam's parent, she nearly killed the iguana but luckily he was able to diffuse the situation quickly, he looked down at his currently sleeping sister and made him smile. " _I'm glad she calmed down now, but…"_ he turned around to the back only to see nothing, " _Why do I have this feeling that we are being followed?"_ He shrugged his shoulder and continued walking; as he walked further a figure slowly walked forward from the shadows and followed them.

-x-x-x-

Soon Sly reached the exit of the tunnel, he soon walked over to nearby road and gently lay down Ava on the grass, he then started shaking her gently, "Ava wake up, and we're here." The snow leopard slowly rose up, stretched a bit and yawn, she then turned to face Sly and smiled at him, "Hey bro, sorry about…you know," Sly just patted her back, "It's alright Ava besides I think he deserve what he got but next time don't try and kill them please," he said in a concern and worried tone, "I don't want you to do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." She nodded and the sibling hug each other, then they turn around to see what looked like a hotel with a bunch of…junk build into it. Ava and Sly eyes twitched a bit before calling Adam and Unit, "Adam, tell I'm not dreaming and the monstrosity that is a building in front of us isn't real." Ava asked, Adam shook his head, "Nope this Muggshot certainly isn't the type to keep a low profile, he probably is hiding out somewhere here but the question is where?" Sly then looked up to see a large red fire hydrant with neon lights that written 'Muggshot', "Since Muggshot is the kind of guy to show that he's the boss around here, my best guess is he would stay in that large hydrant in the top." Unit face appeared on screen, "That makes a lot of sense, but how are you and Ava going to get in there?" the Ava looked over to see a red car and behind it was a ramp, she had a devious grin and Sly, "I think we found a way in already." Adam saw what she was looking at and let out a sigh, "okay but let us scan the building to make sure he is in the hydrant, we'll call you when we have done our research, until then why don't you both take a look around and see what you can fine."

They nodded, turned off their communicators and made their way closer to the building, Ava let off some steam on some Doberman Pinscher wearing a black coat concealing a white-collared shirt with a black tie, as well as gray pants and white spat covers, with a flashlight-mounted machine gun, Sly just watched as his sister was able to dodge the machine guns bullets and sucker punch the Doberman to roughly a feet in to the air before jumping up and backing the Doberman to a nearby row of motorbikes knocking them all over, " _She must have reduced her restrainers power."_ I thought to myself as I noticed that she was faster and stronger than usual, he shrugged the thought off and they made their way to a entrance of what looked like a casino with neon light that says 'Boneyard' above it, Sly raised an eye brow at it while Ava just started at it, then she took a really solid piece of plank wood nearby and was about to whack the sign, Sly stopped her by shoving her into the casino.

They entered the casino entrance only to find that they had to open another entrance, which Ava was tempted to break open with her wooden plank, but luckily Sly found the switch to open the gate, the reason why she wanted to smash the gate was it had a specific pattern that looked like Muggshot's face, once the door was open the lights seemed to have been turned off, Sly and Ava guessed that the switch he used to open the gate turned off the power, they then noticed a few lights flashing in their direction, they quickly hid behind a slot machine, the light got closer and closer until it revealed to be another Doberman with a flashlight mounted onto a machine gun.

Ava and Sly looked at each other and grin at each other deviously, the Doberman looked to his left and then to his right, he took out a talkie out from his pocket and spoke to it, "Cliff here, doesn't seemed to be any sign of anyone here." Then a voice from the talkie spoke, "Well keep an eye out, the place is still under renovation and the lights just went off so make sure you keep patrolling you bloody sector!" the Doberman rolled his eyes and put away his talkie, as he put it away, a hook of a cane suddenly hooked his neck and pulled him behind a slot machine. Two more Doberman standing beside one another, then they heard one of their own howl out in pain behind them to see what had happen but the suddenly saw a wooden plank sent flying straight up to the ceiling smashing the lights in the process, now the room they guarded was nearly pitch black with the only source of light were their flashlights and the slot machine's. Both Doberman constantly looked around each other, making sure that no one was trying to sneak up behind them, "What on earth is going on?", the other Doberman answered, "I have no idea!"

"But we do." Both Doberman shun their flash lights at a raccoon wearing his hood down blocking most of his face and a piece of black cloth that covered his mouth, "Sup boys name Dark Law, hope you don't mind me taking out your boss Muggshot?" their answer was shooting their guns at him, the raccoon was able to leap into the air and avoid their shots, he summer saluted in the air before landing a few inches in front of them, as they turn around and aimed their weapons at the raccoon, out of nowhere a snow leopard wearing a mask that had no eye holes but a really large smile on it grab the nuzzles of their machine guns and bend them downwards, "Scum like you will never learn, well then let me, Amazon," she said cracking her knuckles and even without eye holes gave out a frightening glare at the Doberman's, "Teach you to clean up your act." The Dobermans threw their machine guns away and tried to punch her, Dark Law used his cane to grab one of the Doberman's by their wrist and pulled him closer so he can give them a kick to his chin, the he jumped in to the air and rapidly punched the Doberman in the chest before raising his left up high and slammed it down on to the Doberman's head sending him straight back down, the other Doberman was in shock to see his partner be taken down, then Amazon jumped on the Doberman, forcing to the ground, she wrapped her arms and legs around the Doberman's left arm and slowly started pulling it, the Doberman tried to get her off but failed as she raised her legs and slammed them on his chest every time, then the Doberman's left arms bones started to crack, he cried out in pain and begged to stop. Amazon let go of the Doberman's arm and got off him, then she grabbed him by the collar and threw him at a nearby slot machine, the machine slots suddenly had three 7 and chips spewed out from the bottom.(Savage: ha a classic. Me: yes indeed.)

With their enemies defeated, Sly took off the cloth and flipped back his hood, Ava took off her mask, Sly pocketed his 'disguises' into their pouched around their waist, "Man and I thought pops having us be masked vigilantes for a while was a waste of time," Sly said rubbing the back of his head, "Now I've got to apologize him for that." Sly then noticed that Ava stare at her mask, she then looked up to sly and wore her mask back on, "I think I will continue to wear this for a bit longer, just until we get out of here." Sly didn't object, he knew that the mask she wore was made by Adam, he said that the mask has a built in camera as well but it is not visible by the naked eye and Ava can see through it even without eye holes, " _thinking about it now Adam has made so many gadgets and tools that would take… Ugh Bentley years to make, he should be in a university or working as a head scientist at some lab or something. Nah, he enjoys doing this more than anything."_

Soon they continued to make their way around the casino, they passed more electronic floor sensors and search lights, then when they reached what looked like a bar, they hid in the potted plants, they saw two more Dobermans, a rabbit serving them drinks and a lion wearing similar cloths to the Iguana they encountered earlier, this made Ava about to go on another rage outburst, Sly figured that the lion was also one of the thugs that did 'it' as well. They saw as the Dobermans and the lion kept harassing the rabbit, then one of the Doberman gave a devious smile and grabbed the rabbit and lifted her up into the air grouping her breast, the other Doberman and lion soon had devious grin on their faces as they got closer to the rabbit, the other Doberman the rabbit's legs revealing her light blue panties underneath her skirt, the lion had a devious grin as he reached to his pants and was about to undo his zipper. Then suddenly a bottle of whisky hit the lion from the back of his head, he groan in pain and turned around in anger to see the one who threw it, he turns to see Sly with his left hand stretched forward and Ava in her Amazon persona glaring down at them.

"Hey who the hell are you?! Don't you know who I am? I'm Claw one of Muggshot's Fear of Four," the lion said smugly, "That means I got the strength to beat you both to a bloody pulp." However his threat had an opposite effect then he wanted as Sly and Amazon's glares intensify, Claws then ordered the Doberman's to attack them while he held the rabbit by her neck, Sly jumped to his left dodging one of the Doberman's punches and wacked his cane across the Dobermans face, he took a few steps back as he was in a daze, Sly however didn't give him any time to recover as he ran up to the Doberman and rapidly punched his chest several time before he jump and trust his right knee to the Doberman's chin. Ava or right now going as Amazon was toying with her opponent as she didn't even make any attempt to attack her Doberman as he relentlessly swung his arms trying to land a blow on her, soon the Doberman was panting heavily as he used to much of his energy trying to attack her, Amazon noticed and the smile on her mask grew a bit wider, she leapt into the air and used the 'Slow' move to time her landing which was the Doberman's head, as her feet made contact with the Doberman's head, she viciously stomped her feet rapidly, with one last stomp she then landed behind the Doberman, she turned around and used her right index finger to slightly push him forward, the Doberman fell forward with his face now a bloody mess, then her ears perked up and ducked down in time to dodge a bullet shot over her head former position. She turns around to see the lion pointing his gun at her, she then noticed the look on his face, a look of pure fear and terror, and Amazon's smile grew even wider as she cast a death glare at him, Claw backed away slowly with the rabbit still in his hold, "Stay back! I'm warning you!" he yelled but his threats didn't seemed to work as Amazon slowly walked closer to him with her mask smile becoming wider and wider, he fired another shot only for her to sidestep it and start running straight at him, he fired again but he was only hitting air as Amazon was charging straight at him. Within seconds Amazon stopped directly in front of Claw and yanked his pistol out from his hand, he watched in horror as she grabbed both ends of the pistol and bend it until it was useless, she dropped it and then forced the lion the let go of the rabbit, the rabbit immediately dropped to her knees, Sly being the gentlemen that he is pulled her aside so she would be in the crossfire of Ava's wrath.

Amazon then proceeded to lifting the lion into the air as he was nothing, "Now tell me the names of your 'friends' and I will make this quick," she said squeezing the air out of the lion, Claw started tapping her arm, "Fine, fine I'll tell *gasp* you. Just *Gasp* let me go." She did let him down and let go of his neck but only to turn him around and pin him to the ground while keeping his arms behind his back, "Talk or," she then pushed his arms causing the muscle's to strain, "I make this even more painful than it already is." Claw's eyes started to form on his eyes, "Like I said before I'm part of Fear of Four, the other members include an Iguana named Iggy, a weasel named Jerry and a koala named Chumly ther-" before he could finish Amazon lifted him up into the air still with his arms behind him, "Thanks for the info now have a nice TRIP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she threw Claws straight into the bar, smashing into numerous bottles.

The rabbit was in shock to everything that unfolded, Amazon noticed the worried look a grin form beneath her mask. She walked up to Sly and the rabbit, she helped the rabbit up to her feet, she lifted her mask until her mouth was visible and…French kiss the rabbit, both Sly and the rabbit were caught off guard but the rabbit seemed to enjoy it, Sly on the other hand started nose bleeding and quickly covered it with a napkin he kept in his pockets, " _Man why does she keeping doing that, I know she lesbian but still I feel like she kiss some random women just to mess with me."_ Sly thought to himself as he wiped his nose, he stared remembering a time when Edd told them to go on a patrol around the safe house and they saved a female wolf from a two muggers and she kissed the wolf to calm her down, since then she told Sly, Adam and Edd that she is Lesbian, it defiantly surprise them but they didn't seemed to mind, " _Now that I think about it, me and Edd asked Adam if he was gay and he replied that he was not."_

Soon Amazon and the rabbit parted from each other with the rabbit blushing madly, Amazon stroke the rabbit's hair, "So, does a beautiful gal like yourself have a name?" "A-Anna bell, thank you for saving me," she then turned to Sly, "Both of you." Sly and Ava smile at her, "Well then Anna you I suggest you find somewhere to hide while we take Muggshot and his goons down." Sly said, this made Anna gasp in shock, "But he and his goons are incredibly strong! Are you sure you can do it?" Ava and Sly looked at each other, then back at Anna with an ensuring smile on their faces, "Yes and will, you should get going Anna." The rabbit nodded and wave them goodbye as they continued to make their way through the casino, while swing over a few money shaped chandeliers and dropping down from them and knocking out another Doberman, "So she wasn't your type?" Ava took of her mask and wiped the sweat of her face, "She was alright but there was no spark between us," she said as she pocketed her mask, "But she seems like a nice girl in general, now let's get focus on getting rid of Muggshot so Anna can get her normal life back." Sly nodded and they continued their journey, they passed a really ugly wooden sign of Muggshot that hung over the a pathway, Ava used on of the Doberman's machine gun and open fire on the sign until it was a pile of toothpicks, Sly jumped in shock as he witness Ava shot the machine gun randomly, she threw the empty machine gun away and proceeded to move on ahead again with Sly snapping out of his shock, the raccoon rubbed his head and just shrugged it off…again and ran to catch up with, he passed a knocked out Dalmatian wearing purple pants bleeding on the floor, they soon had to jump over several floating tables, Ava was wondering how the casino was flooded I was beyond her, nonetheless they ventured forward, Sly found another safe and contacted Adam, "Hey Adam, need your help with this." "We're on it bro," Adam said, after a few seconds Unit answered him, "Sly we've got the code, it's 3-3-8." Sly entered the code, and the safe open, and Sly face lights up as he took a page of the Thivious Raccoonus he placed his took out his calling card and placed it in the safe. "Well, well this is an interesting technique," Sly said to himself, Ava walked closer to him to see the page, "It seems that Rob McCooper is an explosive expert as this says his 'Explosive Hat Mine', say Adam can you and Unit try making this technique work?" "We'll see what we can do." Sly nodded and ended his transmition.

Soon Sly and Ava reached what looked like a large roulette wheel, they landed on it after jumping off from another chandelier, then suddenly the wheel started turning at a fast pace, then they looked up to see something falling from the ceiling and landed a few feet away from them, he the figure stood up to reveal himself as Claw and he was clearly piss, his face was bleeding from the cuts made from the glass bottles he was slammed into, "You think I go down that easily," he said pulling out two hatches from under his jacket, "Think again!"

* * *

 **Me: And Cliffhanger.**

 **Adam: really, you are going to leave it here?**

 **Me:...Pretty much**

 **Amy: i didn't know Ava is lesbian?**

 **Me: well i have no initial problem with Yaoi and Yuri now...but i will not have Yaoi pairing's in my stories period.**

 **Fay: Okay its your work.**

 **Me: And if anyone that likes Yaoi read my earlier rants about about Yaoi i'm sincerely sorry if i offended you in anyway, it's just that the pictures and fanfic's that i've read about it were very...disturbing to me, so once again i'm not homophobic, no Yaoi in my stories and I'm sorry**

 **Savage: yeah, check ya all later**


	9. Episode 2: Sunset Snake Eyes Pt3

**And I'm back, sorry for the delay everyone but i had ... a few issues that i needed to resolve but i'm back and bring you the next Chapter.**

 **Jaden: Woah this is super sweetness**

 **Krystal(Gx): Can't help a gree with ya Jay**

 **Me:...wait i just realized that now there are two people here both with the same name.**

 **Krystal(StarFox): this might cause problems.**

 **Chip : i think the solution has already presented itself**

 **Vice: Really how so?  
**

 **Muttski: Muttski know what he is talking about but Muttski's not telling**

 **Me: quit fooling around and let just get to the stroy already.**

* * *

Previously, Sly and Ava infiltrated Muggshot's casino and went as their mask vigilantes names Dark law and Amazon, they rescued a rabbit named Anna Bell from a pair of Doberman and one of the thugs that killed Ava and Adam's parents called Fear of Four (Me: I know very original Charmy: Really that was the best you have? Me: Hey give me a break) the thug was a lion named Claws and he wants payback after Ava threw him at the bar they first encountered and he isn't going to let them leave the casino with their lives…which reminds me back to the action.

-x-x-x-

"Think again!"

Claw then leaped into the air, the large roulette wheel was moving at a face pace that within seconds of the lion leaping into the air Sly and Ava were right under him; Claw then landed between the pair and swung his hatchets at them. They used Sally's 'Roll' to avoid his attack, they uncurled themselves and face the mad lion, getting into their fighting stances and tried to run up to the lion counterclockwise of the roulette but couldn't, the force of the roulette speed's was pushing them back. Claw watched as Sly and Ava struggle to get to him, with a grin on his face he leapt into the air again and landed between them again, this time he swung his hatchets at Ava, who was able to doge the attacks, Claw glared at Ava as she stood up, he pointed one of his hatchets at her, "You think you could just humiliate me like that and get away with it?" Ava shrugged her shoulder and answered, "Pretty much." This made Claw even madder as he started stopping his feet on the wooden floor; Sly knew that Ava was just buying time for him to think of a plan.

" _Okay need a plan to stop this guy,"_ Sly thought to himself, he then noticed that the spot that Claw was standing was starting to break and it gave Sly and idea, he whistle a curtain pattern and Ava nodded without looking at him, Ava then started taunting Claw even further, "Say why are you named Claw anyway, what all the better name's taken or something or is it that pebble size brain of yours couldn't think of a better name." Claw started stomping his feet on the wheel section he was on even more, Sly slowly got behind Ava with his cane slowly extending forward to her, while this was happening Claw said, "hat's it you little bitch, this time I will chop off that smug look on your face." He then leapt into the air again.

"AVA NOW!" Sly cried out, Ava turned around and grabbed Sly's cane and started spinning, she soon stop and threw Sly straight at Claw who was still in the air feet first, the lion watched as Sly boots slammed him in the face, Claw's head swung backwards from the force, Sly then use 'Slow' to summersaulted backwards and outstretch his cane, then out of nowhere, Ava appeared and grabbed the hook of the cane and lifted it and sly over her head, she looked down to see Claw with a horror look on his face and grins. "This is the end FOR YOU!" she said as she swung Sly's cane down, as for Sly he used her momentum to slam both of his feet straight at Claw's chest sending straight down. Claw landed at the exact same spot he cracked earlier as his body was wedged into the floor of the roulette. Sly and Ava watched from a nearby chandelier they landed. They stood up; Ava rubbed off some dust off her hands while Sly adjusted his hat. "Well that the end of that," Sly said as he checked his cane, "Now let get out of here and find out where the rest of his friends are." Ava nodded and they headed back to way they came. But what they didn't know was a figure standing right above them landing on the chandelier the formers were on.

-x-x-x-

As Sly and Ava exited the casino, Ava stretched her arms out and Sly used his 'Watch and Listen' to try find an opening into the building, he let out a sigh as he pulled the goggles down, "There's no way in that we can access from here. Hey Ava," he said turning to the snow leopard, "got any ideas?" She shifted her eyes to a certain direction and an innocent smile formed on her face. Sly raised an eyebrow before turning to the direction, and gulps. Ava was staring at a red muscle car; it was parked in angle that would ram the wooden planks that boarded the main entrance.

He faces Ava, who nodded numerously, he then looked at the car then back at Ava, who now was giving him the puppy eyes trick. Sly took a step back, " _Crap, Ava using her deadly secret weapon on me."_ She got closer to him, "Pleas?" she asked in a very adorable manner. Sly let out sigh of defeat and walked over to the car, _"How did I ever let myself do this I will never know."_ Sly thought to himself as he hopped into the car and started connecting wires together. " _Man I'm so glad Edd thought everything there is to know about vehicles."_ Sly thought to himself as he remembered as Edd would spend hours on end with him, teaching him how vehicles worked and how to build them from scratch and modify them. Soon, within less than five minutes Sly was able to start's the car's engine. As he got out of the car, Ava immediately jump into the driver seat, changed the gear into reverse and slammed her foot on the gas. "Ava, Wai-" but it was too late as Ava rammed the car backwards into the barricade and probably hitting a few Doberman in the process. Ava got out from the car, her eye were replaced with swirling spirals as she tried to balance herself. Sly facepalmed himself as he walked over to Ava and walked her up the stairs, before they did anything else their goggles started ringing, Sly put his on.

"Hey Adam, Unit so how's the search coming along?" He asked, "Before I answer that just one question big bro." Sly raised an eyebrow, "Sure, What?" "Did Ava just ram a car through a wall?" "…Yeah…she did…again." The two brother looked at each other as the memories of Ava trying out for her driver license, the first…nineteen times mostly ended with her crashing the car into a wall or another car, but after she got her inhibitors, she passed her last test with flying colors, it turns out due to her strength she would accidently apply too much pressure to the gas pedal. But after a while she would ram the van through a wall sometimes because she has developed the habit of doing it…al lot. Sly and Adam let out a sigh, "Anyway, me and Unit are still scanning the building but we can conformed that Muggshot is in the there but we need some time figuring out where exactly." Sly nodded and ended their chat; he turns to Ava, who finally got back on her feet, he walks over to her and says, "Don't do that EVER again." Ava blankly stared at him, she rolled her eyes and headed off to a nearby hallway, Sly watched as she kick a Doberman out of her way before disappearing into the hallway, it took Sly a few seconds before he realized what just happen, "HEY! AVA, WAIT FOR ME!"

-x-x-x-

Soon the pair found themselves on the roof of a shorter building, they looked around to see the city below them, and then Ava noticed five figures on the building next door, "Hey Sly, twelve a clock." Sly looked over to see a couple of figures, they used their goggles and zoomed in, the figure were six bulls, a koala and a weasel. Their eyes open wide as they realized that the last members of the group Claw is a part of were just a building away. They looked at each other and nodded, they took a few steps back to get a running start.

From the other building, the koala looked over to the weasel, who was checking his phone, "Still no word from them?" the koala asked. The weasel let out a sigh and pocketed his phone into his jacket, "Nah man, not even a text." The weasel replied as he shook his head, " _Those guys must be in some kind of trouble again or else they would have replied my text already. But Iggy was just supposed to on lookout and Claw said he be at the casino getting a few drinks."_ He then lazily looked over to the building across them and noticed two figures on the other side, " _Who and what are they doing?"_ he thought to himself, he was soon taken back as he watched the figures run up and leaped off the ledge, they leaped over a nearly ten meter gap between the two buildings, landed on their side and took out two of the six bull that were with him and his partner in front of them.

Sly and Ava looked up to see the surprised looks on their faces, they slowly rose up, Ava cracked her knuckles, Sly reposition his hat a bit as then points his cane at them. "Hi, you don't mind if we take out your boss Muggshot do ya?" "Even if you do, we'll still do it anyway." Ava said not waiting for them to give a response as she pounce on a nearby bull, getting him into a choke hold. One of the bulls tried to help but soon found himself on has back as Sly swept his feet with his cane, Sly then slammed down his cane on the bull's face knocking him out. The two remain bulls charged at Sly, but then suddenly Ava threw the bull that she knocked out at them, taking out of the fight, the weasel stepped back as he knew that there was no chance of him winning, however his collogue raised his fist at them.

"You think you can just come to our turf and make us leave," the koala said, cracking his fist and bumping them against each other, "I, Chumly of Fear of Four, will make sure you little punks don't see the light of day again, right Jerry?" he turn to see the weasel, who was named Jerry jumping to a nearby buildings fire escape, Chumly now furious as he stopped his feet, "Agh that little, never mind I don't need him to take you on." The koala then charged at the sibling, who easily dodged his attack, he then stretched out his arms and started spinning, Ava and Sly moved out of the way of his attack. He soon stopped and picked up two nailed wooden planks on the floor, dropped earlier by the bull's, he tapped them against each other before spinning again, but this time it was faster, Sly moved out of the way while, Ava just stood where she was, not moving an inch as Chumly spun closer to her. " _Ha, she must have scared of my attack that she can't move."_ He thought to himself as he grew closer to her, then as the nailed plank was about to slam Ava's face, but then she dove under the plank, a slide kicked Chumly legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first to the floor. Ava dusted her hands and looked down at the koala in disgust "You think just because your big and strong, makes you think you can do what you want?" she turns her head slightly to face Sly, "Bro you go on a head and catch that other guy," she then turned back to the koala, who was getting back up, she then cracked her knuckles "I've got this one, under control." Sly nodded and leaped across to the same fire escape that the weasel jump to and followed his trail. As Sly disappeared from sight, Ava turned back and a smile form on her face, "Well then let's get started."

-x-x-x-

Sly continued to chase the weasel from rooftop to rooftop, " _I've got to say he's pretty good,"_ Sly thought to himself, as watched the weasel do a few impressive parkour moves, which Sly was able to do himself, they climb up pipes, parkour over a few ventilations, jump over a few gaps between building and satellite dishes, their chased continued until Sly watched as the weasel ran pass a glass door and into what appeared to be a rundown penthouse. Sly carefully open the glass doors and made his way through the hallways, as he made a left turn down the hall, he immediately took a step back and hid behind the corner of the hallway, he put on his googles and took a peeked, he saw a very rundown casino as there was a huge portion of the floor missing, in front of the gaping hole was the weasel, he was standing in front of a group of five Dalmatians, it appeared that he was giving them orders.

" _Okay there six guys, and one of me,"_ Sly thought to himself, he looked over to see if there was anything he could use as an advantage, there were a few chandelier hanging above them, broken tables on the floor, other than that nothing that helpful, he let out a sigh, _"Dang it I guess Ava is rubbing off on me."_ He then ran stepped out from the corner and rushed straight at the group. The Dalmatians' turned around to see the raccoon charging straight at them, four of the five Dalmatians charged straight at him, the first one tried to deliver a right hook, but Sly dodged it and kicked the Dalmatian away, then the two more tried to kick him, but missed as Sly leaped over them and ducked down to avoid a left cross from the fourth Dalmatian, within seconds of him getting back up, he slammed his cane down and used as a pole the leap over the Dalmatian in front of him, as he landed behind the dog, he quickly latched his cane on his back and swiftly sweep the kanine's legs, as the Dalmatian fell Sly delivered four quick punches to kanine's back before leaping forward, grabbing the kanine's head from the back and slamming it to the floor boards. Then he dashed forward, with his fists raised and delivered multiple blows to the two Dalmatian's in front of him, they dropped to the floor like a bag of bricks. Then he turned to the last standing Dalmatian and made his way to him, but then he stopped in his tracks as a bullet nearly hit his foot, the last standing Dalmatian had a smirk on his face as a trails of smoke escaped the barrel of his gun pointing it straight at Sly direction, "Ha-ha, looks like mister big tuff guy is scared of getting a bullet hole in his suit."

The Dalmatian took a step forward, still pointing his gun at Sly, with his smug look on his face. _Dammit, I didn't think this through."_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out how to get himself out of this situation, as he glared at the Dalmatian as the barrel of his revolver pointed at Sly's forehead, he took a quick peek at the weasel, think that he would also have the same smug look but instead he saw that the weasel had look that he had seen a ghost, his pupils were shrunken, his greeted his teeth and he was shaking a bit and it appeared that he was mumbling about something. Sly raised an eyebrow; Sly concentrated his hearing on the weasel to hear what the weasel was mumbling about, "Not again, not again," then Sly's attention was redirected back to the Dalmatian as his gun clicked again as it was about to fire, "Well looks like this is the end of- AHHHH" the Dalmatian was cutoff has he was shot by a highly concentrated electrical blast from behind.

The Dalmatian dropped his gun and fell face first to the floor, Sly was stunned at what just happen as he stared at the kanine that laid in front of before looking up in more shock, he saw the weasel with the exact same pistol that Carmelita uses but the red was replaced with grey. Then from the gaping hole behind him, two grappling shoot up and wrapped around two separate chandeliers, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME RINGTAIL!" yelled an angry ye still charming and familiar voice to Sly's ears. Soon Carmelita Fox and Murry landed beside the weasel, showing their badges and much to Sly's surprise the weasel pulled out an Interpol badge from his jacket.

"That's far enough Cooper, this were it ends," Carmelita said as she pointed her shock pistol at him, "Now surrender quietly and I won't have put you down, painfully." Sly chuckled at Carmellia's statement, "Oh Carm, we both know that won't happen anytime soon and beside," he winked at her, making the vulpine blush a bit, "With me behind bars, who will keep you on your pretty little toes and give you a real challenge." Then Murry stepped forward, with his fist raised into a fighting stance, "You can't beat the three of us Sly. So give up." Sly sent death glares at the pink hippo, Murry glared at Sly in return but it was more of pity, "Don't try to play the whole 'do it for a friend' card, it won't work you backing stabbing traitor and I really hope Bentley hears that as well," then Sly pointed his cane at the weasel, "And as for you, aren't supposed to be working for Muggshot, not with Interpol and especially not with their elite team." The weasel stared blankly at Sly before looking down…in shame, "Well things changed after a 'job' Muggshot told us to do, at first I just thought he wanted us to rough up some punks or something like he always does, but when I found out it was to kill two Interpol agents in their own home's no less that was where I draw the line, I never kill anyone before in my life, sure I beat them up but killing them in a torture like fashion, t-t-that i-is s-something I would never do especially if they have kids," he then raised his head, Sly noticed some tears forming in his eyes, "so I turned myself in to Interpol, I didn't want to have the blood of parents and kids on my hands and not feel how wrong it was, eventually I made a deal with them, I would act as a spy for them and they erased my record for good, allowing me to start a over." "I see," yelled a voice from the hallway behind Sly, Sly jolted up, now standing straight with his arms on his sides which confused the three Interpol agents, he slowly turned his head and immediately rolled to the left as badly unconscious beaten koala landed at his former position, then from the shadows Ava stepped forwards, wiping the dust off her hands as she walked up to Sly, "So you didn't mean to kill my parent? It's that what you are implying? You actually tried to stop your teammates?" she said as she pointed her right index finger at Jerry, who flinched, "Y-y-yes, that is what I'm implying." The death glare that Ava sent to the weasel intensifies for a few seconds before she closed her eyes, a bit of tears formed and she wiped them away.

While this was happening, Carmelita and Murry contacted Bentley through their Binococam, the turtle was in the Cooper Task Force mobile base (Me: Basically Murry's van modified for Interpol use. Shard: Bentley must have modified it to make the van more practical like how Adam did with their van. Me: I may be thinking of changing the New Cooper Gang escape vehicle into something else but I can't think of anything right now. Sally: Well if anyone has any suggestions leave your suggestion in the reviews or PM D. R. Gx1.) build in computer, he was typing away trying to find out what info he can about who this snow leopard was, then he found the results he was looking for, he looked at the results, wiped his glasses with a clean cloth to make sure he wasn't looking at the reports wrongly. Back with Carmelita and Murry, "Bentley, do you have any info about this girl yet?" "Actually I may have found a match but before I can confirm it need to know her name first." Carmelita and Murry looked at each other confused but they shrugged their shoulders, "So Sly," Murry asked the raccoon who was finally in a more relaxed posture, "Who's she? You're girlfriend or something?" both Sly and Carmelita sent death glares at the hippo, who took a step back, Ava and Jerry looked at their partners confused to what were they talking about. "NO! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sly yelled before letting out a sigh, he then gestured Ava with both of his hands in her direction, "Carmelita, Murry and new guy, meet my adopted sister Ava, Ava, Carm and everyone else." Carmelita let out a sigh of relief " _Good, their adopted siblings which means they only have sibling relationship."_

The snow leopard looked at the three Interpol agents; she waved her left hand and had a genuine smile on her face, as she was waving Bentley immediately contacted them, Carmelita answered him "So Bentley did you find anything?" "You're not going to believe this but she is one of the two children's of Agent Kieran and Banshee Kristhon who went missing in the same year they were killed." All three agents eyes nearly popped out from their heads especially Jerry, he out of the three of them was surprise to find out that the kids survived the fire and one of them have joined the Sly's gang. Then Ava slammed her left fist into her open right hand, "Now with that out of the way. Let's get started."

* * *

 **Me: And what happens next will be in the last part of this arc.**

 **Sly: Finally, man i though this wasn't going to end.**

 **Me: yeah well the next arc will happen a bit later as i have something plan with an Oc that my friend,** **cantstopmydreams help make.**

 **Falco: Well better get started then. and as for the rest of ya, just wait till next time.**


	10. Episode 2: Sunset Snake Eyes Pt4

**Hey there guys and this is the last part of the Muggshot arc and i must say it was kind of hard to chose some parts over other but they will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Sly: Finally we are done with this arc**

 **Sonic: well at least your story is progressing**

 **Me: Sonic how many times do i have to say I'm sorry for delaying your story**

 **Sonic: tell me when are you gonna work on it?**

 **Me: Soon okay**

 **Sonic: you better**

 **Me: Fine let's just get to the story**

* * *

Last time, Sly and Ava defeated the second and third member of the Fear of Four and things took a surprising turn as he last member of the group turned out to be an Interpol agent, not only that he is also part of Carmelita's team. And now Sly's team and Carmelita's team are about clash against one another in heated battle…or are they?

-x-x-x-

"Now with that out of the way. Let's get started" Ava said as she soon got into a fighting stance. Sly, Carmelita, Murry and Jerry looked dumfounded at what she just said; Sly just let out a sigh and got into a fighting stance. "Carm, there's no point in arguing with her, trust me I know. Let's just fight already." The vixen raised her left eyebrow, she then shook the whole incident in from of her and pointed her shock pistol at Sly, Murry and Jerry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, Jerry aimed his shock pistol at Sly and Murry got into his fighting stance. The two groups glared at each other, with each passing second their glares intensify, both side were prepared to attack each other with in seconds, but then Ava's ears picked up something, she looked up and yelled "EVERYONE GET BACK!" she yelled, everyone looked at her confused as she was the one that wanted to fight, but Sly knew that she must have picked up something dangerous, as Sly took a step back and just as he stopped, a feather shape knife struck where he was formerly positioned, Ava and Carmelita did the same, while Murry raised is left foot and Jerry jumped back. Then out of nowhere a figure landed between both groups, the figure slowly stood up, it reveled to be a female Eurasian eagle owl, she wore what appeared to be a mix between an Egyptian kalasiris and a Japanese Kunoichi clothing with mostly the kalasiris covering most of the upper torso and the waist while the Kunoichi clothing was mostly the legs.

The figure glared at Sly and Ava before turning to Carmelita's team, "You must leave now," she said as she faced Sly, "You need to put your family heirloom back together correct? And take your revenge on one of your father's killers." Sly's eyes grew wider, in shock that someone knew about the whole ordeal. "Wait how do you know that?" "Vhat, ve did our research on you Zly Cooper." Said a familiar voice. Then a roped dropped from the ceiling and a familiar reptile slithered down and landed next to the avian. "You!" Ava yelled as she pointed at the corbra.

"Yez, me. I'm Lauranze in caze you have forgotten," he said as he threw what appeared to be a bone shape key at Sly, who caught it, "Zhat iz the key to Muggzhot'z secret chamber thatz he iz currently hiding in." Jerry was surprise, "How did you get that only the other members of the Fear of Four have that!" the cobra turned to the weasel and had a sinister grin on his face, "Exactly the point, vhy do you azk?" the cobra and owl got into a fighting stance as the face Carmelita's group, Ava soon said "Wait, why are you helping us? We don't even know you guys?" the owl turned her head slightly to face the pair, "It's within our mutual interest. Now go and defeat Muggshot and put the Thivious Raccoonus back together." Sly was confused to how they knew or the fact they knew about the Thivious Raccoonus to begin with, but he shook it off, he looked at Carmelita and blew a kiss at her, "Sorry love, but we'll have to take a rain check." He said as he and Ava ran the way they came in, Carmelita was about to peruse them but Lauranze stopped her in her tracks, "you vill have to get pazt uz first, Inspectorz'."

-x-x-x-

Sly and Ava returned to the lobby of the hotel that Muggshot was hiding, then Adam stated to contact them, "Sly, Ava me and Unit now know where Muggshot is," "Let me guess e's in the highest level in this hotel and we need a special key to open a secret pathway to get to his chamber." Ava replied. Adam didn't answer, he suddenly yelled through the com "HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Sly and Ava shook their heads rom Adam's sudden outburst, "Well we sort of ran into Carmelita and her team while chasing a member of the Fear of Four, I'll tell about that later," Adam was about to protest, but he decided to allow big brother to finish his tale, "We were about to fight Carm's team when suddenly an owl chick threw knives at all of us and then our 'new friend' Lauranze dropped in, he gave us the key and told us to leave while they are currently keeping Carm's team occupied." Then Unit pushed Adam a side and spoke, "So basically, you got help from a complete stranger and the same cobra that we fought back at Raleigh ship, and not only that they gave you the exact thing we need to get to Muggshot. Am I missing anything?" "Nope that's pretty much it." Ava replied. Adam and Unit looked at each other and sigh, and then Adam took over, "Anyway there is hidden key hole near that ridiculously big head of Muggshot that's near you, once you find it, the elevator door will open and take you guys straight to Muggshot."

With that Sly and Ava nodded and headed to the ugliest thing they had seen so far in their lives, after a few minutes of searching and Ava punching holes into the Muggshot head shaped statue, they finally found the keyhole, Sly slight in the key and turned it to the right, then the mouth of the Muggshot head dropped down and revealed a hallway behind it. The siblings looked at each and nodded and ran into the hallway.

-x-x-x-

Back with Carmelita and her team, Murry lunched a barrage of right crosses and left jabs at Lauranze but the cobra was almost as fast as Sly, he dodged the hippo's attack with ease, he used his tail and whacked Murry from the back of his head and slithered back a bit. The hit didn't do much to the large hippo, he rubbed the back of his head and soon charged straight at the cobra once more, "Ah you have zhe worrior zprite, good like a good challenge."

As Carmelita and Jerry continuously fired their shock pistols at the owl ut their shots missed as avian swiftly dodged, with each shot narrowly hitting her, Carmelita signaled Jerry to stop shooting as she did as well, the avian stopped moving and glared at Carmelita, "Why don't you tell us why you are helping the Cooper Gang if you don't know or have any align meant with them." The avian didn't answer at first, the vixen noticed that the avian's body was shaking a bit, Carmelita used her hearing and she could hear the avian chuckling. "What so funny?" the looked at Carmelita, she stopped chuckling "It is a Family matter that has intertwine our families destinies since ancient times," she then pointed at Carmelita, "As your destiny is intertwine with Sly Cooper." This made Carmelita blush a bit, but she immediately shook it off and pointed her shock pistol at the avian once again, "Yeah, how our destinies intertwine is when he commits a thief and I be there to arrest him." But in her mind " _What did she mean by her family and Cooper's family destinies are intertwined? And did she just say that me and Sly are meant to be…YES!"_ Jerry stared at Carmelita with his left eyebrow raised, he watched as Carmelita fired her shock pistol at the avian, he noticed that her face was blushing a bit, " _Carmelita really needs to just tell Cooper that she loves him already."_ He let out a sigh and began firing on the owl again.

-x-x-x-

Sly and Ava ran down the dark hallway, as they ran Sly looked over to his right to face Ava; the snow leopard noticed this and asked "Alright Sly, I know that look on your face, so what's on your mind?" "Well…I've been wondering about something," "Does it involve a certain Interpol agent?" Sly didn't answer, he looked away from her, she noticed that his face had a mix of worried, confused, sadness and…loneliness, Sly then turned to face her, "No…it about you and Adam," Ava raised an eyebrow, "I mean is as soon as we take Muggshot down, I understand that if you and Adam wat to leave the gang and start your lives like nor-" "Sly Stop it!" Sly turn his head to face her, "Ava," "Sly just stop it, I know what you are thinking, you think that when we take down Muggshot and his goons down, you think me and Adam will Leave you and Unit by yourselves to search for the rest of the Thivious Raccoonus, while me and Adam do normal boring everyday things, then you must be crazy." "She's right Big Bro," Adam said over their com, which Sly just remembered was still on, "We don't want to leave you, we don't want you to be alone on this, not now not ever." "Yeah Sly," Unit said as he joined the conversation, "Besides the more the merrier right." Sly just looked at their faces, he started remembering all the times they had spent together, all the trips, missions and family times they spent together, he then rubbed his eye with his right arms, the other notice some tears flowing down a bit, he pulled is arm away and faced forward with a smile on his face. "Yeah, sorry about that don't know what I was thinking for a moment there."

Soon Sly and Ava see a rather huge door in front of them, they looked at each other and nodded and they raised their left legs forwards and kicked the door open and ran into the center of the room, there they saw a huge bulldog wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, yellow and white striped pants with two machine guns on his back sitting on large leather arm chair, he then spoke, "What? My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude running around and cracking skulls and, and this is it? You're the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rat with a stick... Wait a second, I've seen that stick before." Sly then pointed his signature cane at the bulldog, "Maybe when my father knocked your block off with it." "Your father? Whoa! You're a Cooper? You know, that "Thingus Raccamagoocus" had a lot of nice pictures but WAY too many big words." Muggshot said in surprise. "So you don't mind just handing it over?" Sly asked.

"What are you, kidding? You and your little girl there break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I feel transgressed and violated. Let's rock!" Muggshot said as he got off from his chair, he used his massive arms as legs as he got closer to Sly and Ava, who got into their respectively, the big brute stopped a few meter away from the, he then reached for his two machine guns on his back and fired them up to the ceiling, the random bullet fire caused the huge chandelier do drop to the floor and surrounded them and then the chandelier crystals also landed within their now smaller area. Muggshot began firing his machine guns at the pair, they used 'Roll' to move behind the crystals, the shots bounced off the crystals. When Muggshot stopped firing, he put back his guns and began moving forward with his massive arms, Ava noticed, she signaled Sly, the raccoon nodded and they ran out of their hiding spots and charged at the bulldog, within seconds they closed the gap between them with the giant brute, Sly swung his cane as hard as he could at Muggshot's left arm, Ava delivered a right roundhouse kick at the brutes right arm. The pair noticed that Muggshot didn't seem affected at all by their attacks, the canine smirk as he pushed them away.

"What did you really think your puny attack will hurt moe? You got another thing coming." He said as he fired his machine guns again. And again Sly and Ava used 'Roll' to get behind the crystals. Then they got an incoming call, 'Not a good time Adam," but it wasn't Adam or Unit, instead it was the voice of someone else "used the mirror's to reflect the sunlight on to the crystals, the concentrated heat will cause his guns to overheat and exploded in his face." Sly and Ava looked at each other confused to who was talking, "Who is this?" "That's not important, just remember this Sly, there is more than one Cooper in this world." With that the transmission ended, soon Adam and Units faces appeared on screen, "Guys, who was that?" Unit asked, he thought that it was a friend of theirs as he is still new to the team, "That what I would like to know, who was he and how did he get into our frequency?" Sly then spoke "That doesn't matter right now, we just have to trust what he said." Ava looked at Sly, a bit worried but she trust his choices and carried out the plan, Sly aligned the mirror on the right hand side while Ava took the left side. Muggshot didn't seem to catch on to what they were doing and started laughing, "Hahaha, that's right keep running around like the little weakling that you are."

Then he noticed that Sly and Ava were at the ends of each side, he watched as they turned the mirrors at their respective corners, he then realized that all the mirror in the area were angled so that the sunlight would be reflected against the crystals, then he aimed his guns at them, as he pressed the trigger, his machine guns exploded knocking him back a bit. "My Beautiful guns," he as he made his way to his chair, a trap door open in front it and elevator "Good thing I have an extra pair upstairs." He said as he went up, when the elevator came down, Sly and Ava used to go up, when it stopped they stepped out and found themselves on a new level, Ava's ear perked upwards and she pushed Sly to the side, narrowly dodging a barrage of bullets. Sly let out a sigh of relief, "That was close, thanks Ava." The snow leopard nodded, they took a minute to analyze while avoiding Muggshot, they noticed that there were the same number of crystals but the two mirror short, Ava signaled Sly that she would distract Muggshot while he turn the mirrors around. Once Sly finished his side, he turns around to see that Ava was having a little trouble getting to her last mirror as Muggshot lay suppressive fire one her stopping her in her tracks, " _Dammit need to think of something to help Ava but what?"_ then and idea formed in his head. "Hey, Mugshot, why did your mom name you that anyway?" he yelled, grabbing the brutes attention, "It because your mommy thought you would be ugly when you grow up and she was right." Then several vain formed on Muggshot's forehead and he aimed his guns at Sly, who immediately regretted saying those words, "YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT MY MA, THAT IT NOW YOU GONNA GET IT!" he said firing at randomly at Sly's direction. Ava took the chance to turned the last mirror around, Muggshot turned around to face Ava as she turned the mirror around, but he did realized as he turned around to face her, he pressed the trigger on his right machine gun and it fire a single shot before exploding, but that one shot was able to put Ava out of the fight as it hit Ava's right arm. "AVA!" Sly yelled as he charged to her, he leaped over Muggshot, who was making his way to another elevator. The raccoon placed his cane beside him and held Ava between his arms, "Ava, your bleeding, just stay still." Sly said as he inspected the wound, based on his examination it was not life threatening as the shot did hit any vital points but right now Ava is bleeding above her right elbow, Sly took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her wound, "Ow, ow, careful there Sly, that hurt." "I know but it will help stop the bleeding, now you stay here, while finish off Muggshot." "But Sly I'm fi-Ow" she said as she tried to move but her wound prevented her, Sly picked her up and moved her to a nearby crystal were he leaned her against it, "No buts alright, Ava I don't want you to push yourself to hard okay? Your my sister and I want to make sure that your safe," Sly stood up and made his way to the elevator, "I will do everything within my power to keep you, Adam, Unit and Edd safe." With that he stepped on the elevator and he left Ava there to rest.

"Sly…" she said, as she reached for her 'Watch and Listen', on the other end she saw Adam…crying? "SIS, ARE YOU OKAY? ME AND UNIT ARE ON THE WAY SO JUST HANG ON!" he yelled over the com, Ava now felt guilty that she is the cause of her brothers tears, she smiled at him, "I'm okay Adam, Unit. It's not too serious so just calm down Adam, I hate to see you crying like this." "B-but sis, I was worried that i-i-I might lose you too." "Shh Adam, I won't leave, that's a promise."

-x-x-x-

The elevator soon stopped and Sly jumped off the elevator and on to a huge crystal chandelier, at the very center of the chandelier was a huge crystal and on top of that crystal was Muggshot. "Well, well, looks like is just mano a mano now." Sly just snarled at the bulldog and used the 'Ninja Spire jump' to maneuver around on the smaller crystals and dodge Muggshot's continues fire. With each passing Sly turned one of six mirrors that surrounded the large crystal, Sly was just one mirror away from finishing off Muggshot, as he was about to turned the last mirror, he didn't noticed that Muggshot had already aimed his guns at him, Sly was about to turn the mirror when he realized that he was facing the end barrel of the bulldog's gun, Muggshot had a smirk on his face as he was about to pulled the trigger, when suddenly a dagger in shape of the Cooper cane hit Muggshot's barrel causing him to miss Sly by the tip off the raccoon's facial fur. As Sly turned the last mirror, the concentrated sunlight from the crystal caused Muggshot's gun to explode once again, the only thing Sly could ask to himself was " _Where did that dagger came from and why was it shape like my family cane?"_ He put the question aside for later as she jumped on to the large crystal were Muggshot lay there in pain. "This is impossible! A little pipsqueak like you, beating a big, strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book? You're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby, and then believe me, you don't want to be you." He then passed out. Sly jumped off the crystal and back on to the elevator, he then picked Ava up and they went down the other elevator, then as they got off the elevator, Adam and Unit came running into the room, the young lupine had a first-aid in his hands, Unit began using his wide knowledge of medical info he downloaded from the web to treat Ava, Sly walked over to Muggshot's chair and open the safe underneath, he took the pieces of the Thivious Raccoonus and placed his calling card in its former place, Sly noticed that Muggshot kept most of his section besides Rob McCooper section together.

Sly didn't want to read the section now as his priorities is to get his sister medical attention and get the heck out of Mesa City, as they headed out of the hotel and entered the van, they suddenly heard sirens, police sirens. Sly let out a sigh and closed the back doors of the van. "This is gonna a bit more trickier then I thought."

* * *

 **Ava: wait you are just gonna leave right there!?**

 **Me: What? No, of course not, i just have something plan for the filler chapter before the next Arc**

 **Sly: Well, i have a feeling that this filler is gonna be exciting**

 **Me: yep and involes you, Carm, another Mystery person and a really (probably) epic high sped chase.**

 **Carmelita: Wait does the mean i ge-**

 **Me: Yes but shhh don't spoil it.**


	11. Episode 3: Escape andNew Rival?

**Hello world and i hope everyone had been having a great day today**

 **Jaden: say D. R. Gx1 why are you so happy today?**

 **Falco: Yeah man, never seen ya so cheerful**

 **Me: well today is a special day for me.**

 **Vice: Really why?**

 **Me: well today is my birthday and i just turn 17**

 **Sonic: Well there is only one thing to do, everyone altogether now**

 **Everyone: _Happybirthday to you,_** ** _Happybirthday to you,_** **_Happybirthday,_** **_Happybirthday,_** **_Happybirthday to you, D. R. Gx1!_**

 **Me: Aw thanks guys now let's party! *points to reader* and i hope you all like the story**

* * *

Previously, Sly and Ava where about to confront Interpol's Cooper Task Force lead By Carmelita, but things took a different turn as Lauranze and his associate, a female Eurasian eagle owl, intervene allowing them to face off Muggshot. The pair did ultimately defeated Muggshot and recovered his section of the Thivious Raccoonus; however two things happen during their battle with the brute, one: Ava was shot and in currently wounded above her right elbow and two: they got help from an unknown source that told them how to defeat Muggshot and probably the same person also saved Sly's life during their fight (read previous chapter to find out) now new questions have risen which both the New Cooper Gang are now asking, who was the one that helped them? What are their connection with Lauranze and his avian companion? And what are their intentions with the Cooper clan?

-x-x-x-

Unit had just pulled out the bullet out of Ava's right elbow, and he currently wrapping the wound with some bandages, Sly was leaning against his bike, overlooking Ava's treatment, Adam was checking live video feed from Mesa City's security camera's to locate the various police barracked surrounding the exits. The young lupine scratched the back of his head, as he flipped through more camera's "When did the police surround the exits?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Sly said as he faced Unit and Ava before facing the young lupine, "but right now we need to find the best route out of here." Adam nodded and continued searching through the cameras until he stopped at one, on the screen it written Camera-19Q, "Sly, I think I found our escape route," "So what the problem?" Adam shows him the live feed, Sly looked at it and he was surprise, on the screen he saw Carmelita, Murry and Jerry telling officers what to do as several officers in bulletproof vest enter the south entrance and it was also the more properly built road leading out of Mesa city. Sly placed his left hand on his chin, Adam looked at him over his shoulder and noticed a grin on his face, he then turn to Ava and Unit, who also looked up to the raccoon, even though Unit join only recently even he could tell that Sly had something planed. Sly looked at his team, Ava gave him a soft smile, Adam gave his brother a wink and a thumbs up, and Unit nodded, Sly smiled "Well I guess everyone is in, now here's the plan…"

-x-x-x-

With Carmelita had order a blockade on every possible pathway out of Mesa City, she and her team station themselves at the southern entrance after cuffing Muggshot and his goons, she walked over to her team van and lean against the side of the van. She looked at the medallion she just got, it was shaped off Sly's symbol. She held it up, dangling it as the evening sun reflected against it, and wonder to herself " _What did she mean when she gave me this?"_

(Flashback)

She and her team were panting heavily, Lauranze swung his tail again hitting Murry in the stomach forcing him to take a few steps back, it was obvious that Lauranze was winning his fight with the hippo, even though Murry has more power than the cobra but he lacked in speed and maneuverability which Lauranze had and used to force the hippo to drop to one of his knees, Carmelita and Jerry weren't doing well either, the avian dodged their shots, though most of them missed by the tip of her feather but Carmelita felt that she purposely made it look like they actually almost hit her, and the times the avian was close by, their hand-to-hand combat techniques hit nothing but air as the avian dogged them with elegance and grace. She pushed Carmelita and Jerry back, Murry caught them. All three of them panted heavily, Lauranze slighted to the avian side, it looked like they were going in to finish them off but then they heard a beeping sound, they watched as Lauranze and the avian reached for their headsets, after a few seconds they nodded and Lauranze slighted back to the rope he came down, he turn to Carmelita's team "Vell it vas fun but ve must be off. Oh and you zhould call in your offizerz now az Muggzhot haz been defeat now." He pulled the roped once and it retracted upwards with him holding on to it, the avian made her way to her partners former position, she then turned around and threw something at Carmelita, the vulpine caught it, she raised an eyebrow, it felt hard yet smooth, she looked at the thing in her hand, it revealed to be a medallion with Sly's symbol, "Kept that close to you, and your destiny shall be revealed." She said before jumping through the hole, then they heard what sounded like a jet engine before a it suddenly soften.

(Flashbacks ends)

She looked at the medallion once more before wearing it around her neck, she held the symbol of Sly in her hands, she smiled then tucks it away into her shirt. She pushed herself off the metal frame and walked to the back of the van and opens the doors, inside revealed Bentley tipping away on his laptop, Jerry monitoring the security feeds on the van's built in computer and Murry in the driver seat eating a box of donuts. She noticed that Jerry and Murry looked a little depressed, "Guys," she said grabbing their attention, "I know we got handed by that Lauranze guy and his avian companion but it shows that we need to up our game," Jerry and Murry looked at each other and nodded, "Your right Carmelita, it just shows that we been slacking," Jerry said, "Yeah we just need to intensify our training and not let our ego's take the better of us." Murry said, raising his fist, Bentley didn't say anything but he nodded in agreement, Carmelita smiled "Good now, the question now is," she said with a rather serious tone, "Who does Lauranze and his partner work for and why are they interested in the Cooper clan?"

Then all of a sudden a the sound of an engine suddenly filled the air, immediately Carmelita jumped out from the van to check what was the source of the noise, then she watched as the Cooper van rammed through their blockade, she watched as the van pushed two police cruiser's aside, luckily no one were in them, but that wasn't what concerned her, she saw through the side window, in the driver seat was the same robot that she, Murry and Bentley saw back at Raleigh's boat when Sly and Ava were escaping but its color scheme was now different. Seconds later she watched the van drive off down the road behind her, taking exactly three seconds she then yelled "ALL OFFICERS PERSUE THAT VAN NOW!"

-x-x-x-

With the Cooper gang, Adam comforting his sister, Unit was the only one besides Sly who was capable and had the knowledge to drive, the raccoon himself was sitting on his bike, he latched his cane to his back, wore a blue helmet with a clear visor and sat patiently on his custom built bike (Me: well I said before but I suck at describing but it basically Kamen Rider Agito's bike the Machine Tornador. Kaito: Don't sweat it) Sly patted the bike remembering the long hours he worked on building the bike, the van continued to drive down the roads with no problems yet, Unit looked over to the side window and noticed flashing red and blue lights, he then turned to Sly and Gave him a thumbs up. The Raccoon nodded and reached for his bike ignition key.

From the outside three police cruisers, the Cooper task force van, and Carmelita on her bike, a TryChaser 2000 or TRCS 2000 for short, they were currently perusing the Cooper van, from inside the CTF van, Carmelita voice soon came over the van's radio, "Alright, Murry make sure you keep on their tail," "Yes ma'am." Murry stepped on the gas, increasing the van's speed. Then suddenly the back doors of the Cooper Gang open which surprised Carmelita and the other offices, then they see Sly on a bike which had a bike stop, then a small rap extend back from the van, then the bike slowly pushed back it's back wheel was touching the road, soon the bike was on the road the rap retracted and the doors closed, before the doors closed Carmelita was able to get a glimpse of the inside, she saw Ava leaning against the wall of the van, she saw that she had bandages over her right elbow.

Unit looked over to the outside mirror, once he saw Sly on the road, he saw him nodding, the bot nodded, "Alright Sly, see you at the rondevu point." He said as he stepped on the gas, increasing the van's speed. Outside, Carmelita, Murry and the other officers noticed that the Cooper van suddenly picked up speed, then one of the cruisers sped past C.T.F van to pursue the van but was force to slowly down as Sly drove in front of the cruiser. Then another cruiser tried to the same thing but ended up with the same result. " _I see, your using yourself as a decoy to let your team escape but what can you do all by yourself Ringtail?"_

"INSPECTOR CARMELITA!" yelled an officer over the radio, then the sound of tyers screeching could be heard, Carmelita, Sly, Murry and the other officer turn around to see the last cruiser behind them started spinning out of control off the road, there they saw in its former place was raccoon dressed in mostly black clothing riding a black HONDA Valkyrie Rune, he wore a black helmet with a red visor covering his face, he the sped up to the cruiser on the left, he reached for something hooked to the side of his bike, Sly's eyes grew wider in shock, in the hand of the other raccoon…was a Cooper cane, not just any cane, it looked exactly like his own but the hook was in chrome sliver not gold and the staff was black not brown. "P-ple-se be ca-reful ugh." The officers that yelled the inspectors name said, Carmelita was now angry as whoever this raccoon was just took out one of her officers, the mystery ride then did the unthinkable, he latterly swung the cane and ripped a gaping hole into the front left tire of the cruiser causing it to spin out of control and off the road, with at cruiser now out of sight, the raccoon tilted to right until he was right beside the other and the cruiser was sent off the road.

He then sped up again, now he was directly beside Sly, the figure turn his head to the left, his red face visor now staring directly at Sly, he then started twirling his staff, it only took Sly seconds to realized what the figure was about to do, he immediately pressed the breaks on his handle, it was a good call as the figures cane swung downwards nearly hitting Sly's helmet and his bike, Sly then had to maneuver his bike to dodge the continues swings from the figure, Sly unlatched his cane, he led it in his right hand, he increase his speed until he was next to the other raccoon and the two started a heat battle against one another, as the two raccoon's tried to force each other off the road, " _Who is the mysterious rider and why is he targeting Cooper?"_ Carmelita asked herself, she then pulled out her shock pistol from her holster and aimed at Sly first but then changed to the other raccoon, she fired one shot at the other raccoon but what she didn't expect was the raccoon to deflect the shot with his cane without even looking; Carmelita, Sly and the other were in shock, then they suddenly heard jet engine's running, Sly and Carmelita looked upwards, Murry, Jerry and Bentley, who the two were seat on the passenger side of the van, looked out of their windows, they saw a grey stealth jet which according to Bentley disappeared several months ago, the jet flew ahead of their vehicles and descend even lower until it was only a few feet from the road, then the cargo bay door slowly lowered, there stood in the cargo bay was Lauranze and the avian they encountered earlier, then the other raccoon turn to Sly and said "We will meet again soon Sly." As he hooked his cane to the side of his bike and increase his speed. What happen next surprised everyone, the raccoon then made his bike jump onto the cargo bay door rap and sped into the plane, then the cargo door slowly raised and the jet flew off, as team Ace were distracted by the jet Sly used the opportunity he was given, he pressed a button on his right handle, then a lot of smoke suddenly spew out from his bike exhaust vent, due to the immense smoke blocking their vision, team Ace were forced to stopped in their tracks, as soon as the smoke dispersed Carmelita noticed that Sly was no longer in front of them, she then notices a card drifting in the wind, she catches and turns it around revealing it to be Sly's calling card. She gritted her teeth out of anger, she turn her back against her teammates and lets out a sigh of relief, " _At least Ringtail is alive and safe now but who was that guy and why is his team so interested with the Cooper clan? Perhaps there's something more to this but what is it?"_ she turned around to face her teammates "It looks like we aren't the only ones after the Cooper gang now but we are the one who will bring them in."

-x-x-x-

After driving for nearly four kilometers, Sly soon reached a small motel on the side of a intersection, there he noticed the van parked nearby, he soon parked his bike beside the van and knocked on the driver door in a certain pattern. A few seconds later the door open and Sly entered the van, he sat in the driver side and turn around to see Ava, Adam eating some burger, fries and Unit drinking a can of oil, the pair of siblings looked at Sly, they noticed that he looked a bit more tired than they expected, "Say Sly," Ava asked as she took a sip from her soda "You look a bit more beat than usual, something happen during your chase?" Sly didn't answer her instead he just shook his right hand, "It's a story for another time but for now let's just say things happen." Ava, Adam and Unit looked at each than at the raccoon, Sly noticed the worried looks on their faces " _Crap they must think something bad has happen, got a think of something to distract them."_ Sly thought to himself, "Its n-nothing guys re-really, say do you guys want to take a look around in Hollywood tomorrow, I mean it's not like we visit the states so often." Ava, Adam and Unit already knew that Sly was trying to dodge their question, Ava turned her eye to Adam and Unit, and they nodded.

"Fine, besides" Ava said, then Adam pointed at the computer's monitor, Sly raised an eyebrow, confused to why he turn to the monitor and his jaws drop in surprise, it was a list of movies and other things which Ava, Adam, Unit and Edd had though up before they arrived at Mesa City, "We had stuff we wanted to do and get before we leave anyway, so…" Adam and Ava had big smiles on their faces; then they along with Unit raised their fist in the air and yelled "VACATION TIME!" Sly let out a nervous chuckled " _This will either end good or REALLY bad."_

(A few days later)  
-x-x-x-

Edd was relaxing on his arm chair at home *Please not that Edd house and the Safe House are two separate places altogether* watching TV, he was watching Predator, as he was watching the movie was interrupted with a news broadcast, about Muggshot and his cronies being arrested in Mesa City and it was credited to Interpol's team Ace for their assistance during the operation. "Well it looks their heist was a major success." Edd said to on one in particular, then as news broadcast ended and switched back to the movie, the doorbell started ringing, Edd grumbled a bit as he got off his chair, walked out the living room and headed straight to the front door, "If you are those door-to-door salesmen well I don't want to buy anything thing!" he yelled as he open the door, as the brown door open he immediately caught a fist that came straight to his face, he lowered his hand with the fist still in his hold and looks up to see Sly with a grin on his face, he then noticed Ava, Adam and Unit behind him with a lot of souvenir from their time in the States. "Hey Pops, got you some souvenirs," "I can see…that, ah what the hell just bring them in and put them in the livin-" he then notices Ava's bandages and immediately went into parent mode "Ava is that injury, are you all right? Those it still hurt? Who did it? Where can I find them and make them pay?" She let out a few nervous chuckles before entering his house. Unit was confused to why Edd was worried that Ava has an injury, he then whisperd something to Adam "Why is Edd worked up over Ava's injury it not lie she hasn't had one before…has she?" "Well she has but not as bad as this." Unit let out a sigh "I will never understand parenthood."

* * *

 **Me: And with that officially ends the Muggshot arc**

 **Ava: So i'm still injured...Meh i'll just walk it off**

 **Sly, Adam, Edd: NO! YOU WILL NOT!**

 **Ava:...fine...for now**

 **Krystal (Gx): but i'm pretty sure you are gonna love what happens in the next arc especially Unit.**

 **Unit:...i have a bad feeling about this**

 **Me: yes you do,yes you do my friend, well see ya next time.**


	12. Episode 4: Vicious Voodoo

**Hello everyone i'm back, and here is the new chapter.**

 **Jaden** **: So what kind of adventure the New Cooper Gang are on now?**

 **Me: Well...Let's just say it going to very...swampy.**

 **Fox: That was a way to obvious hint.**

 **Me: I know but what else do you expect me to write?**

 **Krystal(Star Fox): Perhaps if you too some extra effort to look for some ten maybe**

 **Me:...that cost your next Chapter to be delayed.**

 **Fox & ****Krystal(Star Fox): What NO! PLEASE I'M/SHE'S SORRY!  
**

 **Sonic: That just sad to see, you guys *points at reader* should read on ahead this may take awhile**

* * *

Previously, the gang were being chased down by Interpol's Cooper division Team Ace, Sly came up with a plan to use himself as a distraction while the other drive away, not long after the Cooper gang van was out of the picture, a new player join the chase, however the mysterious rider not only out best Sly and Team Ace, he also seems to have a part of the team that Lauranze and his avian partner are a part of as they flew away in a stolen prototype stealth jet but the most shocking thing for Sly was the two facts he know about mystery rider. One: he is a raccoon like him and two: he has what appeared to be a Cooper family cane for a weapon. Who is this new player? What are his intentions? …Aw the heck with on with the show!

-x-x-x-

In Edd house, the gang was all present in his living room, Edd sat on his arm chair, Sly, Ava and Adam *Note: they are in their civilian cloths* sat on a silk green sofa while Unit sat on a wooden stool he took from the kitchen, Sly was currently explaining to their foster father on how the mission went, from beginning, to when they meet the ones that killed Ava and Adam's parents, to encountering Team Aca and Lauranze's team, beating Muggshot, him landing a shot on Ava (much to Edd's horror) all the way up to he get away and the mystery raccoon. "…and soon after that I sped off to meet with The oter and the rest is history." As he finished, Sly was immediately assaulted by Ava as she grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him violently, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US BEFORE HAND!?" "I-I-If I to-told y-yo-you th-the-n wi-with i-in yo-your cu-current st-state, I did-didn't w-ant to ris-k you ge-getting more in-injured." He replied as he was shaken, Ava stopped for a moment to take in what he just said, she let Sly go allowing to fall on to the floor, he lay there on his stomach with his eye's replaced with swirling spirals. Edd placed his right on his chin and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "This could mean that this group that seems to like meddling with you guys are trying to mimic you or…" Adam raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Or what? Dad." The elderly Puma didn't answer him, before he could say anything his phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and notice a new message. He let out a sigh and got up from his chair and started to walk out the living room and took his brown jacket that was hanging nearby, he turn to face Adam and Ava and said "I'll be out for a while, Ava you get some rest, Adam tell Sly to watch over the shop for a while until I get back and Unit do some maintenance on the van." Adam replied "Sure dad, but where are you going?" "I'm going to see an old friend." With that Edd walked out the front door.

Ava soon got off the sofa and walked out the living room and headed do the kitchen get something to eat, Adam and Unit kept poking Sly's unconscious body trying to wake him up. Adam sigh, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, soon he return with a cup in his left hand and he had a goofy grin on his face. Unit stared blankly at Adam "This will not end well you know." "I know Unit, I know."

-x-x-x-

Edd walked down the streets of his neighborhood, his continued to walk down the streets until he stopped in front of a Pub. Above the grey door was a sign that said 'Lost Nights', he pushed the door open and walked in, inside was a typical Pub with his neighbors and other locals that live nearby drinking beer or playing pool. He then made his way to the bar, the bartender, a reindeer, noticed him and ask "Hey Edd, want me to get you the usual?" Edd nodded. After a few minutes the reindeer placed a mug in front of the Puma, he took a few sips from the mug before turning to the left to see a badger in a dark brown coat sitting right next to him, Edd let out a sigh and turn to the badger, "Hello Barkly." The badger turns to face him "Hello Edd." Edd takes another sip from his mug, "Alright Bark, I know when you message me to meet you here means that you need my help with something, alright what is it?" this made the badger chuckle "Your right again, I need you help train some of my agents in hand to hand combat since you were a Maui Tai champ and all." Edd raised an eyebrow at him, "I have two questions for you, why now? And who are they?"

The badger didn't answer him instantly; he took out a cigar out of his coat. He then started looking for a lighter, as he was digging his coat's pockets, Edd then handed him his own lighter which had already been light, Barkly hovered his cigar over the lighter and then put the cigar in his mouth, he took in some air, took the cigar out of his mouth and blew out the smoke from his mouth. "Well, a team of mine had their hands played by some criminals, but they weren't just any random criminals," Edd took another sip from his mug before asking, "Really? How we're they different from the rest?" "They were more organised, more efficient and I hate to admit it more superior then Interpol's best at their best." Edd thought for a moment " _If he's talking about that 'team' then it would mean they are more skill then I first thought if they can take on Barkly's best team without breaking a sweat."_ Edd let out sigh, "Fine I'll teach them what I know, so who are my new 'victims'?" Barkly chuckle before bursting into laughter, Edd soon followed as well, Barkly wiped a tear from his eyes, "Your new 'victims' will Interpol's Copper division Team Ace, which consist of Carmelita Montoya Fox, Jerry Haddock, Bentley Turtle and Murry 'The Murry' Hippo." Edd remained silent for a moment; he sipped the last of his beer and places some money under the mug "Fine but I need some time alright Bark." He said as he stood up from his seat, with his back still facing the badger "I'll give you a call when I'm finish getting everything ready." This made Barkly chuckle, "You just make sure they don't die during training now." Edd just waved back as he walked out the door of the Pub.

-x-x-x-

In Edd's Auto-Shop, which was named once named Iron Wrench but Edd changed the name to Repair Tools since Sly entered his life, Sly or in his alias Slyvester was in the shop working on his bike, using cloaking tech Adam built he changed the bikes' color scheme from its usual blue and yellow to solid red, he was currently tuning it to make it go faster and with an average speed of 114Km/h he felt that he could make it go faster with some ideas he had been meaning to try, the raccoon however did not notice someone walking up to him and calling for him as he had headphones covering his ears as he listen to some tunes while he worked.

"Now, I just need to connect this to the…" Sly said to himself as he connect some wires to the engine, just as he slowly stood up, his head immediately felt pain as if he had hitting something above him, he began rubbing his head with his right hand and turned around to see what he hit, what he saw was a surprise to him, it was a very angry and beautiful vixen who happens to be the love of his life, Carmelita Fox. He took of his heads-phones and just smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello, can I help Miss…um?" Sly said, faking that he doesn't know her. The vixen let out a sigh and change into a slightly more relax mood "Carmelita, Carmelita Fox." "Well, Carmelita, is there something I can help you with?" she pointed with her thumb behind her, Sly looked past her to see her bike parked outside, "I would like a maintenance run on my bike." Sly nodded, he walked over to her bike, he pushed it into the garage and parked it next to his and he began checking her bike. Sly looked over his shoulder a few times as he ran some test on Carmelita's bike, he notices that she was staring at him.

Once he finished second last test, he finally turned around and said "Is there something wrong Miss Carmelita?" she was surprise at the sudden question but she quickly composed herself before answering 'It's just that, I have never seen you around here before. Are you new or something?" Sly thought for a moment " _Should I tell her that I'm Edd's adopted son? Hey why don't I just tell her I'm really Sly and my gang lives just a few blocks down the street while I'm at it."_ He sarcastically thought to himself, "Well actually I do work here, I'm Edd's adopted son," Carmelita was surprise at what he just said, Sly noticed this and smirked "I've just been studying overseas, I come back for a while and help my old man in his shop." Sly soon finished the last maintenance test for Carmelita's bike, "Everything seems to be working in perfect order," Carmelita hoped on to her bike and revved up the engines, she was surprise when the engines let out more power than before, "and I happen to have tinkered a little a bit to give your bike a little more kick." "Wow..." was all she could say, she backed up her bike on the road, Sly tossed her helmet at her, she caught it and wore it over her head, "Thanks for the tune up, see ya around." She said as she speed off down the road, Sly just smiled before walking back into the garage "You don't know how right you are Carm."

-x-x-x-

Later at Safe house, Ava and Adam were watching TV in the living room, Unit was preparing dinner, then they heard the front door open and they smiled except Unit for obvious reason when they heard "We're back!" Sly said as he and Edd walked in, both had some oil grease on their faces from working at the shop. "Me and Sly are gonna get ourselves cleaned up and we'll join you guys soon, then later I've got some news to tell you." Edd said, this cause Ava, Adam and Sly, who was right next to him to raise their eyebrows. As sly and Edd walked up the stairs, Sly felt that he need to ask Edd a certain question, before he could say anything Edd raised his left hand right in front of the raccoon's face stopping him, "You're gonna ask how long has Carmelita Fox has been coming around the shop aren't you?" Sly was caught off guard and was in shock at how he knew; Edd noticed this and started laughing "Man, that face you make when your shock, it never gets old. Anyway, she's been coming around the shop a couple of weeks before you we meet." He said as he walked into the bath leaving Sly standing near his room speechless, the he realized that Edd just played him for a fool by distracting him to get into the bathroom first. "HEY! NO FAIR!"

Later after Sly and Edd clean themselves and ate dinner, they soon gathered in the living room, Edd stood up from his chair "Well I've got news to tell you," "What is it dad?" Adam asked, "Well, an old pal of mine wants me to train some of his workers in a hand-to-hand combat." "Cool, so how the 'unlucky' bunch who have to go through your training?" Sly asked as he took a sip from a can of Sprite, "Interpol's Cooper division, Team Ace." This made Sly spat out his drink, his face completely shocked, it was hilarious as the other started laughing. Edd sat back down, slamming his fist on the chair's arm rest numerous times, Adam a wrapped his arms over his stomach, Ava and Unit were literality rolling on the floor, "H-Hey, stop it right now!" Sly yelled, his face became as red as a tomato with embarrassment. "Ha-ha *cough* ha-ha, okay now, but I'm being serious," Edd said as he wiped some joyful tears out of his eyes. "My old pal happens to be her boss and he asked me to train them." Unit *if you are wondering how he laughs like it's basically like how Scout from Team Fortress 2 laughs* finally stops laughing and asked a question "Do you know why?" "He said something about some other team out classing his by a landslide." Sly, Ava, Adam and Unit looked at each other; they immediately knew that he was talking about Lauranze and his team. Sly then placed his left hand on his chin, "Now that I think about it, I believe that Lauranze isn't the leader of his team," Unit then spoke "What makes you say that?" "Call it a hunch, anyway let's get back to business," Sly said as he place the file on the coffee table, "Alright our next target, her name is Mz. Ruby."

Sly read that Mz. Ruby was born into a family of mystics and was feared by other children due to her strange powers. Learning to summon the undead was the only possible method she had of gaining friends. Years of bitterness led an adult Ruby to use her voodoo talents to commit crimes in order to take revenge on the world for fearing her as a child. She became the Chief Mystic of the Fiendish Five, which allowed the group to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time.

Then everyone then noticed that Unit was shacking a lot when Sly mentioned 'summoning the undead', Adam moved closer and tapped the bot's shoulder causing him to jumped in surprise "Unit are you okay?" "M-me I j-j-j-just f-f-fine w-w-why d-do y-y-you a-ask?" Sly, Edd and Ava mentally facepalmed themselves " _That is the WORST lie ever."_ Adam let out a sigh and patted Unit's back "We all know that you are terrified of spiritual stuff Unit, ever since you watched the Walking Dead Season 1 marathon and a whole marathon of voodoo movies." Just as Adam finished, Unit lay horizontal with legs bent into his stomach and his arms wrapped around them tightly. The other just felt the foul aura that surrounded him; the Sly cleared his throat "Well Unit if you hate it now your gonna hate even worse," this made the Unit immediately stand up to stare at the raccoon, "Because you will be replacing Ava while she stays in the and rest from her injuries." Unit stood in silence, he didn't utter a word, confused Sly got off his seat and walked over to the bot and merely tapped the bots forehead with his finger, Unit just feel backwards and landed with a thud. Sly, Edd, Ava and Adam just sweat drop after realizing that Unit had just fainted, Edd rubbed the back of his head "Well this is was unexpected."

-x-x-x-

A few day later, the gang said their good byes to Edd and headed off to Haiti, during the whole duration of the trip, Adam was chatting with some of his friends he made online, specifically two who go by the username WILDE_NICKY9 and Ju5TFeAtHeR5, Sly read the Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper's section he got from Muggshot, but both brother would occasionally glance over to see Unit and sweat drop, they saw him writing several Japanese talisman paper and pasted them in his chest. After another hour passing, Ava finally stopped the van and slowly backed it up, she turned around and gave Sly and the shivering Unit the thumbs up, Sly nodded and open the back doors and jumped out, Unit however took small steps to the back door. Being the impatient type, Ava climbed over her seat and walked past Adam, she raised her left leg and hung it over Unit's butt and kicked him out, she then closed the doors. As she turned around, she sees Adam raising his eyebrow at her "It was necessary."

From the outside, Sly scanned the surrounding area, it was very gloomy " _Well this was to be expected, after all this is a swamp."_ He thought to himself, he turned around to the van to see what was holding up Unit, only to see the bot get kicked out from the van landing on his face and Ava closing the doors behind him, Sly walked up to Unit and helped him up, "Thanks Sly, I don't know why she had to do that?" He said, rubbing his right butt cheek. Then Unit started scanning the area, "Why couldn't bad guys hide out in nice places like amusement parks." Unit muttered to himself, Sly ignoring his robotic teammate comment noticed a path they could follow, without any more distractions besides Unit ranting about 'evil spirits' the pair stopped when they reached the end of the trail, there was is a large gap o swap cutting the pathway off. "Oh well there's no way to get across let's go home." Unit said as he went back the way they came only to be stopped when Sly used his cane to drag him back to him, "I think not,: Sly said, he then put on his goggles and contacted Adam, "Hey bro," "Hey Adam, can you see any possible way to get across this gap?" "Maybe you and Unit could use the Raccoon Rail Walk on those roots and vines, especially the barks that are worn away. And where it's super sticky you can use the Raccoon Rail Slide on them to slide across faster than you can say Boo." Sly nodded and put his goggles around his neck, he then turn to Unit and gave him a devious grin, "Hey Unit looks like we're are going for a little 'roller coaster ride'." He and Unit used the Raccoon Rail Walk on a nearby root to get across the swap below, the two soon stopped in front of what looked like a very spooky Tiki head statue with tribal paint all over it, Unit kept shacking at the sight off it, Sly just rolled his eyes, he then notices some vines hanging above them. "Unit," the bot slowly turned to face him "Y-y-yes?" "Do you have a jetpack or something to help you fly built in you?" "Y-y-yes w-w-why?" Sly just pointed upwards, Unit looked up "Oh…okay." He replied, then the back of his legs panels open and small jet booster came out from them, then the booster engine started spinning and Unit slowly ascended upwards, he grabbed Sly's arms and lifted him up to the vines. As soon as Unit held Sly over the vines he let go of him and Sly slide down the vines, "That looks like fun, maybe I should give it a try." Unit said to himself, he deactivated his boosters, landed on the vine and copied Sly action and slide down the vines, soon the pair landed on a large overgrown leaf, they jumped across a smaller gap and landed on another overgrown leaf. Just as they landed on the leaf, a huge spider dropped from the branches above them, "AHHHHH!" Unit yelled as he jumped into Sly's arms, Sly and the spider looked at him both sweat-drop the bots reaction, Sly let out a sigh and wacked the spider away with his cane, he then looked at Unit who was still holding on to him "You can let go of me now." Sly said blankly. Unit then realized that he was holding on to Sly, he slowly got off the raccoon and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sly looked at him for a moment, he then shook his head in disappointment, "Can't you use inferred vision or something so you don't have to actually see any 'ghost' for the rest of this heist." Unit stayed quiet for a few seconds before facepalmed his face, "Know you tell me." He said to himself, which made Sly cover his mouth trying to hold back his laughter, Unit pressed a few button on a panel on his left wrist, then his visor changed colors from its usual sky blue to chrome red. They used nearby vine to slide down to another part of the swap, the slide down the vines until they reached what appeared to be a large wall made wood painted white.

Sly looked up and noticed a brown water rat, he wore black pants with a red band, a necklace made out of bones, a candle in their heads, and two orange bracelets in their left arm, and he carried a staff with a skull on top that emitted a powerful light. Sly pulled Unit to the side to avoid the spot light, "Unit," Sly whispered, "I need a distraction in order for me to get close to that gate." Unit nodded, he and threw one of the large mosquitos that he knock out earlier and threw it at the guard knocking him off the wall and land a few feet away from them. Sly looked at Unit, the bot looked back and tilted his head "What? You said to make a distraction; it wasn't my fault that it knocked out the guard instead." "I know but still…you know what never mind let's just go."

-x-x-x-

A few inches from the pair, there stood on a large overgrown leaf, was Lauranze, the avian and two more figures standing beside them, then one of the figure stepped forwards, the moonlight shown a bit on him revealing his grey familiar raccoon tail. "It seems everything is in place, the figure said, "Lauranze, you still remember the plan correct?" the snake chuckled a bit "I'm insulted zhat you of all people vould think I forget, now you juzt relax and follow your plan." "Good, now head to them now." Lauranze nodded, then he and the other figure disappeared from him and the avian's sight, the two then looked down to see Sly and Unit climb up the wall. He looked back at the avian, she nodded and he nodded back, soon they both slowly stepped back and vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Me: Well who knew Unit is scared of 'witchcraft'**

 **Unit: THAT STUFF ISN'T NATURAL AND IT'S FREAKY**

 **Shard: Baby, i have to deal with those kinds of things a lot more then you**

 **Yang: Yeah and we have Savage, who is a literal spirit on my team and yet you were never afraid of him**

 **Unit: but he has a physical form not Ghost form**

 **Me: Like Kamen Rider Ghost!**

 ***everyone looks at me* Vice: Really?**

 **Me: What Ghost is awesome, especially his Grateful form. Bah i'll see you all next chapter.**


	13. Episode 4: Vicious Voodoo Pt 2

**Sly: So...Why is Sarge staring at me?**

 **Me: Oh maybe because of your blue shirt as he has this thing against people in Blue for some reason.**

 **Sarge: I know those Blue are up to something I just Know it.**

 **Fox: You do realized that your team and the Blue team work for the same guy which is D. R. Gx1 and the fact that you are on the same side.**

 **Sarge: Dang nabit, this just proves that they could just betray us at anytime, it's diabolical conspiracy.**

 **Geoffrey:** **Mate, that doesn't even make sense.**

 **Grif: It's pointless with Sarge he is bit of a nut job.**

* * *

Last time, we left the New Cooper Gang, due to Ava's injuries, Unit had to take her place, much to his dismay and horror as the gang's next target is Mz. Ruby, the Chief Mystic of the Fiendish Five. Thi would be a problem except for one tiny little detail…Unit is terrified of anything and everything related to witchcraft, voodoo and evil spirits. Sly and Unit now reached what appears to be a campsite, now let with that said…*turns to the left and sees Fox calling me over.* What is it Fox I'm in the middle of something. *Fox whispers something into my ear.* WHAT THOSE F***ING B****** I'M GONNA F***ING RIPPED THEM APART! *I ran out of the room with a chainsaw in my hands which I took from the pile of weapons which was conveniently placed right next to me* *the others just sweat dropped* Fox: *cough* Well…please continue to read the story.

-x-x-x-

Sly and Unit now stood a of what they thought was a wall, from their they could see a makeshift bridge made out of cloth going downwards to what looks like a campsite. Sly used his googles to scan the camp; he then notices a large gate with a lock on the doors further ahead. Then Adam face appeared on the screen. "Hey Adam, got some news for me?" "Yep, that gate at the far back it the entrance to Mz. Ruby's lair, the key should be somewhere in that camp. It's just…" This made Sly raise his eyebrow. "Just what Adam? You need to tell us Ads, any info you give will be help full." "The things is…I've located the key to her lair but…it protected by some kind of Evil magic that would work on living things…organic living things." Sly and Adam's eye areas comically darkened by shadows. "In other words… Unit must retrieve the key." "Yep…pretty much…good luck with that big bro." As Sly put off his goggles, he turns to his left and noticed that Unit was no longer there as a dotted blinking outline of the robot was left behind. " _Shit he must have heard my conversation with Adam and ran away!"_ Sly thought to himself as he frantically looked for the bot.

Sly soon found the bot pathetically hiding behind a wooden poll that was thinner then him, Unit was shacking behind it. " _His attempts are just plain sad."_ Sly thought to himself as he grabbed Unit's right arm and dragged him to the nearest hut. Sly turn to Unit, who was curled up into a ball and shivering. "Man up you baby!" Sly yelled at Unit, but not too loud that would attract the guards to them, Sly sigh before continuing, "I know your scared of all this 'spiritual' stuff but right now I need you to just be brave for this and I promise you that we will never do anything related to this again." Unit looked up to raccoon with anime style tears like stream flowing out of his visor " _How is he crying?! He's a robot?!"_ "Y-y-you promise?" Sly simply nodded, and then Unit uncurled himself and stood up right beside the raccoon as he explains the plan to him and if he had a jaw right now it would have fallen off.

Sly and Unit searched through several tent's to find the Key needed to open the gates, they also took out any unsuspecting Guards that were patrolling nearby the tents they searched. After tying up the last guard and lean him against the others in the tent, they quickly left and continued to look for the key. After searching through four tents, they entered the last tent, inside they saw the key they needed hovering over a bowl placed on a pedestal made of bones surrounded by some kind of purple flame. "You're up Unit. Good luck." Sly said as he pushed the bot closer to the pedestal, Unit slowly moved a few inches closer to the pedestal, as he got closer he stretched his left arm forwards into the purple flames. Since he is made of metal and Voodoo magic only works on organic life but that didn't stopped him from trembling like he was in an earthquake, as his arm pushed deeper into the flames, as the key was in his grasp Unit suddenly stopped as he heard a voice saying "You're different from the other that were here before, are you a live or something?" with those words, Unit just grabbed the key and quickly pulled his hand back, ran towards Sly, grabbed him with his free hand and ran out the tent with his other arm wailing all over in panic.

Once Unit ran away from the tent and stopped at a nearby dead tree, Sly however just started blink as his mind was trying to figure out what just happen, one second he watching Unit grabbing the key then he felt a thug on his shoulder and a second later he suddenly finds himself outside the tent which was about 20 meters away and when he looked down he sees the key in his hands. "Ugh…Okay that happen." Was all Sly said to what just happened, he turn around to face Unit but then notices something beside the tree, he walked to it and sees a safe placed right beside the dead tree. "Well what da ya know a safe, why would Mz Ruby leave a safe out here?" Unit finally stopped panting and looked over the tree trunk and sees the safe "No idea." "She thought that no one would find her here and she didn't want these safes be around her voodoo spells as it would disrupt her magic." Said a feminine voice. "Ah I see now, thanks." Then Sly blinked for a moment, he and Unit turn to looked at each other, the raccoon then pointed at his partner and asked "Unit, you don't happen to have a female voice programed do you?" The bot slowly shook his head while shacking rapidly. Then they both heard giggling (Me: Jut imagine Skull Kid From Majora' mask giggling just …you know girly Slippy: That giggling is a bit creepy if you ask me Muttski: Muttski agrees.) they looked around trying to find the source of the giggling, it got a bit louder as they could find who was making the sound. "Here's a hint, look up." Sly and Unit did looked up, Sly's eye were wide open, while Unit hand both of his hands on his cheek's as the color on his visor turned white, in the dead tree sitting on one of the tree's branches was a transparent Arabian leopard in Gipsy clothing looking down at them with a smile on her face. She then jumped off the branched and slowly floated down to the pair, when her feet touched the ground she waved her left hand at them, "Hi, my name is Delia Witchcraft. Nice to meet you." Sly and Unit stared at Delia for a few seconds before Unit started wailing his arms about before falling backwards and passed out. Delia and Sly looked at Unit, both sweat-drops.

"Umm, is he alright?" Sly just waved his left hand, "Yeah he's fine, he's just scared of well everything 'Spiritual' related tuff like yourself…no offence." Delia shook her head, "It's alright." Sly then his attention back to the safe, he wore his goggles and contacted Adam. "Hey big bro, I was about to call you. I'm picking up some spectral reading near you and Unit." "Oh that would be Delia…" Ava then spoke up from behind Adam, both siblings had their raised an eyebrow, "Delia?" "Ghost leopard…don't ask anyway, Adam I need you to crack this safe for me." "Done…" the sound of typing could be heard before a ding "And done, alright big bro if my Math is correct and it always is, the code for the safe is 5-8-8." Sly nodded and entered the code into the safe, with a click the safe doors open revealing a few pages of the Thivious Raccoonus, and Sly took the page and placed hi calling card in the former's place. "This is Kelle McCooper's notes for her variant of the Roll move by manipulating the electromagnetic field around her thus giving the 'Roll' more power and may stunt anyone that was unlucky enough to get hit." Delia floated closer to Sly, she looked over his shoulder at the page, "That move would really help you and your friend here when you have to deal with Mz Ruby's ghost cat army." Unit immediately stood straight up and yelled "AN ARMY OF GHOST CATS!" Sly hit Unit's head with his cane, placed his right index finger over his mouth, "Shh, you idiot, lower your voice you might attract any nearby guards." Then he turned to the ghost leopard, "But are you serious? An entire army of ghost cat?" Delia nodded before pointing at herself, "I was supposed to be a part of that army but somehow Mz Ruby's voodoo magic didn't affect me and I escaped to this area where I meet mister cute metal man." Sly raised an eyebrow, "Cute?" Delia suddenly turn bright red, realizing her mistake, she shook both her hands "No I err meant to say was um…c-c-can head yeah that's it. Can head not cute at all." Luckily for her, Unit was still freaking out about the Ghost Cat army to notice what she said, she sigh in relief. "Perhaps I can help you out; in exchange you do something for me. But I'll tell you what I want later."

Sly just raised an eyebrow at the ghost leopard; he thought for a moment before answering her, "Alright, you can tag along for a while." Delia nodded happily and flew towards the gate, Sly turned to Unit who was now forming a stream of tears from his visor. Sly sigh before he spoke to his robotic companion "Unit, just deal with for a while alright, we need to complete this heist and I need all the help I can get." Unit raised his left arm and was about to protest but then let his head hung downwards and let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright Sly, at least it's just this one mission right? Like she wants to join us." Unit said as he walked ahead towards the gate, Sly stood there for a moment before he facepalmed.

-In the van-

Adam and Ava, who were still listening to their older brother and teammate conversation, they blinked a few time looked at each other and then back at the screen before they facepalmed.

"Adam…"  
"Yes sister…"

"Unit just jinxed himself…didn't he?"

"…Pretty much."

-Back to Sly-

Sly just sigh before running towards the gate, the gate itself was rather…creepy to say the least, with a giant mammoth skull being part of the door frame wasn't intimidating enough. In front of the door the raccoon saw Unit…running in circles as Delia chased him. Sly decided that he had enough of their shenanigans, he open the gate with the key, he then grabbed Unit's left shoulder and Delia's right shoulder (Syrus: Okay how did he even touch her? Delia is a ghost. Savage: YoU cAn dO AnYtHinG WiTh EnOUgh… Me: No no no no, Savage don't you dare make that reference! Savage: … **DETERMINATION!** Me: Okay now you get the hammer *Turns to amay* Amy please get me the Hammer. Savage*running away*: I ReGrEt NoTHingggggg!) And dragged them through the gate.

Soon the group stopped in front of edge of the pathway, Sly stood near the edge and scan the area trying to find an alternative pathway but then notices what appears to a very large crocodile skull with large thick branches like hair keeping it station in midair. Sly pulled up his goggle's and zoomed in on the skull; he noticed that there was some light in the skull's eyes.

"Hey Adam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Adam nodded on Sly's screen, "It looks like some kind of temple maybe?" then Delia's face appeared on the other screen, "That's actually Mz Ruby's personal temple where she conduct's very powerful and dark voodoo magic." Before Adam could reply, the young lupine was pushed aside by Ava who asked "Wait how are you able to use our private channel?" Delia just smiled "Well it just happens that Unit allowed me to use his communication device on his arm to speak to you and it's nice to meet you my name is Delia, Delia Witchcraft." She said smiling at Ava and Adam. Ava smiled back, Adam finally pushed his sister's hand of his left cheek finally spoke "Well Delia it nice to meet you and all but could you perhaps tell us away into that skull temple perhaps?" the ghost leopard nodded "I do but first you need to take care of Mz Ruby's ghost cat army first." Sly nodded before pulling his goggles off, Unit the noticed a vine "Hey Sly, we could use to slide down to a nearby level." Sly noticed the vine and nodded to him, then they slide down the vine to a lower level of the swamp.

When the landed Delia then motioned to an opening nearby "Guys, that is the entrance to the graveyard, when we reach the end of the tunnel I will tell you what you need to do to stop Mz Ruby's army." She said a she flew towards the opening, Sly nodded and headed to opening as well, Unit on the other hand was slowly tip-toeing to the opening (Because of…you all probably already know by now so…yeah) Sly turned around to face his teammates, Sly closed his eyes that twitched a bit, slowly raised his and several vein appeared around his head. The raccoon had enough of his friend's antics, he used his cane to hook on to Unit's neck and pulled the bot to the opening. Delia watched as the pair walked deeper into the tunnel, she let out a nervous chuckle "Maybe this may not have been such a good idea…" she said to herself but then shook her head "No can't think like that, they are my best shot of getting out of this hellish swamp." She then flew into the tunnel to catch up with the pair.

After walked through the tunnel for almost twenty minutes, the group came to a sudden stop when their pathway was blocked off by large roots, Sly swung his cane a few times at the vines breaking them apart clearing the path, once the pathway was cleared revealing…a Cliffside with a vine attached to the cliff leading to a another pathway below. Unit turn back to face Sly and Delia when suddenly, a deep moaning caused the bot to shake nervously "G-guys please t-t-tell me that w-was just t-the w-w-wind?" Sly and Delia shook their heads, Unit slowly turned around and see what appears to a dark purple deformed cat with yellow glowing eyes flying straight at him. "AHHHHH!" Unit scream like a little girl, the ghost cat stretched its arms forwards trying to grab on to Unit, the bot out of sheer panic pulled his left fist back, Sly then noticed small sparks of electricity emitting from Unit's fist, when the ghost was within striking range Unit then slammed his left fist straight at the ghost cat's face sending it back before it faded while crying in pain.

Sly and Unit were surprised and dumbfounded, "Okay how did he just kill that ghost?" Sly asked, Delia chuckled nervously "Well I forgot to mention that in order to defeat the ghost cat's you would need to strike them with metal objects, zap them with electricity or both." Sly nodded as he accepted the information, 'So that would mean that my cane and Unit whole body can harm the ghost." Sly thought to himself, then he turn to Unit and asked "Unit how on earth did you emit electricity from your hand like that?" Unit tiled this head at the raccoon, also puzzled at how he did that but then straighten his head and snapped his fingers "It happen to be one of my functions, perhaps I should have mention this before but back when I worked for Frog legs my job was to ensure that the generators for the weather machine, I would absorb unnecessary amounts of electricity and discharged it to other machines to speed them up. I can hold between 25000 and 52500 volts of electricity at a time." Then a panel on his left waist open and what appears to be a very smaller version of Interpol's Shock pistol came out, Unit grabbed it and showed it to Sly "And I also have this shock pistol for defence." Sly looked at Unit in disbelief, wondering how many surprises Unit still has left under his none existing selves, then Sly realized something and quickly turn to Delia "Wait you said that those cat ghost can be destroyed by hitting them with metal objects and electricity right?" Delia nod, "Then would also apply to you as well?"

Delia remained quiet for a moment, Sly could tell that she was in deep thought, then she said "No, as you see, I am what you call a genuine spirit that travels the mortal realms with no ties to anyone but my own as for the ghost cat's, they were summon through voodoo magic which involves dark mystical energy which gives them a more physical presence in the world which allows to them to touch things as well." She then flew to the edge and pointed at the lower area below them, "We need to get down there and I will explain on how to stop them." Before Sly could ask her anything, Delia then flew to the lower part of the swap. Sly just sigh, he then turned his head slightly to face Unit who he thought was still freak out but instead the raccoon was a bit startled at how clam he was. _"No way, Unit is not freaking out about this?"_ Sly thought to himself. "Ugh Unit you alright?" Unit slowly turns to the raccoon. "What, oh yeah I'm fine but did you noticed that she sounded depressed as she spoke?" "Really?" Sly asked, surprised that he of all people missed something like that. "Maybe she is hiding something from us?" Unit finished. Then he felt something on his left shoulder, he turn to see Sly placing his free hand on his shoulder "Look Unit, how about we ask Delia about it later okay? For now we just follow her." Sly said as he slid down the vine, Unit stood absolutely still for a few seconds before following him.

Soon the two arrived at a lower section of the swamp, Delia sto-I mean floated near another block pathway, Sly and Unit walked up to her, "So Delia where to from here?" Sly asked, Delia pointed to the block pathway, "We just follow this path and we will reach the main graveyard." Sly and Unit nodded and proceeded to break the roots and followed the path, as the group progress further into the swamp they, Sly decided to ask Delia more about the ghost "Say Delia, is there anything else we know?" he asked breaking more roots that blocked their way, the ghost leopard replied "Well actually yes, unlike me, spirits that were summon through dark voodoo can't enter the mortal realm so easily," Sly gave her a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" "Well they require certain objects to act as their gateway to the mortal realm; we and I mean you guys have to destroy them which will stop them from entering your realm ever again." Then Unit asked "Sooo…what are the gateways and how many do we have to break to keep those supernatural monstrosities away?" he then realized at what he said, and started wailing his arms, "Not you of course, well you are a supernatural anomaly but…umm…you know what I mean, right?" Delia had a faked angered look as she puffed her cheeks and looked away from the bot, "Wait please I'm really sorry, I'm really, really, really sorry." Then Delia couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing, Unit was confused but then joined in as well, Sly turned around to see his fiends getting along which made him smile. As their laughter died down, Unit and Sly continued their way while Delia followed behind them; however what the pair didn't noticed was the sad yet hopeful look in Delia's eyes. _"My soulmate, I will reunite us soon, just that I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you."_ She thought to herself, "Hey Delia, we need you!" Unit called for her from the distance, Delia snapped out and flew towards them.

Now the three of them stood at another edge of a cliff, in front of them were three lined up pole leading towards a platform with about ten similar ancient looking lanterns spread out across the platform, Sly used his cane to point at one of the strange lantern's "Delia is that the gateway you told us about?" she nodded. Without further questions, Sly used the Ninja spire jump to the first pole and hop to the next one until he reached the platform, Unit used his rocket in his legs to fly over to the platform while Delia flew beside Unit. the platform itself was rather large as it was large oval with two pits of fire, Sly, Unit and Delia looked over their surroundings, Unit then started to scratch his head, confused about something "Umm…Delia you said that these lanterns are the gateways for the cat ghost…right?" Delia turn to him confused "Yes…why?" Unit slowly point to his left shacking hand at several ghost cat's appeared from one of the lanterns, Sly and Unit immediately got into a battle postures, but suddenly more cat ghost suddenly appeared and soon they were surrounded. Sly let out a sigh "This is gonna be a long night."

-x-x-x-

Back at the van

Ava stepped out of the van, she REALLY need to stretch her limbs for a bit, as she stretch her ears twitched a bit and she quickly turned around and scan the area, after a few minutes of searching she let out a sigh, "May I just imagined it?" she asked no one in particular, soon she entered the van, as the back door were closed from behind a nearby tree a certain serpent slow reveal himself, he had a grin on his face before slowly going back into hiding.

* * *

 **Me: And cliff hanger again. WHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Doc: Oh did O'Meily that over your body?**

 **Me: What?! No, I'm Jut trying to be a...**

 **O'Meily: Oh please, that was a terrible evil laugh.**

 **Savage: YeAh I'Ve gOt tO AgREe wITh Doc, nOW tHIs Is a EViL LAugh, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Me: You no what NEvermind, I'm Gonna go get some hamburgers.**


	14. Episode 4: Vicious Voodoo Pt 3

**Sly: Well Delia this is where we all meet before we get to work.**

 **Delia: Wow, I've never meet people from other worlds before.**

 **Unit: Your gonna love here.**

 **Caboose: Oh Hello ghost lady, wait are you a computer program? because my best friend Church or Epsilon is a computer program too and we all first thought that he was a ghost but then after going through a lot of adventure we found out that he was actually a computer program and Tucker got pregnant and had a baby alien which he named Tucker Jr. but we all calm him Junior beacuse he and his daddy have the same name and I'm lacking oxygen and I'm gonna lie down now. *Falls to the floor face first***

 **Unit:...maybe not but it's a nice place to talk to others.**

 **Fox: Oh hey SLy, Unit. Who's your new friend?**

 **Delia: Delia, Delia Witchcraft.**

 **Tails: Did you just say Witchcraft?**

 **Me: No Tails she is not an AU version of the one you know.**

 **Tails: Oh ... never mind.**

 **Delia: I think I'm gonna like it here.**

 **Me: Good for you, now On with the show.**

* * *

Last time Sly, Unit and their new ally Delia Witchcraft, a ghost Arabian leopard who agreed to help them by giving them info on how to defeat Mz Ruby's ghost cat army in exchange that they help her with her own task which has yet to be mention. Now the group is surrounded by a large group of ghost cats and what's worse is there are also special lanterns that would bring them back no matter how many times they defeat them. What will happen to them now? Let's find out, now!

-x-x-x-

"This is gonna be a long night." Sly said as he got into his battle stance. Sly then turned to Delia with slight suspicious in his eyes "You better have not set us up." He growled at the ghost leopard, Delia rapidly shook her head and hands "N-no I wouldn't set you honest, I had no idea." Then Unit spoke up, "H-h-how a-about w-we t-ta-talk about t-t-this la-later." He sounded nervous but then again being surrounded by a bunch of ghost cats would make anyone shake in fear. Sly nodded "Fine but now everyone scatter!" He said as he swung his cane at the nearest ghost and ran towards the closes lantern. Within seconds of the ghost realizing on what happen, they immediately charged at the three, four ghost stood (Me: figuratively Caboose: But Church stood on the ground when he was a ghost Tucker: Dude, he was a hologram at the time and we didn't know he was a A.I back then.) in Sly's way. The first one trusted it's left arm at the raccoon, but Sly sweep it away with his cane, drop on his knees and slide past the ghost from under its feet. The next two that stood in his way charged straight at him, Sly quickly leapt into the air, while in mid-air, he then slammed his cane at one of the ghost's right cheek causing it to ram itself to the other ghost beside it. Then as he landed, he immediately leapt forwards straight at the last ghost, catching the ghost of guard, the raccoon trusted his left arm at the ghost cat head and pushed it downwards, he then twirled vertically hitting the ghost at the back of its head and with the momentum he then slammed his cane down at the lantern smashing it to bits. With the first lantern destroyed, Sly had a small smile on his face before he headed to the next lantern.

Unit on the other hand, he was just running as fast as he could as a majority of the ghost cats seems to be chasing him for some reason. He took a quick glance to check if the ghost were still chasing him, his visor become pale as unfortunately for him the ghost were still chasing him and it also seemed that their number's increase. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled at a very high pitched girly scream "GO AWAY! I'M NOT EVEN TECHNICALLY ALIVE!" them but they ignored him and continued their pursuit. As Unit kept running, Delia appeared beside him, "Umm…you do realize that you can shoot them with your shock pistol right?" Unit looked at her for a few seconds before drawing his shock pistol and began firing at the ghost cats behind him. "Did you really just realize that?" She asked, clearly stupefied at Unit _'Now I'm sure he is him. Even after100 years he's the still the same.'_ With every shot, the number of ghost cats that chase the robotic member of the gang reduced significantly but then the lanterns light suddenly grew brighter before more ghost cats came out from them. Unit lowly lowered his pistol and turned to Delia "You said that those lanterns' are their gateways right?" Delia nodded "What would happen if oh I don't know…I were to take this conveniently place lantern right next to and I don't know toss it at another lantern?" Unit asked. Delia gave him a confused look "Well that would cause the lanterns to destroyed and would force any nearby ghost cat back to the spirit realm…why?" She replied, without another word, Unit threw the lantern at another lantern destroying both at once, as both lanterns broke a small flash of light emitted from the lantern, six unlucky ghost cats that were too close to the light let out a wail of pain before vaporizing.

Delia was a bit shock at Unit sudden action "W-wow…" was all she could say. Unit felt pleased with the result, but then he heard moaning, he instantly froze up. He slowly turned his head to the left to see another horde of ghost cats charge straight at him. "Oh dammit." He said a before he started running…again. Sly and Unit kept fighting their way through the ghost cats to the remaining lanterns, Sly use various acrobatic moves to evade the ghost cats' assaults, he copied Unit's move and threw a lantern at another lantern with similar results. As the duo destroyed more of the lanterns, the number of ghost cats returning decrease dramatically, now they were down to the last of the lanterns but there was one slight problem, the remaining ghost cats stood in their way and the last lantern was allowing a larger number of ghost cats through though it was far more slower than it was before.

"Sly, how exactly are we going to get past that?" Unit asked, as he pointed at the thirty ghost cats in front of them, Sly thought for a moment before he had a rather mischievous grin on his lips, "I've got an idea but…" Unit looked at him confused before realizing the message "…I'm not gonna like aren't I?" Sly just nodded, Unit hung his head down and let out a sigh, Sly then whispered the plan to Unit, who immediately started shacking in fear, "Why Sly? Why do you have to come up with this crazy plan?" "I don't know, it just comes to me." He replied as he got into a running position, Unit was about to say something but decided that there was no point in saying it and he too got into a running position as well, Delia watched from above _'I wonder what their up too?'_ she thought to herself. Then Unit started running straight at the ghost cats, firing his shock pistol at any ghost cats in his way, then Sly started running as well, he followed Unit from behind. When Unit was at the center of the group of ghost cats, he came to abrupt stop, turned around and stretched his arms towards Sly, Sly then leapt into the air and curled himself into a ball and landed into Unit's hand and with a good toss, the bot threw Sly like a baseball straight to the last lantern passing the ghost cats with ease. While in mid-air, Sly uncurled his body and using the momentum of the toss, he slam his cane and the lantern shattering it to bits, a ghost cat that was just about to exit the lantern let out a viral shriek before disappearing. Delia watched as the remaining ghost cats turned their attention to Sly, she then noticed Unit used the distraction as an opportunity to open his right chest panel and a small grey keyboard with a large button in the center of the board came out, with wasting any time he began typing various key's before the button on the keyboard glow green. Some of the ghost cats noticed the green led and turned around to face Unit but it far too late as he pressed the button, then suddenly a huge blast of electricity emitted from Unit's body, the blast covered about forty percent of the platform, the blast wiped out the remaining ghost cats.

With the last of the ghost cats destroyed, Unit then drop to one knee, Sly and Delia moved closer to the bot who was panting. Sly help Unit up to his feet. "You alright?" Sly asked, Unit nodded before speaking "Yeah *cough* I'm *cough* fine but let's never *cough* do that again. Now my power level is below 45% but it will have to do." Sly nodded, he then turn to Delia "Delia, we've destroyed the lanterns now what's next?" Delia stared at the raccoon for a few seconds before realizing what he meant "Oh right, from here we need to head to river that's not too far from here." She said pointing north of their position. Sly nodded, then he, Unit and Delia headed towards the river, as they headed to the river, Unit for some unknown reason would occasionally take a quick glance at Delia, even thought he was in front of the bot, Sly did noticed his partner's actions, he slowly down his pace and wedged himself between Unit and Delia. "Hey Unit do you mind going up ahead and scan the area up front." Unit looked at Sly, confused to what he said. "Sure…why?" "In case we run into unexpected company and I would like my head as it is." Unit thought for a moment before nodding and headed off.

When Unit was out of their sight, Delia looked at Sly confused to why he sent Unit ahead. "So, how long are you going to keep the act on?" he asked, She looked at with a mixture of confusion and shock plastered over her face, "Wh-what are you talking about Sly?" She replied trying to dodge the question but Sly just gave her 'no point in trying' looks at her, she sigh in defeat. "I've known Unit since he was born." This cause Sly to stop in his track, clearly shock at what she just said "Wait just a minute, born? As in Unit was created not born." She shook her head "His body was made but not his soul. The truth is Unit is actual a spirit inhabit in that body, a year ago a frog by the name of Raleigh came here and ask Mz Ruby for a spirit, one which he intended to use for a project he intended to commence. I didn't really understand what he was talking about but in the end Mz Ruby agreed to help him in exchange for his assistance in something else." Sly closed his eyes, allowing the info to sink in. _"I'm starting to see the picture now but…"_ Sly looked at her once again and asked "…You knew him in his past life didn't you?" She nodded, "I knew since we were kids, we grew up together in a small village that was once not far from here, his family and mine were always friendly with one another, I was a young mystic in training while he was a carpenter apprentice and he also had a great aim with any kind of fire arm." She stared off into the distance, she chuckled to herself before continuing "He still acts like he did before, he's funny, cheerful, helpful and he must have gotten his fear of ghost back as he was always afraid of them whenever I summon them. Even though he knew of my power's he still stayed by my side until the end." Sly looked at her curious to what she meant by that but decided not to ask any further. "It sounds like you love him very much." She nods again, Sly nodded as well and pick up his pace "Then I wish you the best of luck getting him to remember after we beat Mz Ruby and get out of here." He said walking ahead of her, Delia stop in mid-air and just stared at the raccoons back "Wait when you mean 'we' do you mean…" before she could finish her sentence, Sly suddenly came to a stop, he turn his head to his right and had a large grin on his face "Well you are now part of the Cooper Gang. So of course I mean all of us." He said before he continued walking, Delia watch him walk off, she then had a large smile plastered on her face, she then quickly chase after him.

Not long after their talk, they meet up with Unit along the road, he reported that there were no guards of any kind but he did detect movement but couldn't get a definite position. As they approach the river, Sly noticed something at the corner of his eyes, he saw a red and yellow swamp skiff that was big enough for him and Unit to ride on, tied to a nearby tree, he walked up to it, he noticed that it was damage and required repairs. Sly gestured Unit to come closer to him.

"Unit I need some of my tools." He said bluntly, Unit didn't question why as he his left shoulder panel opens up revealing a number of wrenches, screwdrivers, wires of different types and a small blow torch stored. Sly pulled his goggles over his eyes, grab the blow torch and a wrench.

"Time to get to work." He said as he started repairing the skiff.

-x-x-x-

Back at the van, Ava was listening to some songs on her phone to try an distract herself from the boredom of waiting in the van. Adam busy looking through Unit's design that he download from said bot, as he was examining the spec's he came across something interesting in Unit's design.

"Well this is something peculiar…" the lupine said to himself as his right hand scratch his chin. Ava looked over from the driver seat, she pulled out her earphones, paused the song she was currently playing which was Me & My Girls by Fifth Harmony.

"Adam what's up?" She asked, climbing over her seat to the lupine, she look at the screen that displayed Unit's interior design. As her eyes looked at the spec she immediately had no idea what all of it meant but she did noticed something strange in the design, in Unit's head at the very center of it was what appeared to be a small object that looked like an eye (Me: Okay it looks like an eyecon from Kamen Rider Ghost. Geoffrey: You sure do like that show don't you? Me: Yep, it's my most favourite Kamen rider so far.) attach to various wires.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the strange object on the screen. Adam just shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't know sis, but base on what i know so far, the thing is called an 'SOULDRIVE' and it's what functions Unit's entire body and what gave him his personality. Other than that I have no idea what it is." He finished. The wolf then suddenly sat up straight and sniffed the air; he squinted his eyes and pinched his nose. "Ugh Sis did you just let one rip!?" suddenly his vision started becoming blurry "Woooh siss whyyy iiss tthhee worlllddd spinnnniiing? Ugh." Adam said before he rested his head on his keyboard before passing out.

"Adam? Adam!? Adam!" she said shacking her younger brother, she then sniffed the air herself then immediately covered her mouth and nose. _"Dammit it's sleeping gas."_ She thought to herself, she then franticly tried to find the source of the smell however her vision too started to blur up _"I inhaled too much already…i…ca…n't hol…d out m…uch lon…ge…r"_ she then passed out on the floor of the van beside Sly's bike. Then the van's back door handle tilted a bit before the doors were open, there stood the ever more familiar serpent, Lauranze stood in front of the unconscious siblings with a grin on his face.

"Vell zhisss vorked better zhan I hoped." He said to himself proudly, he then turned to the other figure that was standing right behind him, it was female Peafowl, she had mostly blue feather on her body, her collapsed tail consisted of green, yellow, lighter blue and orange, and she has silver long roughly shoulder-lenght hair and covered her right golden eye. Her clothes on the other hand weren't as colorful as her feathers as her she wore a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop a slightly longer, white tank top, a black, leather skirt with two black ribbons tied on either leg, black, leather, fingerless gloves and black and white shoes. Lauranze noticed the pain in her eyes and let out a long sigh "Cresssst, pleassse now isss not zhe time to think a about it."

"I know but still…" the avian now named Crest said, she had a southern bell accent, there was an uncomfortable tone in her voice and she held her right arm with left arm over chest. She then felt a hand on her right shoulder; she turns to see Lauranze with a soft smile on his face.

"Cressst, I may know zhe guilt you have on zhem but now your atoning for your sssinsss, I'm ssssure zhey underssstand, bessside zhey did forgive your old friend Jerry, I'm sssure zheyvill forgive you too." He said trying to calm her down, she then nodded. "Good because I need you to drive because I can't for…" he then pointed at his tail "…Obvioussss reasssonsss." He said with a smug smile, Crest rolled her eye but giggled at her friends humour.

"You and your jokes, but you do know how to make a gal feel better." She said walking to the front of the van, opens the driver side door and hopped in.

"You know you love it, beautiful." Said slithering into the back of the van and closed the doors behind him.

-x-x-x-

"…one more wire and done!" Sly exclaimed as he finished repairing the swamp skiff, he wiped any sweat he had on his for head with his left arm. Unit and Delia just sat beside the raccoon the whole time he was repairing the vehicle.

"Sly, you seem happy after fixing that thing. Why?" Delia asked the raccoon who was putting his tools back into Unit's shoulder. Sly turns his head to face and just smiles.

"Well a great man thought that it's a mechanic's pride to repair vehicles that can still be saved." He replied as he remember those exact words Edd told him when he was teaching him about being a mechanic. He then got on the skiff and started the engine, as the engines revved up, Sly and a smile on his face "Ah purrs like a kitten." He said to himself, he then gestured Unit to get on. Unit did as he was told and stood behind Sly, and with a turn of a handle the skiff sped off up stream.

As Sly, Unit and Delia headed up stream, the ghost leopard decide to talk to Unit some, "Hey Unit, I have some questions I would like to ask you." Unit turns his head to face her and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure why not." He simply replied, but something in the back of his head made him feel…relax and easy when talking to her.

"From what I learn from Sly, you join his team during one of their previous 'heist' right and you originally join because you wanted pay back against your creator?" The bot nodded "Well I'm wonder why you decided to stay with them after the whole ordeal?" Unit looked at her, thinking about now he could have just left and went his separate ways from Sly and the other but yet he chose not to.

"Well they were the first to ever treat me like a person then a tool, they trusted me even though we only just meet and they made me a part of their family," he then tapped his chest "Besides, Interpol saw me escaping with Sly and Ava and they think I was one of them, plus I don't think there will be a lot of opportunities for me being a robot and all but thanks for asking Del."

"I see…wait what did you just call me?" She said realizing at what he just called her. Sly tilted his head a bit.

"Del?" He said, confused at the moment before he realized that it was a nickname for Delia. Unit tilted his head confused as well but for a different reason.

"What?" he asked clearly not understanding Delia's shocked expression. "All I said was Del."

"How do you know that name?" She asked. Unit just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, it just came to me, like it was in the back of my mind." He replied, Delia just stared at him her eyes wide open _"He's remembering, it's slow but he's remembering."_ Then suddenly her thought were disrupted when a loud beep came from Unit interrupted her. "Um Unit what is those that beeping sound mean?"

"That's my proximity warning; it means something is coming at us." He said, he raised his right arm and a small screen emerged from behind a panel. On the screen was radar, two blue dots indicating him and Sly and a large red dot exactly 400 meters away from them. Before Unit could even get a word out, suddenly the swap was silence by a loud roar. Sly, Unit and Unit slowly turned their heads to the back, as they turn Sly gulp, Unit grabbed Sly's shoulder's and wrapped his legs around the raccoon's waist and Delia stick out her tongue a bit and knocked her head softly with her right hand.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that there was a large serpent that used to live in this swap before Mz Ruby took over. Haha, my bad." Delia said, as the three of them stared at the gigantic slithering through the green swap water behind them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sly and Unit yelled as loud as they could, Sly pulled the skiff's lever harder and the vehicle sped off as fast as it could, however the large serpent heard them and began chasing them. Delia remain where she was as she watch her new teammates sped off and a large serpent chased after them leaving her behind, after exactly three full minutes, she finally realized that she was left behind.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled chasing after them.

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhanger's, cliffhanger's, get your cliffhanger's here.**

 **Sly: A giant snake...really?**

 **Lauranze: I find zhat very offensssive.**

 **Me: hey it was part of the game and I wanted to add it.**

 **Savage: BwAhAHaHaHAhaHA! *Runining away from Shadow***

 **Shadow: Get back her so i can #$%^ing break your #$%ing body you #$%^* &!**

 **Fox: What the hell? WHy?**

 **Grif: Oh i just showed him the latest Death Battle of Mewtwo V.S Shadow...i think we may have a problem.**

 ***Very VERY loud explosion and someone outside yelling 'My CAR!'***

 **Simmons: Gee you think?**


	15. Episode 4: Vicious Voodoo Pt 4

**Me: Well we've reach the end of the Vicious Voodoo arc.**

 **Unit: Finally, i'm starting to hate the swamp.**

 **Savage: WeLl I wOUld BeG tO DiFFeR *Reading the script for the chapter* wELl tHiS iS aN InTErsTinG tURn.**

 **Me: Savage you little stop reading the script you're gonna spoil it for the viewers**

 **Simmons: Yeah nobody like a spoiler.**

 **Krystal: Well, i just know it a big surprise for the Cooper Gang.**

 **Me:...you read my mind didn't you.**

 **Krystal: Sorry.**

 **Me: Sarge, place an order of mind blocking bracelets.**

 **Sarge: Ten four.**

 **Me: and before i forget i would like to thank** **NinjaFang1331 for his reviews, i appreciate them very much and we've reach over 6000 view, i just want to thank everyone that Fav, Follow and read my story in general.**

* * *

Last time, Sly, Unit and Delia successfully defeat the ghost cats and destroyed their means of returning. As they progress Sly, finds out that Unit isn't actually an A.I but the soul of someone precious to Delia before they died. Sly officially made the ghost leopard a member of the Cooper gang family. However what they don't know is that Adam and Ava have been kidnapped by Lauranze and his teammate name Crest and what to make matters worse Sly and Unit are being chase by a gigantic snake while riding a swamp skiff down the river… Let's just see what happen next.

-x-x-x-

The moon shining bright, Edd decide to close his shop for the day, as he was locking up, a shadowed figure appeared behind him. The figure walked closer to the puma, the figure stretched out on of its arms at the puma, just before it could touch him, Edd quickly spun around grabbed the arm and twisted it, he then pulled the figure towards him, untwist the arm, forced the figure to the shops closed garage door and pressed the figure's arm to their back.

"Alright pal, that wasn't a smart move." He said, clearly in a serious tone. Edd then stared at his possible assailant, the figure was a male red fox, roughly in his late thirties, he wore a red sleeveless vest, a light greyish-brown shirt, brown pants, black shoes and a brown cowboy hat. The figure then started chuckling.

"I see you haven't change at all Edd." This caused Edd to let go and back away from the vulpine who turned around and gave the Puma and friendly smile. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Eddworth Simmons the Devestation Claw."

"Jack Lupus, Interpol's greatest officer." Edd said with a smile of his own, he then hug the vulpine. "How've you been you rascal." Then both laughed a bit at his joke.

"Ha-ha, Yep still the same big brother figure I knew back since me and Connor were in our Junior year in high school. And it's Ex-officer as I'm retired." Then Jack looked away from Edd "You've heard what happen to Connor?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah…I miss him too." Edd replied sadly, what Sly didn't know was Edd knew who he was since the beginning as Edd met Connor Cooper, Sly's father when he and Jack started high school and they all became fast friend almost like brother with him being the lead figure of the three. Edd was Sly's godfather as well too Sly's year older brother Conway, he was asked to their godfather after their birth. The puma pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out an old picture from it; it was a picture of him, Jack and Connor in their late teens at a pizza parlor. Edd just let out a sad sigh "It's a tragedy; the news said that the wife was able to get away but no one knows where she is."

"Let's just hope Kath is okay." Jack said, Edd nodded before putting the picture back, he then wrapped his right arm around with a toothy grin.

"Come with me Jack," he said dragging the vulpine "I know a great bar nearby, drinks are on me." He said, Jack just smiled and they walked off.

-x-x-x-

Sly and Unit rode the skiff as fast as they could, the raccoon taking quick glance to the back, he would immediately regret it as the large serpent was still chasing them, Unit screaming like a girl did help and what's worse Sly looked up ahead and noticed a waterfall of green slime water in front of them.

' _You've got to be kidding me.'_ Sly thought to himself as he forced the skiff to stop, he turned the skiff around to face the large snake. "In all my life I never thought I would go out by being eaten by a snake." He said to himself sadly. The snake grew closer with its mouth wider open ready to swallow them whole, Unit now screamed even louder than before, the snake was now just a few meters away from them, Sly closed his eyes and braced for his supposed end.

"ALRIGHT STOP!" yelled a voice, which caused the snake to stop in its tracks, Sly open his eyes, he blinked several times as he could believe his own eyes, and there floated in front of them was Delia.

"BAD LEVERNIS, BAD," she said as if she was scolding a child, "I SHOULD BE VERY CROSS WITH YOU RIGH NOW but since I didn't tell you about them I'll let it slide." She then turned around to face the shocked raccoon and robot, Sly had his jaw wide open, Delia tilted her head to the left a bit "Are you guys okay?" she asked, but was confused to their shock.

"DID YOU JUST TELL THAT SNAKE TO STOP!" Sly and Unit yelled in unison.

"Yes…Oh that right," she said, she then scratched the back of her head "Levernis sort of likes me since I comforted him when he driven out from his home and he listen to me a lot so…yeah." Unit dropped to his knees and Sly let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Sure, why not." Sly said, clearly no longer surprise at this point, "What next Delia, you're gonna tell there is an Alternate Universe where me and my ex-friends are the Cooper gang and I've got to put chickens into a pot for a Ghost cat?"

"Okay Sly even with the vast processing data I have and the chances of that being likely, even I have to admit that just sounds ridicules." Unit said, looking up to the raccoon before shaking his head. (Me: They have no idea. Fox: so true. Sonic: Agreed Caboose: Can I play with Cheese? Me: caboose you should ask Cream not u…you have no idea who Cream is do you? Caboose:…I'm sorry what was the question? )

Sly, Unit and Delia then turned their attention to Levernis who was bowing his head apologetically at the raccoon and robot. Sly gave out an uneasy chuckle and then idea popped into his head "Um Levernis, do you want us to get rid Mz Ruby from you home?" the large snake nodded "Well could you take us up this waterfall." Sly said point at the top of the waterfall, the snake looked at him, then the top of the water and then back at Sly before nodding. Levernis submerged half of his head into the water and slithered closer to Sly and Unit, Delia gestured to them to step on Levernis's fore head. Sly stepped onto the scale head of Levernis, though hesitant but eventually Unit just decided to just give up and go along with everything.

"You know Sly, ever since I join you guys I've been subjected to things that never seemed to be logical," Unit said before sitting down on Levernis's head, he let out a sigh "But I guess at this point it's just something that I've just have to get use too." Then Levernis started swimming up the waterfall, once they were at the top, Unit noticed something on his scanners.

"Sly I'm picking something up on my scanners." Unit said to Sly, before pointing North-East of their position, "My scanners are picking up some kind large machine; I'm not really sure what it is." Sly used his goggles to zoom in on said direction, what Sly saw was a large…mixer? It had four large tiki masks on each blade, in the middle of the blades was a small circular platform with three mystics duping bones and various body parts into the lake, the blade were mixing the bones and body parts with the water creating the green water that flow into the river and waterfall.

"So that must be how they make their Ghost cats." Sly said. Delia nodded.

"Your right Sly, by mixing the swamp water with bones and body parts, it creates a highly concentrated substance that when used with dark voodoo spells can create legions of dark spirits." She then looked down at Levernis "this cause many of the original inhabitants and creature that live here do be infected with side effect from the water. Levernis was once the protector of this swamp but due to the infected water it drained him of his strength and caused him to lose to Mz Ruby and flee his home." Sly looked down at Levernis, he felt sad for the serpent, he was forced out of his home because of someone else's greed.

"Don't worry, Levernis" Sly said, he drop to one knee and patted the large serpent "We'll help you get your home back. In fact I think I have a plan."

-x-x-x-

"…And then we ran, but boy we ran laughing." Edd finished laughing, Jack laugh along with him. He and Jack were catching up with each other at 'Lost Nights', they were sitting at the counters both were at their third drink each. Edd took a sib from his drink before asking James.

"So James how's Drake? Has he been getting to trouble the little rascal?" Edd said, placing his drink down, then he had a mischievous grin, he playfully tapped the vulpine's right arm with his left elbow "The kid got a girlfriend~?" this cause Jack to cough and spit out his drink comically.

"Wow, now Edd let's not jump to conclusion now." Jack said, he wiped his mouth with his hand before continuing "And he's fine in fact he following in my footsteps as a champion of justice." This caused Edd to laugh.

"Champion of justice eh? Hahaha just like his old man." Edd said drinking again, "I'm sure Jessica would be proud." Jack let out a sigh and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would." Jack said, remembering his late wife who died a few hours after giving birth to their son. "I'm sure Lyn have loved to meet him."

"Yeah…she would." Edd said sadly. When the vulpine mention that name, Edd placed his arms on the counter and rest his head on them, "She would…" he mutter to himself, remembering his Kitty cat, he still remembered how she died in her hands and her last words to him. _'Ed…dy…I…lo…ve…you.'_ Jack noticed a tears drip out of the Puma's eyes. Jack patted the Puma's back.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Jack said in apologetic manner, Edd wiped his tears away and waved it off.

"Nah its cool little bro," he said, he then finished the last of his drink, but something was not right, he suddenly felt…sleepy? "Say, is it me or is everything getting all drossy~?" he asked, Jack lowered his hat, hiding his eyes, the vulpine then pulled out a small bottle that read sleeping pills.

"Sorry." He said.

"You sneaky little tri-Ugh." He was soon cutoff due to the pills taking their effect. Edd's eyes slowly close and his mind slowly left him.

"I can't tell you, it has to be this way." Was the last thing he heard before finally passing out.

-x-x-x-

In the center of the mixer device, the three mystics that Mz Ruby assign to dupe the 'ingredients' into the swamp were about to dump another batch into the water when suddenly, they heard a loud roar.

"W-w-w-what was THAT?!" Yelled one of the mystic's, clearly panicking as his legs started trembling, the mystic to his right shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe is that big reptile Mz Ruby force out crying or something." Then there was another roar but it sounded louder and closer, the three mystic stopped their action and turned to direction of the noise. Then the three saw the source of the noise and now were shock and petrified in fear to move, charging straight at them was Levernis, its eyes were slits and they saw a raccoon and a blue robot with a cowboy hat for some reason riding the serpent on its forehead. "Every weasel for themselves!" said the last mystic before jumping into the swamp water and swam away, the two other's jumped into the swamp and swam away as well. Levernis then ram into one of the blades breaking it off which caused the machine to stop moving.

"YEEHAW!" Unit yelled as he took off his hat and waved around, Sly and Delia stared at the bot a bit puzzled.

"Um…Unit where did you get that hat?" The bot shrugged his shoulder.

"I have no idea." He replied, and then the hat flew out of his hand "Aww." He said sadly, Unit then noticed a circle platform pushing down swamp water flowing underneath a hole. "Sly, that platform could launch us straight to that Skull temple with the right calculations." Sly nodded and was about to call Adam but was stopped when Unit held up his right hand. "There's no need to call Adam for this small matter, I've already calculated the exact amount of pressure we need to get the right angle."

"Unit that's great but how do- wait why do I fell lighter all of a sudden?" Sly said, his feet were no longer touching the ground, when he looked down he finally realized that Unit was carrying by the collar of his shirt and started walking over to the platform, Delia and Levernis could help but laugh, Sly's was turned red as Tomato mixed with Delia's scarlet hair in embarrassment, he started wailing his arms and legs around trying to escape Unit's grasp. "Unit put me down! This is not funny! If this is payback those times for making you go on this heist then I'm sorry just put me down!" Delia soon stopped laughing and looked down at Levernis.

"Well boy, this is it," she began, she kneels down and patted Levernis's head, "Once Mz Ruby is defeated, you will get your home back but…" she closed her eyes, clearly not wanting to say the words she wanted to say.

"It's Okay Delia," said a voice, Delia open her eyes, a bit surprised, she saw that Levernis eyes were back to normal and he was looking at her "I know that you have to go, it's sad that you are leaving but it doesn't mean that you won't visit me right?" Delia was surprised that Levernis could communicate with her telepathically; she smiled and nodded with tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah. Your right."

"Hey Del, you coming or what?" Unit asked with Sly still wailing in his hand. The leopard wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Coming, Bye for now Levernis." She said waving good bye to the large snake, when she was close to the pair, Unit finally let go of Sly, who landed on his butt. Before the raccoon could yell angrily at the Bot, Unit held out three fingers, then he folded one of them "3…2…1…lift off." As he finished counting down, the platform started shacking violently before launching them roughly about a good 5 feet into the air straight at the Skull temple.

-x-x-x-

Sly, Unit and Delia landed safely-ish in the temple, Unit landed on his stomach, Sly landed on his butt and Delia well she just gently floated down to their side. "Oww…whoa." Sly said as he got up and scan their surroundings. Inside the giant skull was filled with various bones, evil looking tiki statues, a lot of sew together drums and various mystic looking charms hanging everywhere. "I was expecting a few shrunken heads but this is something, I'm I right Unit?" He asked the bot, he was half expected him to be freaking out but what he saw surprised him. "Um, Unit? Are you okay?" Sly asked a bit worried now, Unit didn't seem to be freaking out instead he was calm and composed.

"Sly, I have this feeling of déjà vu for some reason." He said, unsure but in the back of his mind he felt as if he had been in the temple before. Sly and Delia were shock at what he just said.

"Wait are you serious? You've been here?" Unit nodded as an answer.

"It feels like I was here before…" he stopped in mid-sentence and looked at his body "…I got my body?" Sly took a quick glance at Delia who nodded at him.

"Unit I think ther-"

"Hmmmm, well guess my senses ain't deceiving me after all" said an elderly feminine voice with a Jama ken accent. Sly, Unit and Delia quickly looked around for the source of the voice, then Unit pointed at a pedestal not too far away from them, there stood on the pedestal was a dark green alligator with a light green belly and mouth, along with sharp teeth, spikes on her tail, and dark blue hair. Her attire includes what appears to be a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, a red bandana on her head tying up her hair, and one gold ring on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. She also has her fingernails and toenails painted red in addition to her ruby in her belly button and a gold necklace around her neck. "I could hear that Cooper vibe coming; most distastefully bad juju."

"Yeah? Well you give me the creeps too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts and kicking the animals that live here out of their homes isn't a very neighborly pastime." Mz Ruby chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Sly, I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH." She then turns her attention to Unit, she had raised an eyebrow at him "Well, well if isn't Raleigh little walking experiment, say why you with Sly?"

"I got fired by Raleigh and they happen to be hiring," Unit said, pointing at Sly. "Say lady, since you and Raleigh were on the same team maybe you can tell me why this place looks familiar to me. Did the frog brought me here before or something?" Mz Ruby suddenly burst out laughing, which cause Sly and Unit step back in surprise.

"My, my you forgot who you once were, Hahahahaha-ha. Now that's just hilarious." She snapped her right hand and a purple fireball formed above it, ""Well then why don't I use my Voodoo magic to help ya remember." She then threw the fireball straight at Unit. The blast hit Unit in the face.

"What the AHH?!" Unit yelled as he grabbed his head, the groan in pain and dropped to his knees, "MY HEAD! IT HURTS!" he yelled again. Sly and Delia watched in horror, the raccoon quickly turn his attention to the laughing crocodile with anger. Sly readied his cane and got into a fighting stance.

"Delia do what you can for Unit, I'll keep Mz Ruby occupied." He order the ghost who nodded. Mz Ruby stopped laughing and face Sly.

"Well Sly if you wanna play with little old me then you are gonna get more then ya came for." She said creating more fireballs and fired them at Sly. Sly rolled out of the incoming barrage and hid behind one of the Tiki statues.

-x-x-x-

In Unit's mind, he watches as everything around him is surrounded by fire yet he doesn't know why he or where he is, he just know that all the building around him were on fire and he could hear the screams of people around him.

"Why, where I'm i. What is this place?" he asked no one in particular.

"Unit!" said a voice he recognized as Delia.

"Delia? Del where are you?! AH! My head." He said gripping his head again.

"Unit if you can hear me, just remember," Delia's voice said, this cause Unit to raise his head not sure to what she meant, "Don't fight it, the pain is cause by your own mind fighting your real memories."

"What? What true memories? What are you talking about?"

"Just remember…remember me." Then her voice faded away.

"Delia No Wait!" but it was too late as her voice was now silence by the screaming once more. Unit now had no idea what to do, ' _What I'm I supposed to do now? What did she mean by real memories?_ ' Unit let out a sigh of frustration before deciding to do as she said. ' _Might as well see what happens._ ' He thought to himself as he let whatever that his mind was fighting against to enter. Then suddenly the screaming stop and everything started to fade away until everything around him was all white. Then the cries of a newborn filled the air, Unit turned around to face the source of the cries as was shock at what he saw. In front of was a pair of blue panthers wearing midlevel cloths, the male wore more of a carpenter attire while the female wore regular housewife attire but what caught Unit's attention was what the female was holding in her arms, in her arms wrapped in a white cloth was a blue baby panther.

Then the family of panthers faded away and was replaced with the once baby panther now roughly four years old playing with…a female Arabian leopard that was about the same age as him. Unit watched as they chase each other, them giggling and them enjoying each other's company. Then the scene faded away again and was replaced with the panther now seven making wooden figures with the older panther from before but now slightly older, they were in a work shop with various figures, bowls with unique designs and various chairs and table near them. Both had happy expressions on their faces, then the scene changed again to one where the panther was now in his early teens with same Arabian leopard, both now older dancing together, not too far from them was the same pair of panthers now older and beside them was a pair of Arabian leopards dressed similar to theirs and their age were similar as well. Unit watched as the scene changed again now it was the same panther and Arabian leopard now in their twenties the panther was kneeling down on his right knee with a right in his hands. It was clear that he was proposing to the Arabian leopard. Both of them had tears of joy coming out of their eyes, and then they embraced each other before the scene changed again.

Unit watched as the scene change back into the white plain it once was, with each scene he felt a feeling of joy, happiness, grateful and comfort in each one, then the scene changed again, this time he was now in a church with hundreds of people sitting down in front of him, he looked down at his hands and noticed that they were different, they had blue fur, soft, warm blue fur. He looked at his robotic body, he watched as it started to shatter and was replaced with flesh, fur and cloths, now he was about the same height as Sly, and he wore guayabera and black trousers.

"Unit," he heard Delia's voice once again, he turns to his right to see Delia dressed in a blue, red and white karabela dress.

"Delia…" he said, he then grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him, her face pressed against his body, he pushed her off of him, and gently swiped his left hand across her left cheek. Tears flowing down their eyes, "…I remember Del." He then lean in closer to kiss her, then everything was consumed by a bright light.

-x-x-x-

Back in the real world, Sly and Mz Ruby continued their battle while Delia stayed beside Unit, Unit still was on his knees, his hands still gripping his head. Delia wrapped her arms around Unit's lifeless body, her eyes closed tightly with a bit tears flowing out of them, worried that she might lose him again.

"Please, just come back to me." She said, trying to reach Unit as her connection to him suddenly vanished.

"Del…" said a voice, Delia open her eyes and put some space between them, she saw that Unit had let go of his head and was staring straight at her, "I remember everything, my parents, my family, my home, and…" he chuckled a bit "…My dearest wife." Delia had her paw over her mouth, she smiled happily and more tears came out of her eyes.

"Unit, no Robin, Roberto 'Robin' Hood. You remember me?" Unit or his real name Robin nodded. Delia hugged him again and he returned the gesture. But their moment was interrupted when a stray fireball nearly hit them. They turned to their right, to see Sly using the Roll move to dodge most of the fireballs and used Andrew Cooper's Decoy move which he learned from Muggshot's section, by manifesting his life energy to make a shadow replica of himself to take a blow from one fireball. "I guess we should help him now." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah." Robin said, drawing his shock pistol, "Plus I want to get her back for making me lose my memories."

With Sly, he was panting heavily, Sir Andrew also wrote as a warning in his entry that the Decoy move uses a lot of life energy to use and was advise that his decedent's go through mental training to bypass the exhaustion. ' _Dang, that move took more out of me then I thought._ ' He thought to himself, but he didn't get enough time to catch his breath as the wooden statue he hid behind exploded leaving him exposed. Sly slowly turned around to see Mz Ruby, she had a devious grin, she raised her left hand and created another fireball.

"Well Sly, I'd say this is your end," she pulled her arm back and was about to throw the fireball "See you in the next world, Sly Cooper." Just as she was about to through the fireball, out of nowhere a blast of electricity struck her hand, the blast cause the fireball to dispersed and force Mz Ruby to teleport to another part of her pedestal. "Ow! Who dares?!"

"That would be me," Robin pointed to himself with his right hand, in his left hand was the shock pistol, "And I don't like it when you are trying to roast my bro." he then locked on to the crocodile and fired a barrage of electric blast at her while making his way to Sly. After several blast, Robin finally reached Sly and helped the raccoon to his feet. "You alright Sly?" Sly nodded.

"Yeah Unit, I'm fine. A little tired but fine." Then Sly heard Unit chuckle a bit, "Is there something I missed?"

"Sly, My real name is Roberto Hood but everyone called me Robin." Sly looked at him, his eye a bit wider now.

"Wait those that mean you re-"

"Yeah but I think I will use the name Unit still cause I've grown attached to it. But now let's take down a croc." He said before firing another barrage of electricity at Mz Ruby forcing to teleport again to the other side of the pedestal. Sly nodded and began running straight at Mz Ruby, twirling his cane in his hands, Robin ran behind him giving Sly cover fire. Mz Ruby watched as Sly and Robin closed in the distance between them, she snarled and created a large number of fireballs and launched the barrage at them. Robin however was able to shoot down all of the fireballs, with Mz Ruby only a few meters away, Sly ran faster, he stopped twirling his cane and pulled his left arm back, his left hand curled up into a fist and when he was a about six meters away from the crocodile mystic, he leap forward and swung his fist forward, landing a powerful left cross onto Mz Ruby's left cheek, then Sly quickly spun around and delivered a left kick to the croc's stomach forcing her to bend forward, Sly then immediately move to the right to allow Robin to deliver a right uppercut sending Mz Ruby a few meters away from them. Mz Ruby landed on her back with a loud thud.

"It's over Mz Ruby. You've lost." Robin said, pointing at her with his right hand with a satisfied tone, Sly stood beside him also stratified with the outcome. But then Mz Ruby slowly got back up, she then took out what appears to be a small white and black object with a small clear cirle screen that looked like a blank eyeball in her left hand. "Wait that's a-"

"A SOULDRIVE, the device I help Raleigh create to capture souls of spirits like yourself." She then pressed the left side of the device and a click sound was made from it "This little thing can even take the soul from a living being as well, Sly I'll admit your tough but you won't come anywhere close to the Panda King but you won't have to worry about him when your trap in this forever."

"NO!" Robin yelled, he fired his shock pistol at her, the blast hit her and knocked her out but it was too late as she threw the device but it wasn't heading towards Sly instead it was heading towards Delia. She did not notice the device, thus not able to dodge it in time, the device shun a bright light at the Arabian ghost leopard, she let out a shriek of pain as the light shun over her body, Sly and Robin watched in horror especially Robin as Delia's transparent body was forcefully sucked into the device. "DELIA!" he yelled, reaching his right hand out to her but it was too late as her body vanished and the device now colored white and sparkly yellow fell into his hand. "DELIA? DELIA? DELIA?!" he cried to the device shacking it a bit.

"R-r-ob-bi-in, p-ple-ea-se s-s-st-o-op sh-sha-ack-kin-ng m-me." Delia's voice came from the device.

"Delia you're okay." Robin exclaimed happily, rubbing his face against the device. Sly couldn't help but laugh at his partners actions.

"Robin stop it, it's embarrassing." She said, clearly embarrassed at Robin's action, the device's screen blushed red.

"Alright, you two. Let's look for Mz Ruby's section of the Thivious Raccoonus before our favorite Interpol team shows up." Sly said, turning his back to Unit, expecting him to say something instead he could heard nothing, curious he turned around to see Robin's body twitching before falling face first with the device still in his hand. He saw a figure standing behind Robin, was the same Eurasian Owl he meet back at Mesa City "What the Ahh!" he said as he felt something hitting his neck, he used his left hand to pulled out a…tranquilizer dart. Sly's vision started to become disoriented, Sly tried to steady himself but was failing as he was losing his balance, he turned around to see a disoriented image of a raccoon dressed in black before everything turned black.

* * *

 **Me: Bwahahahahaha and No O'Meily I'm not trying to do an evil laugh.**

 **O'Meily: Dang it.**

 **Fox: So Sly's current Family has been kidnapped...wow, just wow.**

 **Unit/Robin: Well this was not expected.**

 **Me: yeah anyway Jack Lupas is not own by me as he is own by C** **onnordavidson who made the Sly Cooper Thief of Virtue Comic which i am a fan of.**


	16. Episode 5: Secrets, Family and Truth

**Me: Alright Guys, the start of a new arc, but going to be on short side with only two or three chapters to it.**

 **Sly: Hey at least it's a sligthly relaxing one.**

 **Fox: But emotional one.**

 **Me: Oh i'm sorry for not updating sooner and i would like to apologize in advance because i won't be updating and sooner because in next week i'm heading of to University to start study's.**

 **Adam: Aw, we won't get to see you as much as now anymore.**

 **Me: Sorry kiddo, but i will try and get this arc finish as quickly as i can.**

* * *

Previously, Sly, Unit and Delia were able to reach Mz Ruby's Skull Temple with the help of Levernis, the large snake that tried to eat Sly and Unit earlier but after sorting things out, Levernis helped the Cooper Gang in exchange they help him get his home back as the swamp was once Levernis home and he is the protector of it. Later gang confronted Mz Ruby herself; Unit then learns the truth of who he really is, his real name is Roberto 'Robin' Hood and he is married to Delia. However their reunion was cut short, Mz Ruby in a last effort to take out Sly, use a SOULDRIVER to try and trap Sly's soul in it but it trapped Delia's soul instead. Right now things aren't looking good for the Cooper Gang.

-x-x-x-

A NH 90 Medium Transport Helicopter with the Interpol logo on the left side of the vehicle currently is flying towards the Skull temple in Haiti, inside the helicopter was Interpol's team Ace, Carmelita looking outside the window on the right side of the helicopter, Murry sitting next to the left side door and Jerry sitting in between them. Upon hearing a lead that the Cooper Gang were spotted somewhere in Haiti, Barkly ordered them to immediately act in order to catch Cooper.

Carmelite averted her attention to the medallion she received, ever since she got it she had not once took it off, not that she doesn't want to but the fact that she wouldn't as she felt connected to it. She pulled the medallion out and looked at it again; she notices that the medallion's eyes have turned red.

' _¿qué en la tierra? What does this supposed to mean?_ ' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were disturbed when the pilot, a brown husky called out to her and her team.

"Alright, officers were about to reach the destination t-minus 2 minutes." He said as he open the side doors.

Carmelita tucked the medallion back into her shirt, she and Jerry looked out the right door while Murry looked out through the left, they saw the large crocodile shape skull temple they were approaching, she and Jerry pulled out their Binococam and used the infer-red mode. Through their Binococam's they saw four figures inside the temple, one of the signatures was a crocodile, another was an owl and the last two were raccoons. The crocodile was lying on the ground, while one of the raccoons was being carried by the other raccoon and the owl appeared to be carrying something as well but it was not being picked up by Binococam's scanners.

' _Wait a second…'_ Carmelita thought to herself, she could guess that one of those raccoons was Sly, the crocodile is Mz Ruby from the report she had read before, then the owl and raccoon could be possibly the ones her team encountered before. ' _This puzzle's things even more._ '

"Alright were over the target, prepare to descend." The Pilot said as he hovered the helicopter over the temple. Carmelita, Jerry and Murry latch the rope across their waist; Carmelita gave Murry a hand gesture in which the hippo nodded to before he jumped out the helicopter.

-x-x-x-

Inside the temple, the owl stood beside the masked raccoon with Unit (Me: In case you are wondering Robin will still be using his other name for a while and will also be used as a nickname for him in future chapters. Charmy: Yeah just clearing things up for everyone. ) under her claws, she watched as her partner, who was carrying Sly over his shoulder, take Mz Ruby's section of the Thivious Raccoonus and placed Sly's calling card in its place.

"Are you sure that this was a right course of action?" the owl asked, she showed no expression of emotion on her face but the tone of her voice show concerned for her partner. The masked raccoon turned around, his visor staring straight at the owl before letting out a sigh.

"I'm not sure, I've could have thought hundred no thousands of other ways of doing this but…" the masked raccoon said in his muffled voice, he slowly turns to Sly over his shoulder and let out a sad sigh "… 'He' is still out there; I can't risk the chances of finding us or leak out information about us." He then looked up and slowly backed away from his former position "It appears that a certain Interpol team has just arrived." He said still looking upwards.

"THUNDER FLOP!" said a voice, and then suddenly Murry crashed through the ceiling of the temple, the hippo landed a few meters away from the raccoon and owl, he stood up and wiped off any dirt off his stomach. Then two ropes dropped down through the hole and descending from the ropes were Carmelita and Jerry, when their feet were on the ground, they immediately drew their shock pistols and aimed them at the pair.

"Alright Cooper don't thin-wait a minute," Carmelita said, now noticing the situation in front of them, they saw Sly being carried over the masked raccoon's shoulder and the owl carrying a robot in her claws. "Alright whoever you are, drop ring tail and his companion down and surrender quietly or else." However Carmelita and her team were a bit surprised stared chuckling before he started laughing.

"Or else what? Inspector. You and your team could barely handle Lauranze and Elain before; Lauranze is our third best fighter just behind Elain and myself. What makes you think that you can handle us at once?" he asked as he grabbed Sly's cane and pointed it at them. He even taunted them by using the Sly's cane to motion them to come at him.

Carmelita glared at the raccoon before remembering her team's battle against the owl named Elain and the snake named Lauranze, she growled at him, _'Dammit he's right, that owl easily dodge our attacks, that snake seemed to have overpowered Murry and worst of all it looked like they weren't even trying.'_ She quickly scanned the area to see anything use they could use to their advantage, there were numerous broken pieces of bones and wood around them, a few broken poles and several lanterns that light the area. _'Wait, this might just work.'_ she thought to herself looking down at the broken pole beside her. "Maybe your right…" she said, before firing several blast at the raccoon before slamming her left foot down on the broken pole, causing it to flip in to the air, which she grabbed it with right open hand and rushed forward at the raccoon.

"What!?" masked raccoon said, a bit off guard from the vixen's action. He used Sly's cane to deflect the oncoming blast, swiping them away and when Carmelita was in front of him, swing the pole down at him; he quickly blocked the attack with the cane.

"But it doesn't mean we won't try." Carmelita said, as she applied more pressure to the pole trying to overpower the raccoon.

"Well, perhaps you won't be a disappointment after all." He said as he forces Carmelita back a few meters before attacking viciously with Sly's cane. Carmelita blocked his attacks with the pole and fought back with her own attacks. Jerry aimed his shock pistol at the raccoon and was about to fire until a knife knocked the gun out of his hand. Jerry turned around to see that Elain facing them with her wing stretched outwards.

"I can't have interfering." She said, as elain got into a fighting stance with the bot still in her claws. Murry and Jerry looked at each other before nodding; they both got into a fighting stance and charged at the owl who smirked a bit. "Very well boys, let's play."

Carmelita and the masked raccoon continued to battle it out with each other, Carmelita's pole colliding with Sly's cane over and over, the few time were she almost got a hit on the raccoon, he used Sly's unconscious body as a shield to stop her in the mid of her attack.

' _Dammit, I can't land a hit on him. I can't believe he's using Sly's a shield such a coward.'_ she thought to herself.

' _She's more skilled then I first thought but still needs a lot more learn.'_ he thought to himself, he then notices that the medallion that Elain gave her, the eyes on the medallion were glowing red, the raccoon grinned under his mask _'Well it seems that she is wearing the medallion just like Elain predicted.'_ He then swung the cane again.

Jerry and Murry attacked Elain with barrages of punches and kicks at Elain but she was able to dodge, repel and block the attack with ease, she would even use Unit's deactivated body as a shield from Murry's attacks.

"Hey, don't use my Robin as shield." Said a feminine voice, which caused Murry, Jerry to back away from Elain who all supported a surprised look on their faces, then jerry and Elain looked down and saw, in Unit's left hand, he was holding on to what appears to be a small round white and sparkly yellow object that looked like an eyeball, it was glowing slightly as it spoke "Who are you people? Why did you attack Robin and Sly? What's going on?" she asked clearly not understanding the situation yet.

' _An eyeball looking device that…talks…'_ Jerry thought to himself before letting out a sigh, "Sure, why the hell not." He said in a casual tone, clearly decided to not even bother to try an argue with reality.

Elain just stared at the device, she had the look as if she had just seen the end of the world, she then narrowed her eyes at it, she pulled Unit left hand closer and took the device out of the bot hands with her left wing. _'It can't be possible…can it?'_

"Hey, let me go lady, I said let me go!" Delia screamed at her, "If my soul wasn't trap in this thing I would _so_ haunt you hard right now!"

This caused Elain's eye to open up even wider, her eyes still locked on to the device, _'A device that can trap a soul! With this we could finally put an end to 'him' once and for all.'_ She then pocketed the device into her cloths, Delia tried to argue back but her voice was muffle as she was pocketed. Then Elain's head piece started to beep before she heard Crest's voice over the com.

"Elain, Interpol agents and local law enforcements are entering the area, you and leader need to head to the extraction point now."

Elain didn't replied but simply nodded, her eye turning towards the masked raccoon, who was holding off Carmelita's attack nodded, she nodded as well and quickly took several steps back from Jerry and Murry, The masked raccoon pushed back Carmelita and leapt back until he was beside Elain. Now both standing beside one another, behind them was an opening to escape and in front of them was team Ace regrouping with Carmelita aiming her shock pistol at them, Jerry quickly grabbed his and aimed it as well at the pair.

"It seems that our fun will have to be 're-schedule' to a later date." The masked raccoon said, twirling Sly's cane once again. Carmelita growled at the raccoon causing him to chuckle a bit as he stopped twirling the cane, then Elain quickly grab what a appeared to be a grenade and threw it at team Ace.

"GRENADE! TAKE COVER!" Jerry yelled, which caused Carmelita and Murry to gasp in shock before they leap away from the grenade, suddenly there was a bright flash which blinded them and when the light demined down, they were surrounded by black mist. Then the mist quickly disperses, Carmelita quickly turned towards the pair only to see them no longer there. Jerry and Murry turn as well; all three of them adopted a shock, disappointed and frustrated expressions. "DAMMIT! GOD DAMMIT!" Jerry yelled out in furry, stamping his right foot.

"I know, those punks were just making us looks like big jokes." Murry said, clenching his fist tightly, "'The Murry' does not like the taste of bitter defeat."

Then the pair then noticed that Carmelita didn't say a word, they turn towards her with a slight confused look on their faces, Jerry stretched out his left arm towards her right shoulder, before he could even touch her, she immediately draw her shock pistol, aimed it upwards and started firing consistent shots until the ceiling was blown off and continued firing, "DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" she yelled out in anger.

-x-x-x-

Exactly 700 meters from the skull temple, the masked raccoon were running along a rocky pathway with Elain flying close by to him with Sly and Unit in their respected hold, as they escape Elain noticed several blast of electricity being shot into the sky, the masked raccoon turned his head slightly to see the blue blast of electricity shot upwards, beneath his helmet he smirk a bit. _'Now I know not to anger her so much and too think she will be my sister-in-law soon…'_ he thought to himself but quickly dismissed it as he ran further away from the swamp, soon he slowly down into a jogging pace before stopping in front of a large opening in the side of mountain not too far from the swamp.

The raccoon and Elain walked roughly 1 feet into the cave before stopping and turning around, just in time to see their stealth jet the Lockheed SR-71codenamed the "Blackbird" to disengaged its cloaking device. Originally created by US military, they stole during its final days of testing and perfected the jet to operate better than the military could ever hope for. They watched as the hanger bay door slowly open also revealing a dark navy blue van and Lauranze leaning against it with a smirk on his face.

"Vell, vell, it ssseemsss zhat our leader isss late, you're not lossssing your touch are you leader?" he said, clearly with smug tone in his voice. Elain just rolled her eyes before tossing Unit at the serpent, hitting him in the somach. The masked raccoon just chuckled as he walked into the jet.

"Alright Lau, how are the other two?"

"Sssleeping in zhe infirmary." The masked raccoon nodded at him.

"Good, keep an eye on them later." Which the snake nodded, "Now, Crest do you read me?"

"Loud and clear captain." Crest voice came over one of the internal speakers located above the entrance to the hallway. The masked raccoon looked up at the speaker for a few seconds before looking straight to the hallway and began walking in said hallway.

"Start the engines and get us home." He said, walking further into the hallway, with Sly still over his shoulder, Elain and Lauranze who was now carrying Unit followed after him.

-x-x-x-

Inside a light green Renault Clio IV was Jack Lupus, he was driving down an empty countryside highway, the vulpine kept his attention mostly on the road but he would take a quick look at his passenger, who was sitting right beside him. He watched as Edd would mumble things as he slept like 'kids', 'robot parts', 'wrench' and 'beacon' for some strange reason but the vulpine remember back in his high school years when he and Connor would enter his room, while he was still a sleep mumbling about different types of Italian dish and beacon in his sleep. This made Jack chuckle a bit at the memories, he looked at his dash board, on the dash board was three picture frames. One had a younger him dressed in black tuxedo and him giving a red vixen in a beautiful silver dress, a bouquet of flowers. The second picture was him and the vixen again, this time they were with what appeared to Edd but much younger wearing a black t-shirt and brown pants, beside him was a maroon cat wearing pink tank top and light blue shorts and beside them was a raccoon that almost looked like Sly wearing a black shirt and grey pants and next to him was a light grey feline that was the same age as the raccoon, she was wearing a white dress like shirt and a long dark blue skirt, beside them was a pair of foxes and a pair of skunks as well, in the picture all of them were having a picnic together and they all seemed very happy together. The last picture was him, the raccoon and Edd, they appeared to be in front of some statue of lion dressed in a suit but then they statue's face was painted to look like a sad clown, the three of them standing in front of the statue with some paint on them and their cloths and they all had big goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Also there was something written on the picture, it said 'Bros for live, no matter what'.

"…Ugh." Edd said, as he stretched his arms and let out a yawn, he rubbed his eyes before turning his head to the left, then to the right to face Jack and then he faced forward. He blink several times and rubbed his eye's and let out a groan. "Please tell there is a good reason why I should be trying to strangle you right now Jack?"

"Umm…I'm the one driving right now. Does that count?" Jack said jokingly.

"…Another good reason." Edd said, clearly not amused. Jack quickly turns to Edd before looking back at the road and let out a sigh. "And it better be a good one."

"Edd, big bro you'll know when we get there. Just trust me." He said, pulling into a driveway of some kind of academy, it looked like a three story mansion with two slightly smaller buildings attached to the main building. There were two more buildings on the left and right side of the main building but they looked more like a garage mixed with a laboratory. Soon Jack parked the car in front of the main building and stepped out of the car as quickly as he could before Edd to grab him. Before Edd could say anything at the vulpine, he heard some call his name.

"Edd?" said a feminine yet familiar voice, the puma quickly turn around and his eyes grew widen shock. _'That voice! It can't be!'_ he thought to himself, believing it couldn't be true, but he was proven wrong at what or who he saw at the main buildings door step.

"Eddworth Simmons, is that you?"

"No, it can't be…"

-x-x-x- (13 hours later)

Sly finally regaining his senses slowly open his eyes but his vision was blurred and rather shaken up, he slowly raised his body and placed his right palm on his face. He felt his left hand feeling something…soft? Finally when his vision was back to normal, he finally realized that he was on a hospital, in what appeared to be a small medical bay, his cane was place next to his bed, and his jacket was placed on a chair near him.

"Where…am I?" He asked himself trying to remember what happen to him. _'Last thing I remember was defeating Mz Ruby with Unit I mean Robin, then I turn around to see him on the ground and that owl was standing over him and then…'_ he finally remembered the last thing or person he saw before blacking out. "Him." He said with venomous tone, but then he realized that something.

"Oh no, Unit and Delia! I need to find them and find out where are we." He quickly got out of bed, grabbed his jacket and cane. He then open the medical bay doors, he took a quick glance at the hallways, checking if there was anyone there, there wasn't. He quickly ran down the hallway hoping to find Robin and Delia quickly but what he didn't notice was a camera watching him.

Sly continued running down the hallways, taking lefts and rights at each turn, trying to find an exit, as he ran he noticed that every window he ran past were all shut with metal seals. He kept running with no actual direction, he just kept running until he found a door, a door at the end of one of the hallways, it was an average size door made of steel, it appeared to be slightly open as he saw ray of light coming through.

' _An unlock door in a place like this, could be a trap…'_ he thought to himself, as he slowly walked to the door, _'or someone is luring me here for a reason.'_ His eyes zipping across the hallway trying to find something that looked like a camera but so far no luck. Sly let out a sigh of defeat and grabs the door handle, "Like I have a choice." He said opening the door and walked into the room; the room he entered had several chairs and in the center of the room was A standard ring is between 16 and 20 feet (4.9 and 6.1 m) to a side between the ropes with another 2 feet (0.61 m) outside. The platform of the ring is generally 3 to 4 feet (0.91 to 1.22 m) from the ground. The ring itself has around 1 inch (25 mm) of padding covered by stretched canvas. The ropes are around 1 inch (25 mm) in diameter and at heights of 18, 30, 42, and 54 inches (.46, .76, 1.07, and 1.37 m) above the mat, held up on posts rising around 5 feet (1.5 m) above the mat and in the ring, leaning against one of the back left post was the masked raccoon but he was no longer wearing the helmet that he used they first mate, instead he was wearing a mask similar to Ava's in her Amazon costume but was black and had no big smile.

"What took you so long?" the masked raccoon asked, pushing himself off the post, "Word on the thief-net is that you were trained by the world's greatest martial artist 'The Devastation Claw' himself."

Sly walked around the ring, circling it as he walked at a steady pace, his eyes locked on to the masked raccoon, "So what if I have, why are you interested?" Sly asked. This caused the masked raccoon to chuckle.

"Well why not show me what you got tough guy." He said, gesturing Sly to enter the ring.

Sly knew that entering the ring would be a bad idea but something in the back of his mind kept telling him to enter, without another thought of doubt he lean his cane against the ring and climbed in the ring. He tightens his fist and got into his fighting stance, the masked raccoon chuckled a bit and raised his fist into a boxer stance. They slowly circle each other, not trying to break their pace, and then suddenly Sly and the raccoon both delivered a right cross to each other's face. Soon both raccoons took a few steps back; they shook their heads before getting back into their stances.

"What's wrong Sly? That's all you got?" the masked raccoon asked.

"Hah, I'm not even trying." Sly retorted back.

Soon the two raccoons started fighting each other like there was no tomorrow, trading blow for blow, kick for kick, neither one backing down. Sly started bleeding from the right top of his forehead, a small trail of blood coming out from his nose and his mouth started bleeding as well. The masked raccoon had red stains on his mask at similar spots as Sly but require too be seen properly to noticed them. Both raccoons panting heavily and tired but both not wanting back down, they slowly got back into their stance's and were about to throw another punch but were stopped in mid swing when a loud whistle was heard.

"Oi, I think you both had have enough rough housing for one day." Said an all to m\familiar voice to Sly, both raccoon turns their head to door, Sly was shock to see who it was standing in the door frame, it was Edd.

"D-Dad!? What are you doing here?" Sly asked shock to see his adopted father here. Edd rubbed the back his head.

"Well, let's just say an old pal of me decided 'bring' me here." He said as he entered the room and took a step to the left allowing the person behind him revealing it to be Jack to step forward.

"Hey, Sly," Jack said, smiling a bit, "I know it has been years since you last saw me but I hope you still remember me."

"U-u-uncle Jack!?" Sly exclaimed, even though it had been a decade or so since He saw the vulpine but he still remembered the vulpine his father introduced him to as his uncle. Now Sly's head was just confused, "How?" He said, grabbing everyone's in the room attention, "How is this possible? What's going on? Why is this even happening!?" he then slowly turn his body to face Edd, his gave the Puma an venomous stare before he ran out of the ring and leapt straight at him.

Edd didn't move as his adopted son charged straight at him, he let out a sigh as he lean his body to side avoiding the raccoon, then within seconds he grabbed Sly from the back collar and forced him to the floor. Sly laid there on his stomach as Edd placed his right knee on the raccoon's back and held his arms down.

"Sly, you need to calm down." Edd said.

"CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Sly yelled at Edd, this shocked the Puma but he didn't seem loosen his grip. "HOW LONG WERE YOU SETTING THIS UP EDD?! HOW LONG? EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL THOSE TIMES WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER, WAS ALL JUST AN ACT FOR THIS?! HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME, AVA AND ADAM THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"SHUT UP, SLY COOPER!" Edd yelled back, he lifted his knee, turned Sly around and placed his knee on his stomach. "EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL THE TIMES WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER, THEY WERE REAL!" he then let go of Sly's arms, took his knee off Sly's stomach and pulled him into a hug, "You, Ava, Adam, heck even Unit are everything to me. I would never do anything to betray your trust, never you hear me." He then felt Sly's arms wrapping around him, the raccoon's face resting on his left shoulder. He felt his shoulder to be suddenly wet.

"I-I don't want to feel abandon *sobs* not again, I don't *sobs* to be alone and I *sobs* want to feel betrayed again.*sobs*" Sly said. Edd smiled and some tears flowed out the Puma's eyes. Edd noticed Jack and the masked raccoon had left the room to give them some space. Edd silently thanked them, soon he and Sly stood up, Sly grabbed his cane and they walked out of the room.

Later Edd led Sly to another room, this time it appeared to be more like a common room, with a three sofas a flat screen T.V in front one of the sofas, a foosball table, two pool tables, several chairs and a table. Sitting on one of the sofas was Ava and Adam, both looked like they had just been through a similar emotional roller-coaster, sitting on the sofa opposite to them was Elain and Lauranze with the masked raccoon standing beside Elain. But what surprised him and Edd was Unit/Robin, who was holding Delia's SoulDrive in his left hand while his right hand was pushing a female peacock's face back as her arms were stretch out trying to grab Delia. Then Adam noticed Sly and Edd, he got off the sofa and ran up to the both of them and hug them. Ava and Unit/Robin were happy to see both of them but were wandering why Edd was here to begin with.

"Well since all members of the New Cooper Gang are present," said the masked raccoon, grabbing their attention, "I guess it's time to introduce ourselves, firstly you all know Laurnaze our third best fighter and surprisingly our team doctor," all member turn to Lauranze with raised eyebrows except for Unit/Robin and Delia for Obvious reasons.

"Vhat, I have a PHD in medicine." Lauranze said.

"Elain, our aerial expert, spirit priestess and co-leader of the team," The masked raccoon continued, Elain merely nodded her head. "Our hacker, tech specialist, covert expert and our best driver/pilot Cresiantela Noir, Crest for short." He pointed to the peacock.

"Wait a second aren't you that famous role model." Edd asked the peacock now known as crest, she nodded.

"That's right ya'll, hope we all will getting along fellas." She said in a southern bell voice, she smiled.

"We are known as the Shadow Corp." this made Adam gasp. Sly, Ava, Unit/Robin and Edd to give Adam a curious look at the young lupine.

"Your that group that everyone on the has been talking about, the ones that have been stealing top secret file from the CIA, FBI, Interpol and even world governments. Exposing their darkest secrets that they covered up and even help law arrest corrupt officials." Adam said, this caused Ava and Unit/Robin to gasp in shock. Sly however didn't really care as his attention was more focused on the masked raccoon.

"Those are great feats for your team but what I want to know is your name?" Sly said pointing his cane at the masked raccoon, "Judging from what you told us, you're obviously the leader, since you're the one calling the shots around here but I don't really care. All I want to know is who you are and why you have my family's cane." The masked raccoon was silent; he just stood where he was and stared at Sly, then he suddenly stared chuckling. This made Sly growl in anger.

"Well Sly, to answer that question," he said, before the door to the room open, which made the other beside Sly to turn as his eyes were lock on the masked raccoon.

"S-S-Sly?" said a quite old feminine voice, this made Sly's heart skip a beat, his body stiffen and his mind began doubting.

' _No no no no, it's not possible, it can't be?!'_ he thought, not believing at what he just heard.

"Sly, please turn around." The voice begged, there was the sound of relief and joy in her voice.

Sly slowly turn around, still not believing what he was hearing when he finally turn, he could believe his eyes, there stood in the door frame was a light grey feline, her fur was slightly darken due to her age, she wore a simple light blue shirt and wore a black long skirt. Her and covering her mouth and tears poured out of her eyes, Sly whole body just started trembling and he took a step forward.

"M-m-m-mom?" he stuttered, trying to get the word to come out of his mouth, the feline removed her hand from her mouth, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sly, it's me. I'm alive and well." She said.

"Sly," the masked raccoon said, grabbing Sly's attention "Like I said, To answer your question," he then pulled off his masked finally revealing his face. His face was exactly similar to Sly's with his having a long scar over left eye and his right ear was missing a piece of it. "It's because I am part of the Family, little brother."

* * *

 **Me: and the secret is out.**

 **Sonic: I...kind of saw that coming.**

 **Falco: Yeah man, you've have been hinting it a lot but what i would like to know is how many other secrets you've just hinted and how it will effect the plot.**

 **Me: that for me to know and to find out. Oh by the way i will put up a poll soon asking whether or not i should have the SLy 2 story in this story or have on a separate story on it's own.**


	17. Episode 5: Secrets, Family and Truth Pt2

**Me: Hey guys sorry for taking too long, as i've just started my University studies.**

 **Savage: yEt, yOu STill hAd eNouGh tiME To wRIte ThIs.**

 **Me: Hey shut up, i'm trying to write all my stories, jerk.**

 **Amy: At least he's reponsible unlke some people.**

 **Tucker: Hey! That was one time! And you know it! Beside how was i supposed to know two chicks were in the bathroom in the same time, Bow Chika Bow wow**

 **Caboose: Say why was Miss Amy and Miss Lily in the bathroom together?**

 **Adam: Yeah i was wondering about that?**

 **Mirage:** **㈐3 ❄ (Me too)**

 **Raiden: Tucker, *Cracking his knuckles* i need to have a lot to discuss with you with what you've now started.**

 **Tucker: F* &#!**

* * *

Previously the New Cooper gang was captured by a mysterious team of thieves called the Shadow Corp, including their adopted father Edd. Sly and the leader of Shadow Corp, who later revealed to bee Sly's year older brother, had a little scuffle and later Sly and Edd had a bit of a heart to heart moment. Then more is revealed as Sly and his team finds out that Sly's mother Kathryn Cooper is alive. But there are still unsolved questions left to be answered, like how is it possible? Where has he and his mother been all this time and Why?

-x-x-x- (3 hours before Sly wakes up)

Ava slowly opens her eyes, her vision slowly returning back to normal, she turned her head to the left before to the right, where she saw Adam sleeping on a hospital bed next to the one she just realized that she was sleeping on. She pulled the sheet off her, got off the bed and stood up. She then took notice of her surroundings, she realized that they were in some sort of hospital style like room, there was a window beside Adam's half of the room.

"Where are we?" she asked herself, then she quickly turn to her little brother, she stood beside him and checked his vital, she let out a sigh of relief that he was still alive and he looked physically alright. She slowly shook the young lupine, trying to wake him up. "Adam, Adam, wake up lil bro." she said.

This caused Adam to slowly sit up and stretch his arms; he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Adam lazily stared at his sister, he then looked around and blink a few times before facing his sister again and tilted his head to the left a bit. "Sis…where are we?" he asked. Ava just shrugged her shoulders as her answer.

"But we should try find out where we are first, so we can send a message to Sly and Unit…where ever they are." she mumble that last part, not wanting to worry Adam anymore. Just then the door to their room open which caused both siblings to face the door, there in the doorway was Lauranze and was female Peafowl. Ava had her left arm in front of Adam as a sort shield. "You! Where are we? Why did kidnapped us? And who is she?" She yelled at the serpent. Lauranze raised both his hands up in a sign that he isn't trying to attack them.

"Look, ve don't have to be violent. Ve're not here to hurt you." He said trying to ease the aggressive tension in the room, mostly towards him. "Vould you kindly pleassse not try to attack me, I jussst need to check the young wolf for a minute." Ava glared at the serpant for a few seconds, she then took a quick glance at Adam then glared back at Lauranze.

"Fine," she said reluctantly as Lauranze slithered towards them, but then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her face, "But I'm watching you, try anything and I won't hesitate to end you." She said growling. Lauranze gulp in fear, he nodded before he began examining Adam; Ava was actually surprised to see that a serpent like Lauranze was actually a great doctor. After a few minutes of checking, Lauranze slithered a bit away from the wolf, giving him some space.

"Vell ze good newsss isss zat he hasss no physically injuries and no ssssymptomsss of alergiesss of any kind." he then slighted away the sibling heading towards the door but stopped just a as part of his lower half was half way out of the room, he turn his head "Ve vill tell you vhy you are here but firssst Cressst vill show you vhere to go." he then left the room, leaving Ava, Adam and Crest behind. Crest chuckled nervously as she turned to the siblings, "Well, ah guess little old me to show ya'll where to go." She said nervously. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do now!? If they won't follow me, they could easily take me down without breaking a sweat.'_ She thought to herself.

Adam and Ava stared at the Peafowl, who was sweating a bit for reasons they don't really know, Adam pulled Ava's arm grabbing her attention and gestured to her to kneel down so he can say something to her. "Sis, what do you think? Should we do what they say?"

"Might as well for now," she said, taking a quick glance at the Peafowl once more, causing her to flinch, "Plus I think she won't try anything against us or specifically me if they have done their research." The sibling then nodded to each other, Adam got off the bed and they both walked up to Crest. "Well Crest, I guess you will be our guide for now." Crest then saw Ava's face darkens and her eyes become slits, "But try anything that hurts my brother in anyway and form, then expect pain, **lots** of pain." Crest gulped in fear from the comment, she nodded slowly before leading them out of the room and down a few hallways.

-x-x-x-(2 hour before Sly wakes up.)

Soon, Crest lead Ava and Adam to their Rec room (Me: In case you forgot how it looked like, just refer to the previous chapter), there crest gestured them to sit on one of the sofas, which they compiled. Crest sat on the second sofa, facing their direction, Ava and Adam noticed the Peafowl staring at them, which made them slightly uncomfortable.

" _Should I tell them or shouldn't I? I'm so unsure right now."_ Crest thought to herself, clearly unsure what to say to them, she felt the guilt taking a hold of her body. She then realized that Ava and Adam were staring back at her causing her to sweat even harder, her body to stiffen and breathe heavily. _"Oh no, they are looking at me, did they figured it out? Are they going to attack? Will they ever forgive me if I told them?"_ she thought.

"Tell us…what?" Adam asked. Crest suddenly lost all color to her face, she had accidently said her last thought out loud without realizing it. Now Adam and Ava were more confuse and now intrigued to what the Peafowl was talking about. "Have we meet before? And if so when was it?" the lupine continued.

"Um…well…July 15!" Crest suddenly blurted out. Adam and Ava eyes grew wider at the date she just said, the date that changed everything, the date…that their parents died and they lost everything.

"What did you just say?" Ava asked, however the tone of her voice clearly showed anger, Crest noticed that the leopard's hands curled up into a fist and were squeezed tightly. "Tell me what does that date means to you because I sure hell won't accept some half back excuse."

Crest felt even guiltier when she said that a cursive date, "I…I…god this is hard, how do I explain this?" she mutter the last part to herself, "I-I-I'm sorry!" she flat out said, "I'm sorry, if it weren't for me your parent's would still be around." This cause something to snapped in both siblings but not in the same way, Ava now consumed by her anger lunged forward and grabbed Crest by her neck and raised her off the sofa, Crest grabbed Ava's hands and desperately tried to pulled them off her neck. She let gawking sound desperately trying to breathe but Ava wasn't allowing it.

"You Little B***h, you, you help those tugs that worked for Mugslut kill our parents!" She said as tears flowed out from her eyes, she slowly tighten her grip even more, her intent was obvious to kill, Crest tried to beg her to stop but she found herself unable to speak due to the leopard squeezing the life out of her. Then she felt a pair of hands grabbing her left arm and trying to pull it away, her eyes trailed the hands to their owner, her eyes shrunk a bit as she saw it was Adam who was trying to pull hers' away. She saw that his eyes were swelling up tears and he tried to pry her hands to let go of Crest's neck.

"Sis, don't *Sniffles* don't do *Sniffles* it Please, let go." Adam begged her. Ava eyes turned back to normal and her grip on Crest slowly loosen until the Peafowl fell back on the sofa, coughing heavily she had her left hand on her neck, rubbing it due to it being sore. Ava looked down at her own hands, they were shacking like mad. ' _Wha-what was I about to do? I n-nearly k-k-kill someone._ ' She thought to herself, taking a step back and fell back on the sofa with tears flowing out of her eyes, Adam and Crest also doing the same.

"vell…I guessss ve came in at a bad time." A voice causing Adam, Ava and Crest to turn to the door way to see Lauranze, the owl and Unit/Robin walk in. Adam and Ava noticed that their robotic friend was holding something in his left hand; it appeared to be some sort sparkly yellow metal eyeball. Unit/Robin walked up to the sibling, he kneeled down to them.

"Are you both alright?" he asked in a worried tone. Adam wipes the tears on his eyes off with his right arm and slowly nodded.

"More or less Unit."

"I-I al-most k-k-ki" Before Ava could finish she suddenly felt pain in her left cheek and suddenly found herself looking left, she straighten her face to see who had slapped her only for her eyes to open wide, their arm left stretched outwards, shacking with no signs of stopping or resisting and tears flowing down their eyes, Adam stood in front of her sister with a angered look on his face before it turn into an uncontrollable mess as he wrapped his arms around her waist and his face buried in her large breast.

"Don't s-say thi*Sobs*ngs l-like that *Sobs*, y-you're *Sobs* n-not a m-m-murderer *Sobs* you're m-my big s-sister." Adam said while crying on his sister. Then Elain decided to do something for the siblings, she folded her wings, closed her eyes and began chanting something which everyone besides Crest and Lauranze knew about. Then Elain open her eyes and trusted her wings forward at the siblings, there was a sudden gust of wind causing both siblings to suddenly pass out.

-Adam and Ava's Mindscape-

Adam slowly open his eyes, he was surprised to suddenly find himself in open field, his feet standing on solid grey floor and the sky was completely white. Adam blinked his eyes several times before yelling out. "WHERE I'M I!?"

"Adam!" his sister's voice called out to him. The young lupine turned around and saw his sister running towards him, he did the same by running towards her, when they were only inches away, they slowed down their pace before stopping completely in front of each other. Before they could saw anything a bright light shun before them, they shielded their eyes with their arms from the light before it dimmer down.

"Adam…Ava…" said a pair voices, this caused their ear's to twitch and their body's to stiffen, it was voices they knew too well, voices the siblings thought the never expected to hear again, the voices of their parents. Ava was the first to lower her arms from her eyes and tears suddenly pour out of them. Hear his sister cry again, Adam lowered his arms as well and was completely shock and happy at the same time as to whom he saw standing in front of them. A male snow leopard about in his mid-thirties wearing a cowboy like getup, beside him was a female artic wolf wearing similar cloths to the snow leopard; both of them were big smiles plaster over their faces and tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Mom? Dad?" Adam asked, with uncontrollable tears flowing out from his eyes. The pair in front of them nodded before the artic wolf, they knew as their mother Banshee Kristhon spoke "Yes sweetheart, it us."

Without another word, Adam and Ava thrusted themselves forward towards their long deceased parents and hug them. The pair did the same, after being gone for so long, they intended to embrace their children not wasting a single seconds of it. After a few minutes of hugging, the let go of each other, then Kieran Kristhon, the snow leopard placed his hands onto Adam and Ava's hair and messed them up. "Look at you both; you've really grown so much since we last saw you."

"And Adam, I always knew you were smart but I could never expected you to be a genius at such a young age, you make me so proud." Banshee said, with a prideful tone, which made Adam blush a bit and have a big smile on his face.

"Aw thanks mom." Then Ava realized something.

"Wait, mom how do you know that? Adam didn't show off his brain power until a year after that 'incident'." Kieran and Banshee looked at each other before nodding. "Though we may be physically gone doesn't mean we are gone, we watched over you as spirits." Kieran said. This caused Ava to sweat a bit.

"Does t-that m-m-mean yo-"

"Yes dear," Banshee replied, "We also saw you lose your virginity to another women, and I must she was quite cute." Ava and Adam had a surprised look on their faces, "Mom, you Bi?" Ava asked, which caused their parent to laugh.

"Yes she is, Ava. You weren't the first to be shock by this, when I was partnered with your mother when she first join the force, she flirted with me and another officer, a poodle if I'm not mistaken." Kieran said, he turn to face Ava with a mischievous smile "Plus I think, you hormones took more to your mother's side as when she had you, a lot of her female partners would come over and have some 'private talks' while you watch them." Banshee let out a chuckle while Ava let out a more nervous one.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I still love you Ava, even Adam agrees with me, right Champ?" Adam nodded "Right Dad."

"Still it won't stop us from telling about or adventures as new members of the Cooper family. Wait are you both a bit disappointed in us since we join a family of thieves?" Adam asked, a bit nervous for his parent's reaction. Much to their surprise the kept smiling, Banshee placed her hands on their shoulders, "At first we thought the Cooper family were bunch of regular thieves but as we both watch over you, we knew that the Cooper family were like us, they fought against evil and those who steal from the poor and weak like us but differently, for that we are proud that you both are part of their family."

"Your mother is right, we are proud of you both, not only you're doing the right thing by locking away criminals but also living the way you wanted with your own choices. And we couldn't be even more proud." Kieran said, with tears of joy slowly flowing out his eyes. Then Adam and Ava began telling their parent about the various things they have done as the Cooper gang and the times they spent with their adopted family.

-Real word-

Unit/Robin and Lauranze had just seated the sibling back on the sofa the formers sat on, the bot noticed the peaceful look on their faces as they sleep. Unit/Robin for the most part was sure what Elain did to them but it seems that it was a good choice. He turned his head around and was about to ask what she did but the owl cut him off before he could say anything.

"It was 'Spirit Mind', a technique that allows ones intended target to communicate with spirits of their loved ones for a certain amount of time." Unit/Robin nodded as he understood, then Delia spoke up.

"Wait that move used by Spirit priestess and priests and mystics know that kind of knowledge and technique." To answer her question, Elain grabbed the left side shoulder piece of her outfit and pulled it down slightly, revealing an Egyptian style clock mark with what appeared to be the head of Anubis as the base with two spears in the form of a X over the clock.

"I am a member of the Clarwok clan that existed since the time of the Pharaoh's," she said pulling her back up "and a descendent of the most darkest evil that lives on till this day…I am the descendent of the leader of the Fiendish Five…Clockwork." This shock Unit/Robin and Delia, Unit/Robin knew that name, Sly had once mention it to him, it wasn't such a great moment as Sly was on the roof of the garage, the bot caught Sly drinking several bottles of alcohol with tears flowing out is eyes. He asked his leader why he was drinking and mention it was bad for his health, he remembered the sad response Sly gave back to him "I'm trying *Sobs* Unit, I *Sobs* am trying so hard *Sobs* to wash away *Sobs* the pain I my heart away."

"So, if you are related to that… 'thing' why do all this?" he asked trying to understand, why a descendent of the one who tried killing every Cooper family member in the past, the one who killed his leader/friend/brother parents. Robin noticed Elain's eyes, ones of great sorrow and regret, ones similar to Sly's on that night.

"My family has watch from the shadows Clockworks actions against the Cooper Family for generations, Clockworks wife, my ancestor was ashamed with what her husband have become due to his quest for vengeance. During the time of Conway Cooper, my parent found out that Clockwork decided to not follow his usual pattern of waiting for the next Cooper and instead killed the current Cooper before he could pass their family knowledge to the next generation. I found out about the incident and decided that I had enough of watching from the shadows," she said, now with eyes filled with resolve and determination (Me: yes it had to be made Savage: hAH, kNeW iT. EveNtuAlLy yOu hAD tO mAKe that rEfrEnce. Jaden: Savage, no need to rub it in like that.) "I joined this team as they agreed to help bring down my corrupted ancestor once and for-all."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest before nodding in an approval way, "I see, you want to correct the wrong that your family had to endure for a long time. I respect that," he then turn his head slightly at Adam and Ava before turning back to Elain, "I'm guessing that you want me to keep this a secret from them, especially from Sly." Elain nodded, Robin looked down at Delia's SOULDRIVE, then the device glowed a light yellow light as Delia spoke "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Sonic: Hey.**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Sonic: Ever wonder why we're here?**

 **Simmons: Hey that's our thing!**

 **Griff: Yeah.**

 **Me: It just part of life i guess.**

 **Shard: ...Sure, anyway this arc is about to come to an end and we'll be back soon so don't forget to check out D. R. Gx1 other stories as well.**


	18. Episode 5: Secrets, Family and TruthPt3

Previously, a few more questions were solved but open a few new ones, as far as that goes at least Adam and Ava were able to reunite with their parents in some form. Though now we return to the present where the masked raccoon has revealed himself as Sly's older brother Conway. Now let's see how the Cooper family reunion plays out.

-x-x-x-

"It's because I am part of the Family, little brother."

Sly's eyes just grew wider as if they grew any wider his eyeballs would just pop out from his own head, his mind just shatter when he saw his mother… alive…in front of him, now his brother, his brain felt as if it just stopped working. Sly mouth kept moving but no words ever came out, the poor raccoon struggled to find his own voice.

"C-C-Conw-way?" Sly stuttered to say, the older raccoon noticed the tone of his younger brother's voice, clearly not believing his eyes, this made Conway remember something from their past, a certain memory popped into his mind and began to play. The memory was them playing a game they called best robber, a game where they try to take something each other had the fastest and the most, in their old bedroom, while playing Sly thought it would if they had some sort of super-secret brother code in case some ever tried to impersonate them as they had learn from their father as he took down a few individuals that tried to impersonate him in the past. Conway then had a smirk on his face.

"Well if you're not sure it really me, then answer me this lil bro," he said snapping Sly out of his little trance, "When raccoons owns fly…"

"…the Coopers brother will steal from the land and sky…Conway it is you." He said as tears started to form again, then Sly walked a bit closer to his brother…and punched him in the stomach.

" _Kind of expecting that."_ Conway thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. Suddenly he found himself being hugged by Sly, he heard Sly whispered "I thought I lost you." quietly into his ear, this caused Conway to smiled softly and whispered back "Me too bro. Me too."

No longer able to hold it back her feelings any longer, Kathryn ran up to her two children and hugged them tightly, "Sly, my little thief, I've missed you so much." She whispered into Sly's ear. Ava and Adam started crying again but with tears of joy for their big brother's reunion. Unit/Robin and Delia smiled at their friends…if they had mouths but that's beside the point, they were just happy to see reunion that Sly longed for. After a few minutes of hugging, they finally let go, Sly was more reluctant but he did so anyway.

"Why?" Sly asked, which caused his mother and brother to look at him with sadden eyes, "Why did you not look for me? Why leave me? Did you both even try looking for me? Did you both really aba-" he stopped in mid-sentence when Kathryn slapped his left cheek, Sly's mind suddenly went blank at the sudden pain he felt, his left hand slowly on its own to his cheek, his fingers pressed against his fur, the sting of pain as he placed his fingers on the mark caused him to flinch a bit before he slowly turned his head to face his mother, he then noticed the disgusted look on her face as soon covered her mouth with the hand she used to slap him, she then used her free hand to gently rub the cheek she slap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I would never abandon my children." She said sadly, Sly didn't understand it but he felt that she was telling the truth, he subconsciously nodded. "Please forgive me for not being there for you when you needed me, not able to spend more time with you."

In Sly's mind, he trouble deciding on whether to believe his own mother's words, at first his thought were blinded by rage, rage of being abandoned, forgotten by his mother favoring his brother over him but when he heard her speak and slapped him, the rage was soon subsided and was replace with regret, confusion and sadness, regret for making his own mother feel horrible for her actions, confusion to why she and Connor never came back to get him and lastly sadness for not able to spend his last decade without them.

"Sly," Edd said, causing the emotionally wreck raccoon to turn towards him, "I know it's lots to take in right now and I'm pretty sure you would demand an explanation for all of this but first just forgive you mother and brother for their actions, heck I should ask for your forgiveness as well as there is something I've been keeping from you all these years now and I guess it's time I told you." Edd then turn towards the others each had adopted a curious look on their faces…most of them as he remembered that Unit/Robin can't really show his expression and Delia who he remembered was a small orb device thingy. "Well since I'm going to tell you might as well tell the rest of you lot as well." With that Edd walked over to the couch with Adam and Ava and sat between them.

"Sly back before you were even born, I actually knew your parents in fact your father and I meet during his first year in high school along with your uncle Jack," "Wait where is Uncle Jack anyway? Wasn't he here earlier?" Sly asked, now realizing that his fox vulpine uncle was no longer around. "Uncle Jack went back to his HQ as he is the Phoenix Foundation France branch director." Conway answered, to which Sly just nods though he would need Adam to look into the Phoenix Foundation later. "When you were born Sly your father asked me to be godfather to both you and Conway, I didn't stay long as I left a month later to start up shop. When the time I wanted to visit…I only find out that Connor was murdered and his entire family missing. Then a few years later after that I read from the new paper that the Cooper gang first heist and knew that at least you or Conway lived and is continuing your family tradition, then I meet you Sly two years ago, I say the hurt feeling you had in your eyes when you woke up, I felt that it was time I start acting like a good godfather like I should and well the rest is history."

Adam, Ava, Robin/Unit and Sly couldn't believe what they just heard, they knew Edd had secrets of his own but to keep something like this from them for so long was unbelievable. Unit/Robin did had his suspicions as there were time he noticed that Edd would try and say something to Sly but decided not to say it and speaks about other things, the siblings would noticed that their adopted father would take quick glances at Sly from time to time as if he need to say something important to their big brother but doesn't. For Sly it was another bombshell that drop in his mind, the man he saw as a father figure, as a teacher, as his savior and as his personal hero was actually his own godfather. Edd for his part felt like he should have said this sooner but he was too much of a coward to even tell his godson…no his son the truth about his relations with his family.

"Edd…when we first meet I always thought of us as strangers at first" Edd's ears lowered sadly at what he heard "Sly I-" "BUT as I spent more time with you the more I got to know about you, from stranger you became a friend, then a mentor and lastly a father to me, I don't care if you're my godfather or not, nor I care if you didn't tell me before even if I had to find out through this. You're still a dad to me." Sly said smiling softly at him, which make tears fall down Edd's cheeks; he quickly wiped them off, smiled at his son and nodded happily.

"Then I guess it m turn to explain our part," Conway said, causing Sly to turn to him "Sly, on the night of…dad's murder" the older raccoon said that with a depressed tone, which cause Sly and Kathryn to lower their heads at the memory of that tragic night, "You know that that got me and mom out of the house, we kept running, we didn't know if they would chase after us, we never turned back as dad told us to just run and not to stop to even turn around. We ran for almost two kilometers before we fell over due to exhaustion, we were lost in the forest. Our home was gone, our lives were gone…dad was gone and we thought you were too, we were luckily found by some forest trackers who were passing by, they rescued us and brought us to a nearby villa. We stayed there for a few days before leaving to Paris, there me and mom rebuilt our lives, she work as a waiter at a café while for me…" he paused for a moment, he then slowly looked away from his brother in shame "I-I-I started to steal from various shop near the apartment we stayed, building our lives back was hard Sly, believe me mom worked day in and day out just to pay rent and buy food on the table, I used the skills dad thought me to steal to help ease her responsibilities. I used our ancestor's techniques for shameful acts." Sly noticed that Conway curled his fingers into a fist and gripped them tight. "I shame the Cooper name for doing things dad told to never do." "Conway/Son." Sly and Kathryn said sadly "One day the landlord evicted us from our apartment for not paying the rent on time, we lived on the streets for three weeks before we saved by Uncle Jack." "Uncle Jack found you?" Kathryn then spoke "Yes sweetheart, it turns out he and his son moved back to Paris because he was asked to run the France Branch Phoenix Foundation." "He happen to be driving by when found us, he offered us to stay with him and even offered me a chance to do something else with my skills for something better. He helped me get in one of the best high schools and universities that were suited for me, he hired mom as his assistant, things were looking up for us but…" he trailed off, he slowly moved his right hand to his chest, more specifically over his heart. "…It didn't feel complete, the thought that you might have survived plagued our minds for past seven years."

"Conway…mom…i-I had no idea." Sly said, in far depressed tone, "Now I feel so stupid for saying what I just said earlier, I always thought that you guys were gone, I thought I could try and move on but I always felt that if tried I would forget…forget about you, mom, dad, forget our family." Sly began crying again; the thought of forgetting even a single moment of their time together was too painful "Sly, my little raccoon." Kathryn then held Sly in a comforting way as she did when he was younger to calm him down. Conway smiled softly "Well we did find out that you were alive when Uncle Jack showed us the newspaper one day with the head line 'The Cooper Gang strikes.' That's was when I began to rethink my future since I didn't really gave much thought at the time, I too wanted to continue the Family tradition but with what Uncle Jack thought me I didn't want The skills to go to waste, so I decided to make Shadow Corp, a team that helps the law while going against it at the same time. Like our little brother said earlier those secret files were details of illegal operation that were covered up." "Wow, that's quite a fe- wait did you just referred Adam as little brother and said 'our'?" Conway nodded with a smirk "Well since you are **my** little bro and he's yours so that would make him my little bro too since you want them to be part of the family, same can be said for his sister, plus I always wanted a sister." Sly eye grew into saucers, not only his brother knew that he wanted to make Ava and Adam part of the Cooper family and teach them their family techniques and he also approves his choice. Sly then turned to face his mother, she knowing his question just smiled. "I would love to have them to be part of the family Sly, so you have my permission and I'm sure your father would agree as well."

Sly was in disbelief, his own mother wanted in a sense adopted Ava and Adam into the Cooper family, overjoyed Sly ran up to his mother and hugged her, "Thanks mom."

-x-x-x-

While the Cooper family was having some 'family time', the other decided to take a step out and head to a different part of Shadow corps base more specifically the garage with the Cooper gang van being kept.. When Adam found out that Crest was also Shadow corps inventor, the two began discussing on their inventions and ideas on new projects or improving their teams current gear respectively, he also found out that she was actually user Ju5TFeAtHeR5, she never knew he was actually one of her online friends and rival, then they both now wondered who was WILDE_NICKY9, they wondered what was he/she looked like.

-x-x-x-

In another part of the world, in a café, a red vulpine wearing a lime green shirt, grey trousers, a light brown jacket sneezed. A female rabbit sitting across the vulpine, she was wearing a light blue shirt, grey shorts looked at the vulpine. "Hey Nic are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" "Nah Jud's, probably someone was taking about me or something. Judy the target is moving." "Right, Attention all units prepare to pursue."

-x-x-x-

Back at the Shadow corps' base, Elain, Robin/Unit and Delia were discussing in the mystic arts as Elain had demonstrated earlier to calm down Ava and Adam, well mostly Elain and Delia were the ones that were taking while Unit/Robin was just there to act as Delia's form of transport, he himself didn't mind as he was just helping his wife which made him happy. Ava and Lauranze found out that they both happen to have a sweet tooth especially with chocolate, the two then started talking about the various chocolate's they have eaten and recommended some of their respective favorites to each other. Edd was busy checking the van condition for their ride back to Paris.

"So Lauranze, I've been meaning to ask. Since Crest in a fashion model right?" she asked the serpent, to which he nodded "Yesss vy?" "I heard that there was a fashion show in London right now and Crest is supposed to be there…why is she here then?" This caused the other members of the Cooper gang to stare at the peacock in question with similar thought, even Edd as he poked his head out from behind the hood. "Oh that's plain simple really," Crest said "I've happen to have a twin sister who happen to take my place whenever I can't make to an evet and such. She's more than happy to take my place and she's also my gym instructor." "Wow now that's what I call a family business." Adam said in slight aw, this made Crest giggle a bit, "Well the same can be said you and Ava since you are working together as well. By the way, have any new projects you would like to discuss Adam?" Adam took a minute to think about then he remembers something he has been meaning to get started on, "Well there is this one project I've been meaning to get started on but I haven't had time to put it on paper yet."

Before Crest could say anything, the door to garage open and the Cooper family walked in, what Adam, Ava, Unit/Robin and Edd noticed was that Sly was actually smile, not his regular smile in which he was hiding his pain but a more genuine smile. "Alright guys I hoped you all had an interesting chat, but unfortunately we've got to get going soon." He said, he then gestured Ava and Adam to come to him, the sibling looked at each other with raised eyebrow but shrugged their shoulders and walked towards Sly who was standing beside his mother. "Adam, Ava, I would like to introduce to you my mom. Mom this is Adam and Ava Kristhon." "Hello ma'am it's nice to finally meet you." Ava said as she and Adam bow at her, which caused her to giggle a bit. "No need for formalities dear, you can call me Kathryn" "Well it-" "Or mom if you like." This caused the sibling to look at her in shock, their eye nearly growing to the size of saucers. "Wait, Big bro, doe-does that mean?" Adam as he couldn't believe what he's hearing, Sly only answer was a smile, then Kathryn kneeled down and kissed Adam's forehead causing the young lupine to blush "As the current Head of the Cooper Family, I'm allowed to give my blessing to those who wish to you the Cooper family techniques and make you both official members of the family." Ava finally getting over her shock and found her voice, "So that would mean," she said looking at older feline who smiled and peck her cheek in a motherly way "Welcome to the Cooper Family, Ava and Adam Cooper." Both siblings couldn't hold their excitement and happiness back any longer; they immediately hugged Kathryn, who was a bit surprised but welcomed it and hugged them back.

"That's great guys," Unit/Robin said as he walked towards them with Delia in hand, "Now you're family is getting big Sly and congratulations you too." Delia spoke in a cheerful tone. Sly and Kathryn looked at each other and giggle, which cause Unit/Robin to tilt his head to the left in confusion. "What's so funny?" Sly placed his right hand on Robin's right shoulder "Robin, You and Delia are also now part of the family too." Robin snapped his head at Sly's direction and lifted Delia's SOULDRIVER at Sly direction "WHAT!?" they yelled in unison. "Consider yourselves honorary members of the Cooper family." Sly said grinning.

Before Unit could even retort, Edd walked in on their conversation, wiping his hands on a piece cloth. "Alright, you can argue later, anyway the van is in working order and has a full tank." Sly nodded before he said anything, Conway then spoke up "Hey uncle Edd, you mind if mom stays with you for a while." This caused everyone including his mother and teammates to look at him oddly. "Hey, I just thought that Mom would like to spend more time with you guys and get to know each other more." Sly open his mouth to say something but stopped halfway, thinking about more thoroughly, "Sure, Mom why don't you stay with us for a while so you can get to know Adam, Ava, Robin and Delia a bit better." Kathryn took a moment to think about before nodding, "Sure Sly I would love too, let me pack a few things."

After Kathryn returned with a bag, saying their goodbyes, Cooper gang soon left Shadow corps' base. Standing near the gates, Conway watch as the Cooper van slowly disappear in the distance, his ears twitched slightly as he heard wings flapping behind him, he turned around to see Elain landing near in front of him. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked, Conway didn't say anything, he turn his back towards her and just stared at the direction that his brother just head, "A bit, but I would be a whole lot better when we can help him beat 'him' once and for all." Elain walked up to him, she wrapped her wings around him and rested her head on his left shoulder, "I know, the last time we fought him, we we're lucky enough to escape with our lives." What Conway never told Sly or his mother in fact was that he and Shadow corps had once confronted Clockwork himself but nearly cost their lives, he then placed his left hand over Elain's wings and kissed her cheek "I know love, I promise once we end this nightmare once and for all we can finally tell mom that we intend to get married." Elain couldn't help but smile "I love you, you know that Conway Cooper." "And I love you Elain Clok wa-ark."

-x-x-x- (Interpol HQ, Paris)

Several days since Teams Ace's return from Haiti, though they successfully apprehended Mz Ruby for her illegal operations however they were utterly disappointed in their attempt to capture the unknown group that seemingly helped the Cooper gang escape. Even Bentley was disappointed in himself as later the field team found out why Bentley couldn't give them any tech support as it turns out, while he was station in Interpol Haiti outpost to give information, the entire outpost system was attack by a malware virus, Bentley spent most of his time trying to fight back the virus which he did finally got rid of but he only found out that it was a diversion to keep him occupied while a hacker used the time to steal 500 GB worth of data during the confusion.

Currently all members of team Ace were gather in Barkly's office, the team are standing in front of Barkly's desk as he read the mission report, they all held their breath as Barkly read quietly in front of them. Then the badger took his eyes of the report and to them causing them to stiffen, he let out a sigh before he said "At ease team Ace, despite the unforeseen problem and information leak, I'm glad with your work on the Mz Ruby case." They let out a sigh of relief, Barkly then turned his head to Bentley, "Agent Bentley," "Sir," "What do you make of the cyber-attack?" "Sir, as hacker myself, it was rather impressive." this caused Barkly to raise an eyebrow, "Impressive, explain?" "Well sir, the formula and calculation used for the malware were far greater then I could ever do, and the execution of the malware was creative indeed, infecting the system the second a foreign ID enters the system was in genius and to be able to extract 500GB during the mess, I believe we're dealing with an expert hacker even better than myself." This causes everyone in the room to stare at Bentley in shock "A better hacker than you, Bentley I've known you for years, there's no way there's someone better than you." Murry said to his best friend, unfortunately Bentley shook his head, "There is actually a hand full of people that are way better than me. I can name three of them." "Who are they? And how do you know them?" Jerry asked, "Well I know them because I competed against them," "Compete against them?" "Well once a year, within the hacker community we held a competition to see who has the best skills in the world, I am a regular contestant and was the champion four years in a row." Barkly, who remember the deal he made with Bentley and Murry for them to join Interpol, there were a few conditions that Bentley wanted if he join, one was to wipe his and Murry's record clean, second giving him access to the but with a limit of communicating and gathering info and the third…which he decided to agree to it, he the said "Was? So you're no longer the champion?" Bentley shook his head again "About two years ago after me and Murry join, three newcomers join the competition and completely dominated it, pushing me down to fourth." "Ie yei yei, you mean to tell me there three better hackers than you Bentley." Carmelita asked in disbelief, to which reluctantly nodded as much as his pride wouldn't emit, "Yes, their user names are WILDE_NICKY9, Ju5TFeAtHeR5 and the current champion Wolf26kX5. There have been rumors that Wolf26kX5 is actually a kid, a pre-teen at least." Jerry looked at him in disbelief then something occurred to him, two years ago…was the same year he gave himself up to Interpol for his hand in the death of the Kristhon's…it couldn't be a coincidence, could it? He did meet their daughter a while back and she was partnered with Sly Cooper. He decided to place the thought in the back for now and said "A kid really Bentley? You've got to be kidding me right?" Bentley shrugged his shoulders "I don't know if it's true or not but he did once sent and audio clip as a victory speech and his voice sounded roughly like a kid. And don't even bother trying to cross reference it with anyone it our database, I've tried and ended up with nothing."

"Anyway," Barkly said, grabbing everyone's attention, "I now handing your next assignment on a continuing case," Team Ace looked at Barkly confused for a moment before Carmelita asked "A continuing case sir?" Barkly looked at her and sigh, he did noticed the medallion she now had but didn't question it "We've done a background check on the three pervious criminals your team brought in and it turns out they had a history together." "What do you mean sir?" Jerry asked. "Raleigh, Muggshot and Mz Ruby were once part of a sinister group of criminals called the Fiendish Five," the teams eye grew wide in shock, the Fiendish Five were the most notorious group of criminals, each member had a specific specialty that made them infamous and feared throughout the world, Raleigh was tech specialist, Muggshot was the muscle, Mz Ruby was the super naturalist expert. Bentley then asked a question he has been meaning to ask for a while "Sir, may I ask, if they were so dangerous together why did they disbanded?" Barkley locked his has together, they knew that this was a serious matter, "The Fiendish Five disbanded after this final crime before disappearing into who knows where." "What was their last crime sir?" Carmelita asked. "…The murder of Connor Cooper, Sly Cooper's father and the disappearance of Kathryn Cooper and Conway Cooper, Sly Cooper's mother and year older brother." This caused team Ace to gasp in shock, "That case was my last case on the field before I became chief, Sly Cooper who was eight at the time witness his own father death at the hands of those criminals, Carmelita your father was also assign to this case before he retired as well, he and I knew Connor well since we were invited to his wedding when he married one of my old co-worker Kathryn before they both finally settled down and turn in hid cane and she handed in her badge." They were more shock with the new information, Bentley and Murry more since they meet Sly in the orphanage but they never knew that he was sent there because he lost his family to a bunch of criminals, then this made them realize why Sly kept doing heist more riskier then the last, it was to prepare him to take revenge for his father. "With that said, I've was able to get an old friend of my to help train you for when you return from your next assignment."

-x-x-x- (Edd's house, Paris)

After driving for nearly five hours, finally the gang return home, Sly showed his mother where she will be staying, Adam asked Robin to follow him to his room as he intend to try something, Edd decided to make dinner and Ava helped him. As Sly show Kathryn around the house, she saw several photos hanging on the wall, four interested her the most, the first was of Sly and Edd in front of a lake and in their hands were fish they had caught, the second was of Sly, Adam and Ava with squirt guns spark Edd with water, the third was Edd and Robin in aprons that have 'kiss the cook' written on them, cooking together and the last photo was a more formal family portrait with Sly and Ava were sitting on the couch she saw earlier in the living room with Edd sitting between them, Adam and Robin were sitting on the floor, they all had happy smile in the photo. She looked at the photos and was saddened as it reminded her of how much time she had missed of Sly's life.

Later, everyone soon gathered in the dining room, Edd and Ava made spaghetti and they all seemed to enjoy it very much. As they eat, she got to learn more about Adam and Ava, she found out that Adam is a very bright for his age and she even started to call 'little genius' which caused the poor young lupine to blush and happily wagged his tail, she also found out about Ava's super natural strength and that she requires to wear a special made restrainer so she wouldn't break everything she grip and she also found out that Ava was lesbian which she did enjoy teasing her a lot. Sly was currently reading the latest newest entry he got from Mz Ruby and Conway even decided to give a few pointers on our first and original Master thief Slythunkamen's technique on turning invisible by gathering ones spiritual energy that turns one's body completely transparent. Sly thought back for a moment as he thought a similar thing mention when he did the Decoy technique, he then started to clear his mind and concentrated, he need to feel his presence disappear from the world, when he opened his eye he was shocked to see his body has become invisible before it become visible again as he lost concentration. He smiled at how much he is learning from his ancestors, he closed the Thivious Raccoonus, placed it back into his drawer and took out the file of the Cooper Gang's next target, the Panda king.

As he read, in the living room Ava and Kathryn were watching the T.V when Adam and Robin walked in, Kathryn noticed that Adam's cloths were slightly messy and he was holding something in his right hand, curious she asked "Adam dear, what's that in your hand?" Adam just smiled before Robin voice spoke "It me, Miss Cooper." Ava and Kathryn looked in shock as Adam revealed in his hand was a white and navy blue SOULDRIVE and it glowed a light blue as it spoke "This happen to be my SOULDRIVE." Then Ava looked at Robin's robotic body and then asked "Wait, if your there then how is your body moving?" then they heard a very familiar giggle, Ava and Kathryn noticed that the visor on the robotic body was bright yellow instead of its usual navy blue, "Wow it's been so long since I've had a body to move with." Delia spoke, now using Robin's body. "Isn't it great," Adam said cheerfully "I've wanted to test if Delia could use Robin's body and now that I know she can I intend to build her own body and upgrade Robin's current one too." "Well that's great champ." Said Edd as he walked into the living room with Sly right behind him, "Big bro, you're here does that mean it's time?" To which Sly nodded, "Alright guys, pack your gear and something farm as we're going to China."

* * *

 **Me: And that's the end of this Arc, now I need to do some reaserch for the next arc: The Panda King arc.**

 **Sly: Well at least you finally finished this chapter, now what's your next plan?**

 **Sonic: Yeah, D. R. Gx1 what's next?**

 **Me: Well, I'm going to finish Episode 3 for my Yugioh Gx story soon and then I'm going to finish m rewrite of chapter one for my Sonic fanfic.**

 **Doc: Say wasn't there another pro-Hey! (Get's shoved by Savage and Jaden)**

 **Savage: nOpE, DoC stOp bEForE D. R. Gx1 gETs tHE iDeA tO beat ThE sNoT oUt oF yoU tRUsT mE.**

 **Jaden: Yeah let's not worry him to much.**

 **Kathryn: Well at least I'm reunited with my little thief again, oh Hello readers I'm Sly's mother, Kathryn Cooper nice to meet you.**

 **Me: Oh yeah before I forget, I know some of you are wondering, I know that I'm not portraying Conway as DementedRaccoons portrayed him to be, so I'm now mentioning it that he would be an OOc that would work best with how I would like to portray him as. So thanks DementedRaccoons for creating Conway.**


	19. Episode 6:Fire in the Sky Pt1

**Me: Wait I just realized something!?**

 **Sly: what?**

 **Fox: Yeah tell us already.**

 **Syrus: don't keep us in suspense.**

 **Me: I just realized that this story now had over 11 000 views!**

 **(Everyone quite for…ten seconds before cheering)**

 **Sonic: Haha, great job Sly, your popular now! (Patting Sly's back)**

 **Sly: That's the best news I've heard!**

 **Adam: Yeah, were awesome!**

 **Mirage: (That's great Adam!) (She kisses his cheek causing the poor Lupine to blush madly before fainting.)**

 **Ava: I'm so happy I could kiss someone, in fact (She grabs Sally and Krystal, and kissed them both on the lips, causing both to blush madly and their boyfriends to nosebleed)**

 **Savage: AlrIgHT! PaRty tIMe! leT'S gET wAStED! (Gets punched by Raiden.)**

 **Raiden: Moron there are children here and some of us are under age. (Pointing at Yugioh Gx cast.)**

 **Me: Anyway thanks everyone for reading this story and supporting my work. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Griff: Party! Bring out the grub!**

* * *

Previously on Sly Cooper: A New kind of Thief, the gang were 'kidnapped' by the masked raccoon and his team, Edd was drugged by Jack Lupus and was taken as well. Adam and Ava were able to see their parents once again with the help of Elain, Robin and Delia learns about Elain's connection with Clockwork. For Sly it was just a bombshell drop one after another, as he reunites with his lost mother Kathryn Cooper and older brother Conway Cooper, he finds out Edd is actually his godfather, his mother and brother's life after they separated and the creation of Shadow corps. By Conway's request, Kathryn returns with Sly and the gang back to Edd's house so she could get to know the newest member of the Cooper family, Ava Cooper, Adam Cooper, Robin Cooper and Delia Cooper. Team Ace also learn about the connections between Sly and the Fiendish Five, Conway seems to be keeping some secrets from his family, Carmelita's family has a connection to Sly's Family and Sly now heads to China to confront the fourth member of the Fiendish Five, the Panda King in Kun Lung mountains in china.

-x-x-x- (Interpol HQ, Paris, Carmelita's office)

Carmelita Montoya Fox, Interpol's top agent, a prodigy in law enforcement, fieriest vixen on the force, leader of the best Interpol team, she sat in her office staring at nothing in particular, two weeks ago her boss had introduce her team a new instructor who will teach them a several fighting styles that would prove beneficial for future cases. Thinking about it now she did find it funny to whom it was.

\- (Flashback) -

Carmelita, wearing a light grey tank-top, green sport shorts and blue and yellow sneakers waited at Interpol's Training Center, with her were Jerry who was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt, red track pants and grey sneakers, Murry wore his usual attire just without his scarf and Bentley wore a pair of lime green sport shorts. They were each using some of the equipment while waiting for Barkly and their new instructor, Carmelita was using the treadmill, she was running for about 2 Km and rising for roughly 45 minutes, Murry was lifting weights that weigh about 50 Kg, Bentley was doing some push-ups while Jerry was pulling around 5Kg weights.

After fifteen pull-ups, Jerry stopped for a moment to wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Say *pant* who do you guys *pant* think the boss got to *pant* train us?" He asked, wondering who their new trainer was. Murry gently placed the weights down, "I heard rumors from the others that he was able to get an old Military veteran to teach us." Bentley then joined the conversation, "Well I've did some research on who possibly Barkley have connections to but so far I'm not sure myself." Carmelita herself wondered as well but she simply didn't voice out her opinions.

"Well, well, trying to ruin the surprise I see." Said a familiar voice, Team Ace stopped their respective exercises and turn to the door frame to see Barkly standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face, "It's nice to see that you've actually tried to spoil it, just what I expected rom the best excellent work." He praised, Murry and Jerry fist bummed each other, Carmelita flash a foxy grin but then she noticed Barkly's grin grew a bit bigger, "But since you didn't find anything means you've still have a lot more work to do before you can by bass an **original** Ace member."

' _Thinking about it now, I believe Papa and Mama were part of the first Team Ace.'_ Carmelita thought to herself, she remembered when she was younger that her parents Diablo Montoya Fox and Kuedelia Montoya Fox (Me: I have no idea who's Carmelita's parent names are so I made up my own. Sonic: Diablo…that Spanish for demon right? *Me shrugs shoulder* Me: I think.) Her father, also known as the Demon officer in Interpol told various tales of his adventures with Team Ace. _'Perhaps I should ask them for some tips.'_

"Now, front and center!" Barkly commanded, they quickly gathered in front of the badger forming a horizontal line. "Alright, you can come in now."

"Now, now Barkly no need to scare my new cute students before me now." Said a rather familiar voice to Carmelita, when she saw who it was; her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Now walking into the gym was Edd her usual mechanic wearing a dull-yellow vest over a black tank-top, dull grey sweat pants, purple sneakers with red and blue outlining and a pair of worn out green hand guards with sport tape wrapped around them.

"Edd!" Carmelita yelled in surprise, Edd turn his head towards her and chuckle a bit and flash a mischievous smile at her "Hey, if it isn't my favourite customer, how've you been doing Miss Carmelita."

"I see you and Carmelita know each other, curious how did you both meet?" Barkly asked with a slight curious look, Edd chuckled a bit "She stops by my work shop a few times a month to run some maintenance on her bike." The badger nodded indicating he didn't require any more info…for now.

"As for the rest of you, may I introduce you to your new instructor, my good friend Eddworth Simson or better known as the Devastation Claw." Murry and Bentley tilted their heads, never hearing his name before, Jerry on the other hand had his mouth gapping like a fish, then his eyes changed into stars and he suddenly ran up to the elderly puma. "Oh my gosh, you're **the** Devastation Claw, one of the world's greatest Muay Thai martial artist and Muay Thai Kickboxer champion for three consecutive years and the fifth Muay Thai **World** Master." The weasel said in a fanboy-ish way, which surprised everyone except Barkly as he read his file before.

Edd surprised that someone knew his accomplishments; he quickly recovered from his shock and smiled at the weasel "I must say, I'm impressed that you know me." Jerry smiled like a child during Christmas morning "You are my idol, ever since I was a squirt, I've watched every match you've won, heck my family are fans of yours, you were my inspiration to get stronger, though" he rubbed the back of his neck "I did used it wrongly at first but now I'm using it for a better reason. By the way my name is Jerry Haddock sir." Edd smiled, he liked Jerry already for his commitment and responsibilities, he then turn his gaze on Murry and Bentley, he remember them from Sly, the ones that betrayed his trust and friendship, he noticed the hippo wasn't as chubby as Sly mention in fact he look slightly muscular, the turtle didn't look like a typical geek as he looked about slightly below average shape.

"So you two," he said pointing at Murry and Bentley, "would ya like to introduce yourselves to me?" Murry pointed himself with his right thumb, "I'm Murry, the muscle behind Team Ace when it comes to strength no one can match up against the Murry," he then pointed at Bentley "My frie-" "I think he can speak for himself Murry." Edd interjected, Murry looked down to his best friend who nods, "I'm Bentley, Bentley Turtle. I'm the tech specialists as I provide info to the team or hack devices when needed too."

"Huh, never thought the brains of the team would partake in something like physical activities, why is that?" He asked Barkly, who simply shrugged his shoulders "I made a new policy that every Interpol agents has to be both physically and mentally fit for duty even technical support as there may be a time they are required on the field. Plus kids these days need to work out more than spend their times staring to a screen."

Edd nodded in agreement, he did also train Adam in Karate in order to defend himself (Me: Yes Edd knows Karate as well. Knuckles: Okay how many martial arts does this old man know? Me: Well, there's Muay Thai Kickboxing, Karate, Judo, Chinese Kung Fu: Tai Zu, Taekwondo and Hapkido but her prefers Muay Thai overall. Falco: Damn that's a lot. Kaito: Wait did he master all of them? Me: Yep though he mostly focused on Muay Thai, Karate and Hapkido. Fox: Man how old is Edd again?) in case of emergencies or the situation called for it, he too saw it as a good direction for Interpol.

"Right, since we've gotten introductions out of the way let's get started shall we?"

"Sir Yes sir!" they all replied, Barkly chuckled before walking away.

"Good luck Ace's, you're gonna need it."

\- (Flashback ends) -

Carmelita rubbed her left shoulder, still slightly sore from Edd's recent spar, _'Never thought Edd would the type of instructor who enjoys his students suffering. Did he train Slyvester this way as well?_ ' She thought to herself. She them remembered the times Jerry would always ask the Puma to try his signature moves on him, she chuckle as she remembered on the second day of training the weasel brought his whole video collection of Edd's matches and a poster of Edd when he was younger asking Edd to sign them all, to which he but he did ask Jerry to tone down his fan boy urges.

As their training progressed, Carmelita has asked Edd about Slyvester, she even asked if he had any other children and how did he meet Slyvester. Unfortunately for her, Edd kept dodging her questions and when he did answer them, his answers were very vague and unclear but she did at least found out that he has two more children, a boy and a girl but she didn't know their names, how old they are and what they look like. Before she could ponder any longer, she was brought back to reality when she heard her door being knocked.

"Come in." the doorknob turns, the door is pulled back and Jerry entered her office, the weasel currently had a few bandages on his cheeks and some wrapping over his right eye as he thought it would a good idea to see if Edd's reflexes were as good as they were sixteen years ago, safe to say is that no one should ever try to sneak up on the Puma especially if he has an apple with him.

"Carmelita, Barkly wants us to head to the airport within three hours; he said there has been an update about another member of the Fiendish Five." Jerry then rubbed the back of his head, "He also said about meeting some help there." Carmelita stared at him with an eyebrow raised, confused by his words.

"Help?"

"I really don't know what he meant but just get ready and pack something warm." He then exited the office.

-x-x-x- (Cooper Gang Safe house, Paris)

At the same time in another part of Paris, Sly Cooper, soon Master thief, Leader of the Cooper Gang, though he did feel like changing the name sooner or later, currently…is wishing he was in a hole far, **far** away from the house to save the remains of his dignity. As Kathryn, his mother (Me: Read the previous Chapter in case you forgot or something. Jaden: Dude I don't think anyone would forget her that quickly. Me: Who knows really?) is telling Adam, Robin, Delia, Edd who just returned from a morning jog and Ava who is rolling on the floor laughing embarrassing stories about Sly when he was younger.

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Kung Lung, Conway suddenly woke up and slowly raise up his body off his bed, his body not covered by anything but his fur revealing his well-built body and a large scar on that went diagonally across his chest and a few stich marks as well, he felt a sudden chill down his spine.

"Mom senses are tingling. Sly I hope you're alright." He said to himself, then a pair of wings suddenly wrapped themselves on his body, "Conway come back to bed, I'm feeling a little cold." Said Elain who was wearing nothing but a black bra. Conway looked back at her and smiled, allowing her to pull him back.

-x-x-x-

"Ahahahahaha o-oh m-my go-g-god ahahahahahaha, Sl-sL-S-pfhh ahahahahaha I c-can-t s-t-top lau-ghing ahahahaha" Ava said as she 'struggle' to hold back her laughter, Sly now sat at the corner of the living room, a stream of tears flowing out of his eyes, his body became completely white and a depressing cloud appeared over the poor raccoon.

"I was only 4 at the time, how I suppose to know a dress is only for girls." He said in a monotone.

"Alright Sis, I think Sly is embarrassed enough as it is today." Adam said, trying to salvage the situation as he suppressed his own laughter. Robin sat next to the raccoon and started to pat Sly's back sympathetically though he did giggle a bit, Delia sat on the coffee table giggling to Sly's expense, her SOULDRIVER wiggling, Edd and Kathryn chuckle at their son's actions.

"Alright, Kath I think you've embarrassed Sly enough already." Kathryn stared at the Puma "Oh Edd, whatever do you mean~?" she asked innocently, "I'm merely sharing a small tale about my little boy no harm done~." Then her ears twitch and she soon had another mischievous smile. "Now this reminds of the time Sl-" "Mom!" Sly yelled, now on his knees in front of her, with his hands locked together, still with the stream flowing out, "I'm begging you mom, **please** stop!"

Kathryn tapped her mouth with her right index finger a few times, "Hmm, maybe~." She said sticking her tongue out a bit, much to Sly's dismay. Edd just chuckle, "Sly when you and the rest are heading to China?" This snapped Sly out from his mood, this also perk the others interest as Sly didn't mention when they will depart, all he mention was to pack their things and prepare to leave.

"Well thanks to Conway, we've got our tickets for next plane to China in" he stops to look at the wall clock showing that it was 2:30p.m, "Three hours." Ava, Adam, Robin stared at in utter shock, it didn't help that he said so casually.

"THREE HOURS!" the three yelled at the raccoon, to which he just nods, the three frantically ran around in circles occasionally bumping into each other before leaving the living room to get their things, this time Sly was the one laughing his ass off on the floor at their reactions, Edd couldn't help but chuckle, "You just had to tell them at the last minute didn't you." Sly slowly got up, wiping away the tears from his eyes, he took a minute to catch his breath, "Well, I would have told them two hours ago but they were too busy laughing at my embarrassing childhood adventures." He jokingly glared at his mother who playfully shook him off, "Oh Sly, while you're there," she said, which Sly turned towards her, "Would you mind getting a new china set and one of those lovely mooncakes." Sly fell over anime style, he looked up to his mother giving her a 'seriously?' look to her to which she chuckle. "But in all seriousness do be careful, I couldn't think of the thought of something happening to you, Ava, Adam or Robin." She said in a worrying tone.

Sly knew that she worries for him, his team and Conway's team, he gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her comfortingly "Don't worry mom, I'll be careful and I'll look out for others as well." "Still, I can't help but worry." She muttered but decided Sly's words to ease her worries.

Thirty minutes later, then Gang loaded the van with their luggage and Robin used Adam new gadget which he called 'Living Coat' which not only gives Robin his old organic body as a disguise but also fool metal detector's thinking that Robin is actually a living being. Though Adam did jab Sly's stomach, Robin stepped on the raccoon's foot and Ava slapped the back of Sly's head. With their things in the van, they bid farewell to Edd and Kathryn and drove off to the airport.

Edd and Kathryn watch as the van slowly got further and further away. "How do you do it?" Kathryn asked; Edd looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do ya mean Kath?" "How can you just see them off and not worry about them? Like they will come back fine." this caused the Puma to chuckle, he watch as the van now no longer in sight "It not easy, I can tell you that." She looks at him now confused "Excuse me?" "I worry about them all the time, heck when they came back from Mesa city Ava had a gunshot wound in her right arm." Kathryn gasp "Even though it wasn't too serious of an injury it still worried me that they could a far more worse one later but" he said as he place his right hand on her shoulder, "I'll never forgive myself if my worries ever got in the way of my trust for them." He said with a reassuring smile.

-x-x-x-(Paris international airport)

Sly now going by his alias Slyvester, currently was just walking around as his team arrived about forty minutes ago, Robin was loading the van and his bike into a cargo plane, which belong to a friend of his that helps them get their vehicles across the ocean, Adam was on his laptop typing away and Ava was beside him sleeping. Since he wasn't the type to just sit around, he decided to walk for a bit to clear his mind a bit, Sly just kept thinking about all the recent events that had happen , him reuniting with his brother and mother, Edd being his godfather, Delia's addition to the team, Unit finding out he's actually was once a living being. He could help but feel like things might just go south at any time and he felt like he needs to plan ahead for every possible outcome.

Sly was too deep in thought that he was paying attention to where he was going until it was too late, Sly accidently bumped into someone nearly causing them to fall over, realizing his mistake, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Opss, sorry about that, wasn't watching were I was going." He said sheepishly before walking off.

"Wait that voice? Slyvester is that you?" said a familiar voice, Sly raised an eyebrow, knowing that not many people know his alias unless he told them himself, he turned around and his eyes grew wider at who he saw, Carmelita Montoya Fox, his crush and favorite Interpol agent.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Inspector Carmelita," he said with a goofy smile, "How've ya been?"

Later the two went to a nearby café, both order a latte, the first thing Sly noticed about the vixen was the necklace around her neck, he what really caught his attention was the medallion that was in the shape of his head, he was going to ask about it but decided to hold that conversation when he sees her as Sly, now he wasn't sure what kind of conversation he should start since this is one of those times he had a conversation with her that didn't involve him running around while dodging electric blast.

Carmelita on the other hand had a few things she wanted to ask Slyvester about, "So Slyvester, how have you been?" she started.

"Hmm, pretty good so far. And please, my friends call me Vester since the name Sly is already being used." He said smiling trying to joke around a bit, than a female deer waiter walked up to them, in his hand was a sliver tray with their drinks on it.

"Here's your order," she said placing the cups on their table, "Can I get you both anything else?" she asked.

"A slice of Apple pie would be nice, wouldn't you agree Carmelita?" Sly asked, Carmelita thinking about it for a few seconds nodded, "Make that two slices please." The waiter nodded before walking away.

"I've noticed that you've dyed you're hair Vester," Carmelita pointed out as she picked up her latte and brought it closer to her mouth, "Turquoise, an interesting choice." She said sipping her drink.

Sly subconsciously rubbed his hair a bit; he felt like he need a new look in order to disguise himself better so he decided to dye his hair, though he did do it behind his mother and Edd's back and when they did find out, they gave him a really, **really** long talk about it. Sly chuckled "Yeah, thought of getting a new look, so you like?"

Carmelita used her willpower to not blush, it was a little hard since Turquoise is on one of her favorite colors, "It's nice, makes you look cute." In her mind a Chibi Carmelita facepalmed, ' _nice going, now he thinks you like him._ '

"Cute~ aw you're too kind~." Vester said jokingly as he took a sip of his latte, though in his mind he was skipping around in joy, ' _She thinks I'm cute._ ' He watches as the vixen stutter in trying to find a comeback but failing obviously. Before she could say anything the deer returned with their order.

"Here's you go, two slices of apple pie." She said placing the order before walking away.

"So what are you doing here anyway Vester?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh just heading back to the states but it's only for a week just to cheek my things back at my apartment." He lied, though he did need to do that later.

"Apartment? In the states, whatever for?" she slightly curious.

"Well I kind of live in the states," he said, he then grabs his fork and pokes his pie and teared a piece of it off, "Well until I finish my studies at least." He finishes by taking a bite of his pie.

"Oh studying aboard I see," she said taking a bite out of her own pie, "So what are you studying?"

"My Degree in Mechanic's," he said, "Right now is just end semester break, so I've got about," he held up his hands and started counting, "about three more months before I start my last semester. Once I finish, I'm thinking of working for pops and eventually taking over the shop." This is true, as he is studying for his mechanic degree and is planning on working with Edd once he finishes his studies.

"I see," she asked, her tail swaying a bit, "So those Edd have any other kids besides you?" this caused Sly to nearly choke on his drink.

"Oi, oi, what suddenly brought this up?" he said slightly curious himself.

"Well, He would sometimes say during our training spars that and I quote 'You hit nearly as strong as my little girl' or 'my boys can run faster than that'. That got me slightly curious."

"Well," he said scratching his right cheek, in his mind Chibi Sly ran around in circles with his arms wailing around in panic. ' _What to say? What to say? What to say? What to say?!_ ' "Well if Dad did adopted more kids, I've haven't meet them yet, since he never mention them to me once, plus I've been staying at an apartment nearby his house." He lied through his teeth; hopping that logic behind his words would be enough.

Carmelita for her part, ever since she became a part of Ace she has been told to always look at different angles not just the evidence in front of her, though Vester spoke were very logical answers but she felt like that wasn't the truth it was as if he was directing his answer to another answer. Instead of pushing forward she decided to lean back for now, she probably could get more info out of him on a later date.

"I see oh well," she said taking another bite of pie, "but you seem to be okay with the whole new adopted sibling thing."

"Yeah, never had siblings before so it might be fun." He finished smiling.

Vester noticed the time and whistle, "Well looks like I've got to get going or else I might be late for my flight." He said finishing his latte and the remainder of his pie, he got up and was about to pull out his wallet but was stopped when Carmelita rose up from her seat, "It's alright Vester, I'll pay it, besides I almost forgot I need to be somewhere soon as well." She said as she placed some money on the table.

"Well that kind of you but next time I'll pay," he said as he began to walked away, "Well see ya later Carmelita." He said waving his left hand at her.

"Hasta luego Vester." She said walking the other direction.

-x-x-x-(Hanger bay C72)

After her talk with Vester, Carmelita soon joined up with her team and headed to their designated meeting point which was hanger, while she and her team walked over to the hanger, she happen to have noticed a civilian airplane taking off. Her gaze was strangely fixed on the direction of the airplane that just took off for some reason, after a few more seconds she turned back to the hanger and noticed her team standing in the hanger door frame for some reason.

When she got closer, she understood why they stop, in front of them was a jet that they have seen before in fact it was the same model as the masked raccoon jet the difference being instead of black this jet was colored in a metallic grey and on the side of the jet was a logo that appeared to look like a Phoenix.

"A beauty ain't she." Said a voice from behind them, this caused Team Ace to turn around to the source of the voice. Standing behind them was a male red wolf, he looked roughly in his early twenties, he wore a red shirt, over it was a black trench coat with red hand cuffs and neck collar, brown trousers and black sneakers with crimson red outlines, "Names Drake, Drake Lupus, leader of MacGyver of the Phoenix foundation."

* * *

 **Me: Oh don't forget to review an all that stuff. Now back to the party!**


End file.
